Secret of a lifetime
by Blacksox144
Summary: Sango is a new girl at Ouran Academy, she never shows her eyes, Kyoya is intrigued and Tamaki doesn't know when to stop. When Sango becomes the photographer for the club things take a downward spiral. will they make it out alive? How does she know Haruhi? Will Tamaki ever confess his love? will love blossom? what is the big secret? and who the hell is Xavier HoneyXOC haruhiXOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy people who have decided that they would read my story :)**

**This is my second FanFic, Hazzah for me, so please Review and tell me what you think of it**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but i do own the plot and my characters YAY!**

**On with the story...Enjoy**

All the eyes in the class were rested on the strange girl standing by the teacher. Her straight black hair was cut at different lengths, her ruby lips stood out from her pale complexion and reflective sunglasses hid her eyes from the world. "Everyone I would like you to meet Sango, she has just started so treat her well, you are to sit there" the teacher said before motioning to a seat between an eccentric blonde and a dark haired shadow.

"Welcome princess, I am Tamaki Suoh prince of the host club" his violet eyes sparkling with every word as his blonde hair moved with his dramatic movements. Sango stared at the strange boy for a moment before turning and looking at the table, "what is your name my princess" he asked grabbing her hand.

"If you were listening you would know, and just so you know I am far from a princess" Sango's hand quickly shot out of his grasp and glared at the Tamaki as placed it in her lap, since she couldn't be bothered to wear a uniform she had on black super skinny jeans with chains hanging around the waist, heeled boots and a black muscle top with 'shit happens' in red across the front. Sango fixed her headphones over her head and turned up her music

Tamaki looked past the girl to Kyoya who was busy writing in his black book "Kyoya say something" Tamaki whispered.

The dark haired boy looked to his friend then to the woman sitting next to him "she obviously doesn't want to be disturbed so leave her alone" Kyoya pushed up his glasses as Tamaki pouted sending the girls in the room into a fan-girl screeching contest.

Kyoya observed the girl until lunch somewhat intrigued by her, as soon as the bell went Tamaki tried to invite her for lunch but she ignored him before walking out the classroom. Tamaki being the persistent, stubborn, stupid teen that he is followed her, he tried again to gain her attention by grabbing her shoulder. Tamaki stared at the ceiling in shock as Honey, Mori and Kyoya hovered over him.

"I told you to leave her alone" Kyoya said "now get off the floor your setting a bad example for the club" he pushed up his glasses and walked away with Honey and Mori following behind.

Sango was seated up a tree in the courtyard by herself when Tamaki approached her again refusing to be turned down by the strange girl, this time Haruhi and the twins were with him since Kyoya had proven useless in Tamaki's mind.

"So what are we doing out here boss" the two red headed twins asked simultaneously as Haruhi sighed and walked a few steps behind the boys.

"We are looking for the princess who needs our help" Tamaki said posing heroically as the twins clapped and Haruhi rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her 'friends'. "There she is" Tamaki said stopping suddenly and pointing to the girl who was sitting on a branch in the large tree displayed in front of them.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she looked at the familiar girl in the tree then at the boys "guys you shouldn't go near her" Haruhi spoke with fear in her voice as she tried to pull the boys away.

They all looked at her in confusion, Kaoru noticed the fear in her eyes "guys I think we should go" he suggested, Hikaru and Tamaki shook off the look from the petite girl and headed towards the tree.

"Excuse me miss" Tamaki called up trying to gain her attention, no response so he tried again "princess may we speak with you" he said a little firmer than his first attempt. Nothing again, Tamaki was getting annoyed by this girl, as he attempted to climb the tree he was pulled down by Haruhi.

"Sempai allow me to talk to her" Haruhi smiled her natural host club smile.

"My darling daughter is so cute" Tamaki and the twins pulled her into a hug each explaining how adorable they thought she was.

Haruhi ducked out of their grasp easily and stood back watching the tree idiots hug each other, she giggled slightly before running towards the tree.

"Haruhi stop let us help you" Kaoru called out as he watched Haruhi fly past them. As the small girl reached the tree she jumped up pushing up the tree in a running motion she grabbed onto a branch and swung herself onto it before hopping branches to meet the familiar girl.

"Holy crap how did you do that" Hikaru and Kouru asked from below.

"My daughter is so talented" Tamaki said in a high pitched voice.

(up the tree)  
"Sango, what are you doing here" Haruhi asked sternly "I thought you were overseas".

Sango removed her glasses as looked into Haruhi's brown eyes "Haruhi, he is here, he is going to find you and kill you, I am here for that reason" Sango stared at Haruhi's shocked expression.

"B-but we lost him in California" Haruhi stuttered shock spread across her delicate features.

"Apparently not, therefore I am going to have to ask you to spend every lunch and all after school time with me" Sango slipped her glasses back on and began to climb down the tree.

"Fine, that means you have to come to the host club after school that is where I will be" Haruhi followed the girl down the tree.

(the following conversation is in Spanish)  
"Is it crowded" Sango asked in Spanish.

"I'm afraid so, but no-one but us will be able to understand what we are saying" Haruhi replied in Spanish "besides this tool won't stop bothering you otherwise" she motioned with her eyes to Tamaki.

"fine, but I'm with you and that's it" Sango replied glancing at the confused trio standing next to her "are you fine with using your necklace, cause you are going to need it" Sango smiled as she started playing with the charm that hung around her neck.

"I am" Haruhi pulled the necklace out from under her uniform.

"Good" Sango let her serious expression change into a bright smile "live to kill" Sango held up her fist with her pinkie finger facing Haruhi.

"kill to live" Haruhi smiled holding up her fist the same way before bumping fists, sending sparks flying at the connection.

Sango smiled "It's good to finally see you again"

"It has only been 2 months" Haruhi said shaking her head

"Oh well I am still allowed to miss my best friend" Sango said

"I missed you too, now come here" Haruhi said hugging the black haired girl

"I will see you in this club after school" Sango smirked when she had released Haruhi from a hug.

"Cya then" Haruhi returned the smile before Sango turned and walked away her hair bouncing against her back.

(Japanese)  
"So?" Tamaki asked impatiently.

"She will come to the club after school but she will sit with me" Haruhi said before turning and walking away.

"You know you are the only student in the school that can speak Spanish" Hikaru said hanging off her shoulder.

"Really, because I am fairly sure she was speaking Spanish as well, so either you can't count or I was hearing things" Haruhi teased "I'm only joking you guys that is why I selected Spanish for my range of languages".

"Haruhi, you have been hanging around us for too long" Kouru asked hanging off her other shoulder while smirking.

Haruhi shrugged and pushed the twins off her before running back to the cafeteria to join the rest of the host club with the twins and Tamaki hot on her heels.  
_

"Kyoya, guess what" Tamaki called out as he entered the cafeteria after Haruhi.

"What" he said with a bored expression masking his emotions.

"Haruhi got the strange girl to come to the club" Tamaki said jumping up and down in his seat.

"Tama-Chan settle" Honey said shoveling cake into his mouth "you are giving Takashi a headache" he said seriously.

"Really, oh I'm sorry" Tamaki whispered.

"So you got Sango to attend the club" Kyoya said turning to Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded "but she is going to sit with me"

"Yeah Haruhi stole my guest" Tamaki wined crossing his arms and pouting.

"Tamaki sempai" Haruhi gained Tamaki's attention "shut-up" she said bluntly sending Tamaki to his corner of depression.

"Tamaki get out of the corner" Kyoya said catching the light on his glasses as he fixed them on the bridge of his nose. "Might I ask how you got her to agree to come to the club" Kyoya asked turning his attention back to the small brunette.

Haruhi was in her own little world, her fingers playing with the pendant around her neck.

"Haruhi" Kyoya repeated her name.

"Haru-Chan?" Honey asked moving closer to Haruhi and poking her arm.

"Sorry what" Haruhi shook her head as she came back to the real world, her hand released the necklace as soon as she spoke.

"Haruhi are you feeling alright" Kaoru asked with worry filling his eyes.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" she looked at all her fellow hosts.

"You zoned out" Kyoya stated simply.

"I have to go" Haruhi said as a shooting pain was sent through her chest, she visibly tensed before getting up and running out the room.

"We should follow her" Hikaru said.

"Just to make sure she is alright" Kaoru added as they stood up and followed the girl out the room.

Haruhi ran straight to music room 3, she shot into the back room and quickly unbuttoned her shirt. A small pouch was attached to the side of her bra, inside was a small vile and a needle. "dammit, dammit, dammit" she whispered to herself as her eyes began to blur and she fell onto the couch.

"Haruhi, are you okay" Kaoru's voice floated through the door, "can we come in" he asked after knocking gently.

"K-Kaoru, don't c-come in yet" Haruhi stuttered as she injected the needle into the visible vein in the crook of her elbow.

"Haruhi, what are you injecting yourself with" Kyoya asked sternly.

"N-nothing" her voice was shaky and unsure "I'm not injecting anything", she finished pushing the content of the small tube into her blood stream closing her eyes tightly as pain faded.

"Haruhi, I am coming in now and no-one else they have all gone to class" Kyoya said opening the door and slipping into the room. "Now what are you doing" he asked when everyone had left.

"Nothing" she replied putting the vile back in the pouch along with a spare needle before buttoning up her shirt not facing Kyoya.

"Well this video says differently, and so does this needle" he said picking up the used needle off the ground. "Now tell me what is going on" Kyoya said with concern lacing his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Kyoya, it's nothing please just drop it and don't speak to Ran-I mean dad about it either" Haruhi pleaded as she walked out the door to class.

Kyoya sighed and walked towards the door placing the needle in the special yellow box "why do we even have this" he wondered as he began his walk back to class.

Kyoya was confused as to why she had been using a needle and to why she would try and hide it.

"Kyoya what are you thinking about" Tamaki asked.

"I was thinking about hiring a photographer to take pictures for our picture books" he lied calmly.

"That is a brilliant idea, they could snap pictures of our beauty while we work" Tamaki said posing dramatically while he worked.

Kyoya ignored the constant blabber that was produced from Tamaki's mouth 'does that idiot ever shut-up' he thought to himself even though he already knew the answer.

"Welcome" the host club chorused as the doors opened spilling rose petals into the surprisingly quiet corridor. Instead of the usual rush to enter the club the girls stood cowering against the wall, in the middle of the hall stood Sango and a man that appeared to be in his mid-forties.

"Sango my little pet, you know the reason I'm here now hand her over" the man demanded in a chilling voice.

Sango jumped at the man punching him square in the face then landing graceful in front of him squatting down she swept her leg under the man causing him to crash to the ground. She pulled a knife out from under her skirt and attempted to plunge it through the man's heart.

A laugh echoed through the silent halls when the man blocked the knife and sent it flying into one of the girl's shoulders. As the girl screamed in pain and fell to her knees Sango grabbed the man's gun and shot his twice in the chest. Many screams erupted through the crowd as the man fell to the ground. "Stay away from her" she whispered in Spanish spitting on the man as he took his last breath.

Sango pushed her way through the growing crowd to the crying girl, she scooped up the girl and walked into the host club shutting the door behind her.

"Haruhi, get my bag quickly please" Sango asked in Spanish.

Haruhi nodded her head before running down the corridors, Sango turned to the girl in front of her and wrapped her fingers around the knife.

"Please stop" she cried.

"My name is Sango, I need you to be really still why I do this, okay" Sango whispered calmly to the terrified girl.

"O-okay Sango, m-my name is Rin, is this going to hurt" Rin asked quietly.

Sango nodded her head.

(Spanish speaking)  
Haruhi burst through the door again after collecting Sango's bag from the crowded hall, "Found it, sorry the police are out there and they thought it was evidence" Haruhi said in Spanish.

"Thanks Haruhi, come help hold down Rin, bring your boyfriends" A smile tugged at Sango's lips as Haruhi glared.

"They are not my boyfriends and you know it" Haruhi snapped tossing Sango her bag. "Boys we need your help to hold down Rin" Haruhi quickly changed to Japanese while she addressed them. They nodded in agreement making their way over to the couch.

(Japanese speaking)  
"Alright Rin this is going to hurt a lot for about a minute so I want you to chew this" Haruhi said holding up a small plant.

Rin nodded as Haruhi dropped the plant into Rin's open mouth.

"Alright here we go" Sango spoke in fluent Japanese shocking the boys who thought she spoke Spanish. "Are you chewing it" Sango asked her voice was smooth, Rin nodded.

Sango straddled across Rin's waist, while everyone was on standby. Sango put some of the plant in her mouth and chewed it while she gently wrapped her fingers around the knife again, "count to three" she said to Rin.

"1…2…3…" Rin whispered loudly shutting her eyes tightly.

"Why did you ask her to count to three if you pulled it out before she started counting" Hikaru asked.

"It causes her to the expect pain while counting, it is a small trick I learned from Haruhi" Sango smiled as she pulled open Rin's dress and slid it off her shoulder.

"W-what are you doing to my princess" Tamaki started blushing a lovely shade of red.

"She needs to get to the wound stupid" Haruhi rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "keep chewing Rin" Haruhi brushed the hair out of Rin's face.

"Haruhi could you take my glasses off please before they fall" Sango asked nicely as her hands were covered in blood. Haruhi reached forwards and pulled off the sunglasses.

"Y-your eyes" Rin stuttered as she stared into the eyes hovering above her.

"Please don't tell people, and don't make fun of them either" Sango whispered before taking the chewed up plant out of her mouth and pressed it into the wound, Rin screamed in pain and began thrashing around. Rin punched Sango in the face as an attempt to get the strange girl off her.

"What are you boys brain dead, grab her arms and legs" Sango yelled moving her jaw around.

The boys leapt into action restraining the girl as Sango put a dressing on the wound "Rin, you still with us" Sango asked when Rin stopped thrashing around.

"Yeah" Rin replied like she was half asleep.

"Good, now swallow the plant and it will act like a pain killer" Sango instructed and finished bandaging the wound. "The paramedics should be here soon" she assured the girl who had a drugged smile on her face. Slipping her glasses back on she got off the girl and walked away to wash up.  
_

When the paramedics had taken Rin away, Sango turned to the host club. "Sorry for interrupting your club, but that guy was here to kill someone" Sango bowed.

(Spanish speaking)  
"I dealt with his minion, but there will be more" Sango said turning to Haruhi

"Thanks Sango, I'm sorry you had to deal with that customer" Haruhi said.

"Xavier will be starting here tomorrow so he will keep an eye on you during class" Sango smiled "he has missed his girlfriend you know".

"Oh great, just tell him that I am supposed to be a host at this school" Haruhi groaned.

"Meet me at the school dojo before school tomorrow so we can practice together" Sango smiled

"It has been a while since I practiced with you, but I have a feeling that 2 certain hosts will be there" Haruhi said pointing to Mori and Honey.

"Haruhi you are confusing your boyfriends, and who cares we could kick their butts any day" Sango laughed while looking at the group of teens behind Haruhi.

"They are not my boyfriends" Haruhi pounced on Sango playfully knocking her to the ground.

"Yes they are, don't deny it" Sango laughed as Haruhi straddled across her legs laughing.

"They are not" Haruhi began tickling Sango.

"Yes they are" Sango said between laughs

"Are not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Not" Sango smiled

"Are" Haruhi said then realizing her mistake "Damn you"

"I can't believe you actually fell for that" Sango said rolling over so she was sitting on Haruhi's waist.

"Get off me" Haruhi laughed while squirming.

"Not until I have my revenge" Sango smiled evilly and began tickling Haruhi.

"No, No, No, stop it" Haruhi was crying from laughter "please"

"Never" Sango giggled.

(Japanese speaking)  
"Mori-Sempai Help me" Haruhi said between laughs.

Mori ran forwards and lifted Sango off Haruhi and put her on the ground behind him.

"My darling daughter are you okay, what did she do to you" Tamaki yelled running across to Haruhi's side.

"D-daughter, who is the mother" Sango burst out laughing, Tamaki pointed to Kyoya. Sango fell to the ground clutching her stomach laughing "you have to be shitting me".

Haruhi began laughing as well "just imagine what Xavier would think of this"

"Tamaki if I were you I would not mention the daddy, daughter thing to Xavier, he will kill you" Sango said wiping a tear from her eye and readjusting her glasses.

"Excuse me miss, thank you for taking care of our guest today" Kyoya bowed to the black haired girl.

"Anytime, Mr. Otoori" Sango smiled.

"Are you like a super spy or something San-Chan" Honey asked brimming with excitement.

Shock filed Sango's body although she didn't show it "no, why do you ask" Sango smiled lightly.

"Short ass" Haruhi giggled "you are only slightly taller than Honey-Sempai"

"Shut your trap" Sango snapped before turning back to Honey

"Well, Kyo-Chan can usually find information on anyone, but he couldn't find anything on you he said you were a ghost" Honey said with a thinking expression on his face.

"So Kyoya is a stalker" Sango mused as Kyoya glared at her, "trust me Kyoya you do not want to get into a glare match I will win".

"I am not a stalker, I just research-" Kyoya was cut of

"you stalk- sorry 'research' people so you can see if they would benefit or harm you or your family in anyway, then you decide whether or not you become friends with them due to connections, purely business with you" Sango smiled as his calm mask slipped to reveal shock.

"Someone did their homework" Hikaru smiled

"What else can you tell us about the shadow king" Kaoru finished.

"Ask me anything" she said in an I-dare-you type of tone.

Suddenly Sango was sitting on a comfy chair with Hikaru and Kaoru facing her, the room was set out like a game show, the twins even had cards with questions on them.

"Alright question one" Hikaru started "how old is Kyoya Ootori"

"17" Sango replied.

"Question 2, when is Kyoya's birthday" Kaoru asked.

"November 22nd" Sango said.

"Question 3" Hikaru's turn again "what is his height"

"5'10" Sango replied.

"Question 4, what is his blood type" Kaoru asked

"AB"

"Question 5, Favorite subjects?" Hikaru asked running out of idea's

"English, German and Physics" Sango was growing bored of this quickly.

"Question 6, Favorite foods" Kaoru questioned.

"Anything spicy" Sango yawned

"Question 7" Hikaru flipped through the cards "Brothers and sisters"

Sango sighed "Fuyumi- sister, Yuuichi- oldest brother, Akito-brother and Shido- brother in law" everyone stared in shock "can I have a harder question now".

Kyoya stepped forwards "what colour is my mother's hair" he smirked no one in the club had ever seen his mother let alone know the colour of her hair.

"Her hair is long, wavy and brown" Sango smirked back at him.

"How do you know that" Tamaki said slightly scared.

"I have my sources" Sango smiled flashing a smirk to Kyoya

Kyoya opened and closed his mouth before pushing up his glasses causing a flash.

"I also know that you only push up your glasses if you are scheming, angry or frightened".

Haruhi began laughing slightly "Kyoya she knows you too well" her laugh became heartier as she slipped off her seat and onto the floor.

"What about you, you wear glasses to cover your eyes because it scares people" Kyoya smiled in triumph.

"Kyoya, never bring her eyes into any situation" Haruhi said seriously.

"Come on they can't be that bad" Hikaru and Kaoru protested "let's see, we won't laugh" they promised.

"It's not laughing that I am worried about" Sango hung her head in shame "Kyoya is right my eyes scare people".

"Come-on let's see" Tamaki said moving to remove her glasses.

"Tamaki" Haruhi yelled "stop".

Everyone turned to her in shock "why Haru-Chan" Honey asked from Mori's shoulders.

"If she doesn't want you to you don't" Haruhi said making her way over to the group of boys.

Hikaru was standing behind Sango moving his hands to move her glasses.

"Hikaru no" Haruhi yelled as he ripped the glasses from her face.

Sango covered her eyes and shut them tightly "you bastard" she said in a loud whisper "give them back" the room went silent and the door was heard closing. Sango moved her hands away from her eyes and stood with her eyes closed, breathing slowly she concentrated on the quiet noises throughout the room.

Sango pretended to stumble around the room making Hikaru chuckle, 'gotcha' she thought to herself as she suddenly turned and pounced on Hikaru causing him to hit the ground with a thud. She scrambled for the glasses before slipping them back on, her eyes opened and sure enough everything was back to normal except the fact she was laying on top of a blushing Hikaru.

"How did you do that" Honey asked jumping off Mori and ran to help her up.

"I used my other senses to find the bastard" Sango shrugged.

"San-Chan please can I see your eyes" Honey asked holding her hand turning on his hosting charm.

"Honey don't bother she isn't going to" Hikaru and Kaoru huffed following Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi to the door.

"Oh My God" Honey exclaimed "they are amazing".

Everyone turned around to see Sango with her glasses on and Honey with a smug smile on his face.

"Now remember don't tell anyone" she said holding a finger up to her lips

"Cross my heart" He said drawing a cross over his chest.

"Hey Haruhi" Sango called out running to catch up with the small girl hurrying to leave the room "let's ditch these losers".

Haruhi plastered her hand over Sango's ruby lips with such force it knocked both of the girls to the ground "don't let them hear you say that" Haruhi whispered harshly as the host club turned and blushed.

"Why are they blushing" Haruhi wondered, then it hit her she realized Haruhi was laying on-top of Sango their bodies were pressed together Sango's arms were wrapped around Haruhi. Haruhi had one hand over Sango's mouth while the other was on Sango's waist, their faces were close together and it kind of looked like the twins act.

"Haruhi, your boyfriends are turned on by girl on girl action" Sango whispered when she had removed Haruhi's hand from her mouth and held it tightly in her own. "Do you know what would really annoy them" Sango said with a smirk that matched the twins when they were about to do a prank.

"What" Haruhi asked "this" she leant down and kissed Sango's nose.

They looked to see the boys glowing red.

"Or maybe if they saw you in that French maid outfit you wear whenever you clean the house when you're in a feminine giggle mood" Sango said loud enough got them to hear. Sure enough they all stood there trying desperately to stop the steady flow of blood from their nose

Haruhi and Sango burst out laughing before getting up "dirty perverted boys" Haruhi and Sango said at the same time while shaking their heads.

"Let's get out of here" Sango grabbed Haruhi's hand and headed to the door, "watch this" she whispered to Haruhi. "See you later boys, we are going to dress up as slutty rabbits" Sango waved as Haruhi giggled.

"3…2…1…" Haruhi counted down and sure enough when she turned around and gave a lustful smile and a wink all of the boys had tissues covering their faces. "Dirty perverted boys and their perverted minds" Haruhi shook her head as Tamaki and the twins tried to interject but Haruhi just pulled Sango out the room laughing.

**that's the first chapter please Review and tell me what you think**

**~Blacksox144~**


	2. Xavier

**Hey everyone  
I just want to say a massive thanks, i mean my E-mail blew up with favorites, Follows and Reviews  
i was super excited to get a response like that**

**I don't own OHSHC in anyway shape or form**

**Please enjoy =D**

Haruhi woke up early the next day in order to meet Xavier and Sango at the dojo for practice. "Morning guys" Haruhi waved when she noticed that they were already there.

"Glad you could make it shorty" Xavier ruffled her hair. He stood at least a foot taller than Tamaki, his light blue hair was spiked and ruffled, he had aqua colored eyes and in Haruhi's eyes he looked a lot like Grimmjow from bleach but without the hole through him and the green beneath his eyes. He wore a black muscle top, a black sleeveless leather jacket with golden studs around the collar. He had on brown cargo pants with a black belt a skull fastened at the front.

"Nice to see you to stupid" Haruhi said quickly. Xavier laughed at her.

"I kind of can't be bothered practicing so we could just hang out" Sango shrugged. Sango wore a black tank top underneath a white long sleeved of the shoulder top, she wore an orange mini-skirt with a keyboard belt hanging loosely from her hips and converse that came up to her knees.

Haruhi just had on her usual uniform even though they now knew she was a girl, thanks to her now developing boobs she still preferred to wear the male uniform because it was comfy but did nothing for her figure, making her look smaller. "Xavier, just remember I am a host so don't do anything inappropriate unless you want to be under the gaze of the haters" Haruhi warned.

"I will try not to, but I can't say what will happen when we are alone like now" Xavier smiled before wrapping his arms around Haruhi's waist and burying his face in her hair. "You changed shampoo" he said inhaling deeply through his nose.

"You're such a creep Xavier" Haruhi smiled as she wrapped her arms behind his neck.

"Haruhi, sugar baby and giant are coming" Sango said while looking out the window to see Honey skipping with Mori following behind.

"Quick get off me" she said trying to squirm out of Xavier's grasp. She broke out of his grasp just in time.

"Haru-Chan" Honey catapulted himself at Haruhi who fell backwards, Xavier caught her and helped her up again, "sorry" Honey whispered looking like a child who had just been scolded.

"Don't worry about it Honey" Haruhi smiled "morning Mori" she smiled at the giant who simply nodded back.

"Why are you here Haru-Chan" Honey asked looking at the taller man behind Haruhi.

"I came here so I could watch Xavier and Sango practice" she lied.

"Who is Xavier" Honey asked confusion written all over his face.

"Xavier is a close friend" Haruhi pointed at the taller guy standing by Sango.

"How old is he" Honey asked.

"He is 16, so he is in my class" Haruhi said.

"Oi bitch we are leaving now you coming" Xavier called out.

Honey grew defensive "don't call her a bitch". His cutesy vibe had disappeared and was now replaced with a demon aura.

"Honey-sempai relax" Haruhi tried to calm him down, but was failing "Mori help" she looked to see the taller man cracking his knuckles.

"Haruhi let's go" Sango called.

"Coming" she yelled back.

"Don't go Haruhi he is a bastard" Honey said grabbing her arm.

"Ow, Honey let go you're hurting me" Haruhi tried to pull out of his grasp but it only tightened, "sorry Honey" she said before slapping his face a little harder than she meant to.

Mori moved closer but Honey signaled for him to back off, he stared at her in disbelief. 'Did she really just slap me' he thought.

"Forgive me Honey" she whispered before running to catch up with Sango and Xavier.

"What's wrong babe" Xavier noticed Haruhi's distress.

"I-I slapped Honey, how could I slap him, he is one of my best friend" Haruhi said looking at her hands.

"He wasn't listening to you and he hurt you so, you did what you had to" Xavier said as he wrapped his muscly arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Save the intimacy until we get to music room 3" Sango sighed as she pushed between them and walked in-between the two lovers.  
_

When they reached the music room Haruhi opened the door and lead them in locking it behind them. "Hello, anyone here" she called out when no answer came she dropped onto the couch and dumped her bag on the ground in front of her.

Xavier watched as Haruhi rolled and rubbed her shoulders, he made his way over to the couch and sat next to her. "Allow me" he whispered in her ear, she turned facing her back to him and he massaged her shoulders.

When he stopped Haruhi turned and pouted sticking her bottom lip out, Xavier leaned down and playfully tugged on her lip with his teeth before kissing her. Haruhi giggled against his lips.

"Get a room you to, I would prefer to keep my breakfast in my stomach" Sango complained dropping onto the couch opposite from them her arm was thrown across her eyes, her glasses clutched in her hand and her black hair spread across the couch around her head.

"Xavier we usually talk in Spanish around other people because we are the only ones that can speak it currently, that way if we accidentally drop a secret then we will be safe" Haruhi explained laying down on the couch resting her head on Xavier's lap while he gently stroked her head.

They rested in a comfortable silence for about half an hour, Haruhi had fallen asleep while Xavier was reading a book and Sango was taking pictures of the two on her professional camera.

"Ha ha boss she ditched you, face it she doesn't like you" Hikaru and Kaoru chased Tamaki through the door and stopped dead when they saw Sango and some strange guy resting on the couches.

"Hey you guys aren't allowed in here" Hikaru began.

"Yeah it is for hosts only so-" Kaoru stopped mid-sentence and looked at Haruhi who was sleeping soundly on the guys lap.

Both of them blushed, but quickly regained their composure and smiled wickedly

"Wow Haruhi is sleeping on another man's lap I wonder what Tamaki will think of this" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously "3…2…1…" they whispered and sure enough at the end of their countdown Tamaki was pushing past the two of them.

"Excuse me sir but unhand my daughter" Tamaki yelled waking Haruhi up suddenly so she fell off the couch, Xavier grabbed her waist and prevented her from hitting the floor he sat her on his lap and glared at Tamaki. "What are you doing she doesn't like that" Tamaki yelled pointing at him accusingly.

"She seems fine with it to me" Xavier smiled smugly as Haruhi nestled into the crook of his neck resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki, shut up and you are not my father" Haruhi mumbled quietly closing her eyes again.

"Try not to get too jealous Tamaki" Sango had put her glasses back on.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a bad tempered Honey skulked in with Mori walking behind him, his jaw was clenched and anger in his eyes.

"Honey-sempai, what's wrong" Kaoru asked noticing the red mark on his cheek and the furry filling his usually happy eyes.

"Nothing" he whispered, his anger increased when he saw Haruhi in the arms of the bastard that called her a bitch earlier.

Haruhi got up off Xavier's lap much to his disappointment and walked over to Honey "I need to talk with you now" she said in a dull whisper.

Honey glared at her sending chills down everyone's spines "fine" he said walking towards the backroom. Haruhi followed closely behind.

Once the door was slammed shut everyone turned to Mori who was still glaring at Xavier. Xavier was returning the glare, everyone sweat-dropped at the sight.

Tamaki broke the staring contest by popping up in Xavier's face "not bad, not bad" he pulled Xavier to his feet and looked over him, "what do you think Kyoya" he said.

"We could use someone like him in the club if he was willing to accept" Kyoya had literally appeared out of nowhere and was now standing next to Tamaki.

"Umm…" Xavier looked over to Sango for help but she was in too much of a laughing fit to notice.

"Oh My God Xavier you expression is priceless" Sango laughed.

Xavier turned to Sango and tackled her to the ground and began wresting her.

"Hey don't fight girls" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled

"Guys relax we do this all the time" Sango reassured them as she pinned him "I win again" she laughed.

"Now what is this club" Xavier asked while the group had tried to listen in on Haruhi and Honey's conversation.

"It is a host club, not like the one Haruhi and I used to work for in America but they entertain ladies" Sango explained "we need you to accept their offer so you can keep an eye on Haruhi when I am busy".

Xavier nodded and turned to see the rest of the club "so I have to work with these wankers" Xavier huffed.

"Pretty much" Sango giggled "Haruhi is part of this group as well so you can spend more time with her".

"I'm in" Xavier changed his mind quickly.

"Good, now you will start tonight" Kyoya said writing in his book.

"I have band rehearsal tonight" Xavier said "we are doing a final rehearsal for our gig this weekend".

"You could do your rehearsal here if you wanted" Tamaki appeared next to Kyoya "besides we also have to choose your type"

"He is a bad boy type" Haruhi said from the other side of the couch Honey was latched around her neck crying.

There was a sudden flash that made Tamaki scream like a little girl, "Sorry Tamaki I thought that would make a good picture" she said pointing to Haruhi and Honey.

Tamaki blushed looking at Haruhi dance with Honey trying to cheer him up. _Flash_ "would you stop that" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Sorry…again" Sango said with a stupid smirk on her face as she scrolled thought the pictures she had taken.

"Hey she is a good photographer" Kaoru said looking over her shoulder at the pictures that were flashing across the screen of the camera. "stop, go back one picture" Kaoru said as he blushed at the picture of Haruhi sitting in a tree, wearing a dress and sleeping one of her feet hanging off the branch her arms folded gently across her stomach.

"I took that when Haruhi wasn't looking" Sano smiled as Haruhi glared at her.

"Mitskuni" Mori called across the room gaining his attention.

"Bye Haru-Chan, bye other people" Honey waved before running over to Mori. The conversation from earlier was running through his mind.

(_flashback)  
"Honey, look at me" Haruhi was kneeling in front of Honey._

_"What are you going to hit me again if I don't" Honey snapped looking away from her._

_"The only reason I did that was because you were hurting me and I couldn't get your attention" Haruhi retorted._

_"Well if he hadn't called you a bitch I wouldn't have reacted like that" Honey yelled._

_"Honey that is just the way he is" Haruhi said gently "I mean I address him as stupid or asshole most of the time". She gently placed her hand on Honey's shoulder "can you ever forgive me and can I have my awesome friend back" Honey smiled hoping it would work._

_"I'm sorry for hurting you Haru-Chan" Honey threw himself on the petite girl and wrapped his arms around her neck._

_"It's alright Honey" Haruhi stood up supporting Honey on her hips she kissed his cheek "all better now"_

_Honey nodded and cried on her shoulder._

_"We should make sure the others haven't killed Xavier and Sango yet" Haruhi laughed when she heard a muffled okay and laugh from her shoulder._

_When the two came out Honey was still crying she overheard the conversation between Tamaki, Kyoya, Sango and Xavier about his type "he is the bad boy type" Haruhi smiled._

_"Do you want to Dance Honey" she smiled when Honey nodded against her shoulder._

_Haruhi hummed a tune and started spinning around with Honey in her arms and dancing around making Honey laugh and smile.  
(End flashback)_

"Come-on Xavier time for class" Haruhi smiled helping her boyfriend up off the couch.

"Haruhi what about us" Hikaru and Kaoru pouted

"Come on you two trouble makers" Haruhi laughed making them perk up and run over slinging their arms around her before leading her towards the door.

There were squeals of delight when Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and the strange man walking down the halls. "Who is the guy with the blue hair", "he looks scary", "well I think he is hot" those were some of the whispers floating down the halls. Xavier groaned inwardly when he realized he would have to deal with this every-day during the club.

"Are you alright Xavier" Haruhi said when she managed to escape the grasp of the twins.

"Yeah, just thinking about having to deal with girls everyday" he said in disgust.

"Eww girl germs" Haruhi laughed before taking his hand and running to catch up with the waiting twins.

Some girls…okay most girls squealed or fainted at the sight in front of them.  
_

"Good morning everybody, we have a new student his name is Xavier and he comes from America" the teacher announced the start of home group "there is a spare seat next to Fujioka Haruhi" the teacher said pointing to the seat. "Do as you wish till lessons start"

"Thanks teach" he flashed a smile making her melt slightly. He took his seat next to Haruhi and turned to her "well hello again, I believe we met earlier in your life" he joked earning a punch from Haruhi.

"shut-up stupid" Haruhi laughed.

"Everyone if I could have your attention" Hikaru stood on his table

"We have an exciting announcement regarding the host club" Kaoru added

"There is a new host starting today, and he will be performing with his band today" they said at the same time.

"Also we have hired a photographer to capture pictures throughout the club time" Haruhi announced standing on the table in front of her.

"Get off the table you lot" the teacher shook her head as lessons started.  
_

"Finally it be lunch time" Xavier said while he stretched and waited for Haruhi "I don't know how you can do it Haruhi last this long without food".

"Xavier you were eating all through class" Haruhi laughed "should we meet your Sango and go to the host room" Haruhi asked.

"I think we should go to the host room and skip meeting my Sango" Xavier smirked.

"Wow I have such a nice friend" Sango said from the doorway "love you too".

"Come-on you two" Haruhi grabbed her bag and headed out the door between the two bickering friends, "cut it out guys, it is very irritating" Haruhi complained. "Oh crap" Haruhi gripped Sango's shoulder "it's happening again".

"Shit, Xavier carry her we need to hurry" Sango said as she sprinted down the hallway closely followed by Xavier who was piggybacking Haruhi.

They burst through the door the door and were surprised to find Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori sitting around. Xavier gently crouched down placing Haruhi on the ground before she was roughly scooped up into Sango's arms and rushed towards the backroom.

"Hang in their Haruhi" Sango muttered while she was running across the room, Kyoya blocked the door so she couldn't go into the backroom.

"You aren't allowed in there" He said coldly seeing Haruhi looked fine while her arms were clasped around Sango's neck.

"Kyoya p-please move" Haruhi whispered before screaming out in pain.

"I'm sorry Haruhi" Xavier whispered before ripping off Haruhi's tie and pulling open Haruhi's top.

"My daughter's innocence" Tamaki screeched

"Sango, hurry" Haruhi whispered her breathing heavy.

Xavier kneeled next to her grasping her soft hand "come-on Haruhi stay with me" he ordered firmly as she blacked out. "Sango hurry up and you guys stop staring" he nearly yelled.

"W-what's happening to her" Tamaki stuttered watching at Sango pulled the contents of the vile into a needle before injecting it into Haruhi's bloodstream.

Haruhi sat up taking in a gasp of air "Kyoya, you idiot" Haruhi stood up and faced him.

Haruhi's top was still undone so Kyoya tried his hardest to not stare at her body, "I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't realize" he was actually apologizing for once.

"Just never let it happen again" Haruhi warned turning to a very worried Xavier.

(Spanish)  
"Stupid idiot, I will kill you if you ever do that again" Haruhi yelled at Kyoya. Kyoya had no idea what she was saying so he just nodded his head.

"Haruhi, you changed language halfway through your sentence again" Sango laughed shaking her head

"Oops" Haruhi giggled

"Are you okay now" Xavier asked as Haruhi fixed her top

"Should be, I'm sorry for scaring you" Haruhi hugged him tightly.

"Ahem, next time I won't help" Sango said faking anger but it didn't help that she had a huge smile on her face.

"How could I forget you" Haruhi said pulling her into a hug "thank-you so much"

"It's cool just make sure this wanker doesn't try to kill you again" Sango pointed at Kyoya who was busily writing in his book.

"This is the second time it has happened this week, I mean usually it is just once a month" Haruhi said while rubbing her shoulders. Xavier snuck up behind her and began gently massaging her shoulders, Haruhi closed her eyes and a groan escaped her lips. "Thank-you so much" she whispered leaning back into him.

"Haruhi get away from that creep" Tamaki yelled in Japanese pointing at us

"Does this tool ever shut his abnormally large mouth" Xavier groaned sliding his hands from her shoulders to her waist and leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

"No he doesn't" Haruhi pouted resting her hands on his arms.

"You know this is a great view" Xavier smirked "I can see your ass perfectly"

"Pervert" Haruhi giggled resting her hands on his head.

He moved his head from her shoulder so now it was buried in her short hair "you changed shampoo again" he mumbled moving his head back down to her shoulder "I liked the other one better" he pouted as he playfully kissed her neck.

"Stop it" Haruhi complained remembering the host club who were chatting in a small group in front of them. They stopped abruptly when Haruhi yelped and jumped away from Xavier landing on her butt in the middle of the circle.

(Japanese)  
"what are you doing" Kaoru laughed.

"Sorry he bit my neck and I wasn't expecting it" Haruhi blushed her hand resting on her neck.

"He what" Hikaru asked chuckling slightly

"He bit my neck" Haruhi repeated as she looked up at her smirking boyfriend. Everyone turned to Xavier and stared wide-eyed

"What, I got bored and she smells nice" he shrugged with a stupid smile across his face.

Hikaru helped Haruhi up and buried his face in her hair "mmm…she does smell nice".

"Let me see" Kaoru moved and copied his brother taking in her rich aroma "I see what you mean" he smiled giddily.

"You guys are so weird" Sango reminded everybody be her existence as she busied herself talking pictures of the boys standing in front of her.

"Haruhi, care to explain what we just witnessed" Kyoya asked

"Your not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you" she sighed

They all shook their heads

"Fine, I was in a fight and I got poisoned, it is slow acting but I should have died ages ago. The reason I'm still here is because Iz-Sango made an antidote that defends my body for a short amount of time usually a month but it's getting less and less time" Haruhi explained

"I have been working on a permanent antidote, I have almost got it but I still need to test it" Sango sighed

The host club stared in shock, not knowing what to think or say. Kyoya actually showed that he was surprised

"Come on boys lunch is almost over we should get back to class" Haruhi smiled breaking the ice as she took Xavier's hand and pulled him towards the door

"My lips hurt can you kiss them better" Xavier frowned pretending to wipe away a tear.

"That is the most pathetic excuse to get a kiss I have ever seen" Tamaki scoffed.

"You're such a baby you know" Haruhi replied as she stood on her toes and pulled his soft lips down to meet with hers, she pulled away and looked into his aqua eyes "all better now".

Xavier gave her a soft smile "much better thanks babe".

"Come-on stupid we have to get to class" Haruhi laughed after another brief kiss that sent Tamaki to his corner of depression.  
_

"Haruhi I'm bored, entertain me" Xavier smirked a Haruhi who was frantically writing notes and didn't hear him.

"He got rejected" Hikaru chuckled to his twin, he laughed back covering his mouth to prevent noise from escaping.  
_

"Yay hosting time" Xavier said sarcastically when the bell sounded and the group of eager girls rushed to be first in line for the host club. "Fuck" Xavier exclaimed as he was shoved into a large bag and pulled along the floor.

"Shut-up, we don't want to give away who is in the bag" Hikaru and Kaoru's voices floated through the material of the bag.

"Don't worry babe we are almost there" Haruhi's soft voice calmed Xavier and shut him up.

When they arrived at the Host club he was let out of the bag, Xavier's eyes landed on the other confused band members.

"What is going on here" one of them asked as he fixed his black and red hair "nice of you to join us Xavier".

"Cool your pants Axel, these wankers want us to play for their club" Xavier smirked.

"We are not wankers" Kyoya corrected in an annoyed tone.

"Sure whatever you say glasses" Axel huffed.

"Guys this is the band, there is Axel our bass player" Xavier pointed to the tallish boy with black and red hair his light blue eyes standing out, "this is Zac our drummer" he motioned to the boy with black hair that looked similar to the twins style but with a longer purple fringe, he had violet eyes like Tamaki. "Finally this is our piano player Leon" a tall guy with pink-red hair and black eyes as smile was placed lightly on his lips "and I am the lead vocals and guitar" Xavier finished with a sly smirk.

"Yo Fujioka, Lucia do we get our hugs" Zac yelled across the room.

"Sorry boy's but Haruhi and I are here on work so no fraternizing with the workers" Sango replied with a posh accent and a lady-like smile.

"Come-on give us a hug, or else we will come get you and take one by force in-front of all your guests" Leon gave an evil grin that sent chills down Tamaki's spine.

"Fine you can have a hug" Haruhi caved under the intense stares of her peers "but only one each"

"We promise, now get your hot asses over here" Axel called out while Leon used his finger to call them over.

Haruhi and Sango made their ways over to the group of bad-boys "see I knew you would come if I fingered you long enough" Leon grinned slapping their asses when the moved past him to hug the others, as he got a slap from both girls.

"You are a pervert" Haruhi and Sango placed their hands on their hips and glared at him.

"Haruhi Fujioka and Sango Kotoko Lucia Just because you are sisters doesn't mean you have to do everything the same" Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does" both of them turned to Xavier and grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Wait, wait, wait, you two are sisters" Hikaru and Kaoru interjected "but you look so different"

"We are not real sister's but we were both only children and we grew really close together, so we are basically sisters" Sango shrugged "we worked together as well in a host club" she explained as she exchanged looks with a frantic looking Haruhi.

"I haven't told them about our past" Haruhi hissed in Spanish, sorry Sango mouthed back

"How come Haruhi never talked about you" Tamaki asked.

"When Haruhi and I lived in America, she returned earlier when I snuck her onto a plane, I only just arrived last week and took the entrance exam to come here with Haruhi" Sango said searching her bag for a camera. "Now I suspect the club is going to open soon so you might want to get into place" Sango walked to one of the couches and flopped onto it "chop-chop your losing money".

Today was different for the host club, instead of being greeted normally the doors opened into a dark room with no lights. The girls cautiously stepped inside and huddled together in the center of the room, the door shut behind them as whispers of confusion and fright filled the room.

"Do you want to play a game" Xavier said darkly into the microphone causing a few screams as music began to play in the background. Suddenly spotlights lit up the small stage and the band was illuminated as they began to play louder.

"Hey guys I'm Xavier, this is Axel, Zac and Leon, we are Roses for Eliza and we are here to entertain you beautiful ladies" Xavier smirked winking at the now screaming girls. "Dance if you want because I know two people who will join them if you wish" Xavier glanced at Sango and Haruhi. "This next song is called 'Put your hands up". They stated playing and Haruhi and I danced behind the group of girls, until Hikaru and Kaoru lead us up to the front.

"They done know how to dance to this type of music, most know waltz, and those other dances" Hikaru whispered as he pushed me in-front of the group. Haruhi and I began dancing again ignoring the stares, probably because our dancing was a little different…more than a little… alright, a lot, probably because it was slightly slutty and sexual.

"You're wide awake  
You're heart beats  
Sister Mary in her burning dress with God in her feet  
They take and take  
But no more  
'Cause now you gonna show 'em what the night is really for  
And leave your heart out on the dance floor

Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away" Xavier sang

Sango Noticed Kyoya standing off to the side, so she pulled him into the large crowd of hormone filled girls and started dancing next to him, Kyoya just stared at her as she stripped off his blazer, loosened his , untucked his shirt, undid a few buttons and ruffled his hair. She gave him a heart-warming smile at him before starting to dance again, his face showed disgust but that quickly changed to embarrassment as Sango got really close to him "loosen up" she whispered in his ear before turning and dancing with the twins who actually knew what they were doing.

"Your life is full  
Of hard days  
You try to hold it down  
But its more than you can take

Well those flashing lights  
They shine down  
It's hard as hell to keep your head in this town  
So were gonna burn the place down

Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away  
Don't you ever fade away  
Until the sun rise

Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away  
Don't you ever fade away  
And don't you ever fade away

And put your hands up  
Better put your hands up  
Gonna put your hands up  
Don't you ever fade away  
Gonna put your hands up  
Gonna put your hands up  
Until the sun rise"  
by the end of the song the girls were screaming and had formed a crowd around the stage. While most girls had been dancing, they didn't get the hang of it but who cares they were having fun. "Thanks ladies" Xavier yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "Now over to the Hosts" he said as the room fell to black again.

The talk of the hosting time was the arrival of the new host, who everyone wanted to sit with. Xavier was thrilled, NOT, he was being driven insane by the blondes and pineapples.

As Sango walked around taking pictures she grabbed a cup of water and tipped it down his front "oops, my bad" she smiled innocently "if you give me your shirt I will go dry it" a sly smile spread across her face as he stood up.

"You better have this dry soon" Xavier whispered harshly, as he pulled the wet top off to uncover a perfectly cut body, he was muscly and tanned. A small spiral design was located on his chest, improving his bad boy act.

Sango walked away with a smug smile on her face "whatever, you have guests".

The rest of the guys noticed this turn of events, Kyoya's mind went straight to business mode while Tamaki grew green with envy as his guests hurried over to the new bad-boy host. Honey and Mori were looking at him in a fighting perspective, the twins were deciding on whether they should offer a modelling career to the man and Haruhi was drooling while thinking about what she could do with him tonight ;D.

"Haruhi, I have to go patrol, please make up an excuse for me" Sango called in Spanish after snapping a few pictures "cya".

"Sure thing Sango, I will come find you after I have finished here" Haruhi smiled speaking in Spanish "bye". Sango was about to close the door when she heard Kyoya's voice.

"Where do you think you're going, you can't just leave half way through a job" he said coldly pushing up his glasses.

"I have to go help Justin" Sango quickly made up a lie.

"And who might I ask is Justin" Kyoya smiled, which is not a good thing.

"My carer" Sango said looking straight into his eyes, not that he could see her eyes. Before he could utter another word Sango took off down the hall, not turning back. When she was in an empty hallway she stopped to catch her breath, slowly she walked down the hall looking for anything out of place. After 30 minutes of searching she wound up in the schools maze.

"Did you find her yet" a voice floated around the corner alerting Sango of the people nearby.

"Not yet, we had one person who was close but caused some collateral damage before being slaughtered" another voice said.

"We have to find Charlotte soon or at least one of her pathetic protectors" the first voice said again "if we find them, we find the princess".

"Got it, I have already reported this to the others" the second voice said again before Sango heard the footsteps quicken and a figure tear around the corner, as his eyes landed on the girl "We have been compromised" he yelled.

"SHIT" the other voice came back as he too ran around the corner and saw Sango, standing innocently.

"E-excuse me i-I'm lost can you h-help me" Sango whispered timidly, they stepped closer to her lowering their guard.

"Of course we can young lady" they both smiled softly.

"Wow what such nice gentlemen, men like you are so hard to find these days" she said smiling weakly "it's such a shame I have to kill you" Sango's voice became tougher and more serious as she grabbed her necklace and pulled it off her neck before tossing it high into the air. "Your dead now, and I'm not pathetic" she smirked as the necklace created a bright light blinding the 2 men. Her black hair grew longer and blew wildly as it changed to purple in the now stormy weather, her eyes changed to yellow and orange fox ears now sat on her head, a fluffy orange and white tail swished effortlessly behind her. She wore light brown furry leg warmers, ribbons wound up her arms, very short brown shorts and a light brown halter-neck tube top that showed her stomach. A collar was fastened around her neck with the pendant attached to the front, a flash of red produced a long sword about the same length as her body.

"listen well boys, I like to tell the people I am killing just who I am, my Name is Sango and I am a fox demon, die mother-fuckers" Sango hissed her eyes glowing as she swiped her blade in a horizontal manner, a trail of wind followed her blade as it sliced through the intruders. A spray of blood covered Sango's smiling face as the bodies dropped to the floor, "take that message back to your club" she hissed before turning her back and walking away the soft grass under her feet and her sword slung over her shoulder.

Haruhi rushed out of the club room as soon as her duties were finished, Xavier was hot on her tail as she sprinted down the halls and out into the garden. Haruhi's necklace flashed when Sango activated her powers, Haruhi was ready for battle if it was needed. When she made it to the maze, Haruhi twisted and turned through the maze until she found Sango leaning against the bushes with headphones in and her sword lying on the ground next to her.

"Sango" Haruhi stood in front of the black haired girl and looked down at her sleeping figure. Haruhi gave a laughing sigh before crouching down next to Sango and shaking her softly.

Sango opened her bright eyes and looked into the brown orbs presenter in front of her, "Hey Haruhi, there was only 2 this time" She smiled as she changed back into her human form and cleaned the blood off herself.

Haruhi and Sango made their way back to the club room to pick up their stuff.

"Hey the girls are back" Kaoru called out as Tamaki tore through the room.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTERS ARE BACK" Tamaki scooped Haruhi and Sango up into a hug.

"Tamaki put us down now" Sango said trying to push him off.

"Tamaki put her down now, unless you have a death wish" Xavier chuckled walking into the room with his once again dry shirt on.

"Too late" I laughed as Sango connected her knee with his crotch, every boy in the room winced at the crunch noise.

Tears brimmed in Tamaki's violet eyes as he released Sango and fell to his knees. Sango delivered a swift kick to the side of his body sending Tamaki sprawling across the floor into the wall.

"Tamaki-sempai are you alright" Haruhi chased after his flying body.

Sango felt a pair of arms restrain her as a hard kick collided with her stomach followed by a punch to the face, knocking her glasses off and breaking them against the marble floor. What is the first thing that someone does when they are punched, they retaliate…well at least that is what Sango does.

"You should not have done that" Xavier laughed from his seat on the couch.

Suddenly Sango tensed, she kicked her legs up and used a lot of force to kick Honey's body with both feet, the force pushed all the air out of Mori's lungs loosening his grip. Sango seized her chance and pushed of Mori, dropping to the ground in-front of him she performed a sweeping kick knocking his legs out from him. Honey jumped on her back pulling Sango away from his cousin, Haruhi quickly pulled Honey off Sango's back and locked him in handcuffs, leaving him in-front of the twins.

"Haruhi, the necklace" Xavier called out as Sango reached behind her neck to unclip her necklace.

"I got it" Haruhi ran at Sango tackling her to the ground, leaving the necklace clasped firmly around her neck. "Sango enough" Haruhi yelled firmly,

"Haruhi…I'm sorry" Sango suddenly changed as Haruhi pulled the other girl to her feet, hugging her tightly. Sango shut her eyes tightly "I'm so sorry, I lost it again".

"Don't worry, everyone is alright" Haruhi glared around the room.

"Yeah we are alright" a chorus of voices called through the room.

"I will call Eliza tomorrow, she can keep me under control" Sango said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's alright" Haruhi said rubbing Sango's back.

"Sango there is blood on your cheeks" Kaoru said slightly concerned, he walked up to her with a tissue and wiped it away.

Now everyone else was crowding around Tamaki, Haruhi released her from the hug and Sango hung her head, her hair covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry about breaking your glasses" Honey said sweetly holding up her broken sunnies.

"I'm sorry about fighting you and your cousin, did I hurt you" Sango asked carefully

"No, you didn't but I can't say the same for Tamaki" Honey motioned to the blonde still lying in a heap on the ground, with the twins teasing and Kyoya writing in his book.

"I should probably go and apologise" Sango sighed "I will be back" she dragged herself over to the crumpled blonde.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped their teasing and stood in-front of their crippled boss.

"Excuse me boys" Sango said looking up at them with her unshielded eyes, the twins jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide as they struggled to make a sentence, Sango pushed past them and crouched next to Tamaki, "I'm sorry Tamaki, I just don't like being hugged like that it's kind of scary…can you ever forgive me" she apologised in a soft voice.

Tamaki looked up at his 'daughter' and froze in shock.

Kyoya looked up from his writing and his mask slipped showing surprise before covering with a smirked "well, that is an unusual eye colour, I must say you don't come across red eyes very often".

"They are freak-" Hikaru was cut off by a glare and an elbow to the gut from Haruhi "-ing amazing" he finished doubling over out of breath.

"No they aren't, they are scary and unhuman, how could you think amazing" Tamaki blurted out.

Sango turned to him with tears in her eyes "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" she yelled

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes they are leaking black" Tamaki pointed out.

Haruhi ran over and punched Tamaki in the jaw "you insensitive bastard, she apologised to you and you just pick on her".

"I can't help it, my tears are black, deal with it" Sango snapped as a line of black slipped down her pale cheek.

"Come on, let's go home" Xavier snarled passing Haruhi and Sango their bags

**Please read and review**


	3. Eliza

**i was going to do this in the last chapter but i completely forgot (oops). so i want to thank everyone who has followed, reviewed or favorited my story, i even made a list with everyones name =D  
- crazyman90**  
**- Lena Academi**  
**- Emerald Lylythia**  
**- GIR3c**  
**- Percabeth8**  
**- happybirthday 31301**  
**- **  
**- NoxFelicis1261**  
**- briannap0122**  
**- DarkLight2589**  
**- moongothcat**

**I'm introducing a new character this chapter, hope you like her  
please enjoy the story =D**

* * *

**1 week later**

The doors to the school flung open, Sango walked in with a new girl to her side.

"Wow a pink school, never thought I would see that" the girl said her heels clicking on the marble floors. She wore a black shirt that showed a lot of her huge boobs that bounced when she walked, a short green pleated check skirt swished with the movement of her hips, black tights covered her long tanned legs, black high heels, a designer jacket carelessly over her Prada handbag and her long curled light purple hair swayed with every step.

"Yeah that is what I thought" Sango said looking into the girls black eyes "Eliza if we hurry we will be able to see Haruhi before her club starts".

"But that mean we have to run, my boobs hurt when I run" Eliza complained "besides I like looking at all the girls in here" she winked.

"Go to the host club and sit with Haruhi, you will be surrounded by girls" Sango sighed as she grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her to the club room.

They met Haruhi outside as decided before strolling in together, Haruhi froze when she saw the rest of the club inside.

"We will have to go into the back room, to talk privately" Haruhi sighed as Sango glared at Tamaki.

"Hey guys" Sango smiled when Tamaki went into his corner of depression "this is Eliza", she motioned to the empty doorway.

"Eliza, get you fat ass in here" Haruhi yelled,

"FAT, eww" Hikaru and Kaoru said together pulling disgusted faces.

Eliza strutted through the door "my ass isn't that bad Haruhi, I know you like it" she said tilting her nose to the ceiling and closing her eyes.

"Eliza meet the host club" Sango smiled as Eliza's eyes dropped onto the group of boys.

"Hello boys" she said in a bored tone "now can we get to this meeting 'cause I saw a real cutie out there".

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girl that just walked in "holy crap, she has a set on her" Hikaru commented as the rest of the club agreed.

"NO FUCKING WAY…XAVIER" Eliza flung herself onto the blue haired boy tossing her bag at the twins "I haven't seen you in like forever, your still as toned as ever, do you work here, I will have to come and sit with you later" Eliza babbled on and on.

"Eliza" Sango called "leave the poor guy alone"

"Hey Hitachiin brand, do you like their clothes" Hikaru and Kaoru asked slyly.

"Of course I love their clothes, all the clothes I am wearing are from their line" Eliza did a quick spin and took her stuff back.

"Really" Hikaru asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes Hikaru, but of course you guys would already know that, right boys" she winked at them before returning to Haruhi and Sango.

"Let's go" Haruhi laughed leading the two girls into the back room and locking the door.

"Right so we have had 4 attacks in 1 weeks, it is getting to be a problem" Sango said seriously once she was comfortable sitting at the end of the couch "we need to do a daily patrol and have extra protection over the club".

"Alright, I am happy to hang out here with Haruhi and Xavier while you do the patrol if you want" Eliza suggested leaning back against Sango playing with her hand.

"I will go get Xavier so we can discuss this with him as well" Haruhi stood up and walked to the door, she opened the door and Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey fell into the room. Haruhi stood above them fuming, "what did you hear" she asked in a menacing voice.

"We heard enough to know your keeping something from us" Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"And that is how we intend to keep it" Sango snapped from her spot on the couch

"What are you two doing" Tamaki asked with a confused expression on his face.

"We are sitting on a couch" Eliza pointed out "well actually I'm lying and she is sitting"

"Xavier, get your hot ass in this room now" Haruhi smirked as she let him in then slammed the door in the other hosts faces.

"Okay, here is the plan we are going to have sex" Eliza giggled as she heard the disgusted comments from outside the door.

"Sounds fun" Sango laughed holding her hand out for Eliza to high-five.

Both girls stopped laughing and joking after receiving a glare from Haruhi.

"I'm sorry" Sango smiled innocently "Xavier and Haruhi will be working in the club, Eliza and I will rotate who is in the club and who goes on the daily patrol, it is getting very serious now we have had many attacks in the past week some have gotten very close" Sango said in a serious tone.

"Next Friday night the host club will be having a sleepover with the customers and hosts in this music room, we will have to be very careful" Xavier added "now we have band practice so we better get going".

"Coolio, we will see you tomorrow then for the sleepover party" Eliza winked as Haruhi and Xavier left.

"Eliza we have to leave now" Sango whispered looking at the girl half asleep in her lap.

"But I'm comfortable" Eliza complained

"How about we continue this at home, with 'Lord of the Rings' and chips" Sango whispered, Eliza continued to lie in Sango's lap.

"Sounds good" Eliza whispered back sitting up and slowly getting off the couch "well come-on".

Sango smiled at the eccentric girl in front of her "you really are a strange girl" she laughed taking the girls hand and strolling out the back room.

The rest of the club was still there discussing club business, "Later boys" Sango and Eliza waved as they walked to the door.

"Sango, we wish to speak with you in private" Kyoya stated closing his little book "it may take a while".

Sango turned to look at the now pouting purple haired girl next to her "I will see you later tonight" Sango spoke softly as Eliza gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will have everything set up for ya" Eliza said pulling back.

"I look forward to it" Sango giggled releasing Eliza's hand so she could leave the third music room. Sango turned around to see the surprised faces of the host club (yes even Mori) "What?" she snapped fixing her glasses.

"N-nothing" Tamaki stuttered.

Sango moved over to the group and sat down "now what did you want".

"We wanted to talk to you about Haruhi" Kyoya said pushing  
up his glasses.

"W-what about her" Sango stuttered.

"What happened in America that cause you all to come here" Kyoya asked opening his book and looking at me expecting an answer.

"Ask her yourself, I'm not in a position to release that information to you" Sango smirked.

"But Haruhi won't tal-" Tamaki began but was cut off be Sango's phone.

'sha la la la la la my oh my, looks like the boys to shy  
aint gonna kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la ain't that sad, it's such a shame to bad  
ya gonna miss the girl'

"Hello" Sango answered  
"Oh hey Eliza" there was a long pause before she said anything else  
"OMG, I can't believe they actually got Haruhi to do it, film it and show me tonight"  
"Ok bye, love ya" Sango finished by blowing a kiss into the speaker of the phone.

"Sorry what were you saying Tamaki" Sango said politely when she hung up.

"Umm, never mind I can't remember" Tamaki laughed rubbing the back of his neck while blushing.

"Idiot" Kyoya mumbled thinking no-one could hear

"Anything else" Sango asked slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Yes actually, what about these attacks you were speaking of earlier" Kyoya asked slyly as he pushed up his glasses.

"Nothing you have to worry your rich little head over, oh while I remember Xavier said you had some kind of sleepover thing next week, just warning you Eliza and I will be turning up to that no matter what you say" Sango said rummaging through her bag.

"The sleepover if for guests so you are welcome" Tamaki smiled in a princely manner

"Good, 'cause I was going to show up regardless, her protection is my top priority" Sango smirked as she walked towards the door. Followed by the gazes of the host club

"Hey San-Chan, it would be good to have you over for the sleepover so here is an invite for you and Eliza" Honey smiled sweetly as he handed Sango two envelopes.

Sango ruffled the seniors hair "thanks kid, meet me in the gym tomorrow morning if you want a real challenge" she whispered the part about the gym so no-one else would turn up.

"Okay, see you San-Chan" he gave Sango a quick hug before running back to his cake.

**please R&R**

**~Blacksox144~**


	4. Dragons

**I forgot to say, i don't own Ouran High School Host Club and i never will =(**

**Enjoy the story**

For the next week Honey and Sango battled it out together, Honey was getting more and more hits each time

It was Friday morning the host club sleepover was that night.

Haruhi, Xavier, Eliza and Haruhi met up at the school gym for practice.

"Honey might be coming again because I wanted to fight him" Sango smirked as everyone else sweat dropped. "Haruhi, you should totally drop Tamaki one day that would be freaking hilarious" she giggled.

"Yeah I should, one day" Haruhi smirked as she roundhouse kicked Xavier while they were fighting.

"That gay prince would have no idea what hit him" Xavier chucked as he dodged another of Haruhi's attacks and returned strikes.

"Hey, what's wrong with Gays Xavier" Eliza exclaimed breathlessly as she continued her push-ups

"Nothing" Xavier said quickly, Haruhi saw her space and quickly knocked Xavier to the ground with a well-placed foot and a solid punch to the stomach.

"Don't get distracted" Haruhi reminded him as she pulling him up off the mat

"Sorry darling I was lost in your beautiful eyes" Xavier flattered

"You weren't even looking at me dumbass" Haruhi snapped back as she tackled him again.

"I was thinking of you though" he smirked as Haruhi blocked another attack.

"Aww you're so sweet now burn in hell baby" Haruhi grinned as she took his arm and flipped him over her small body.

"I have such a lovely girlfriend" Xavier sighed as he rolled out the way of Haruhi's foot.

Suddenly the door opened slowly, Honey and Mori stood in the door way.

"Hey boy's come on in" Sango smiled motioning for them to enter.

"Good-morning San-Chan, Eli-Chan, Haru-Chan and Xavier" Honey said bowing and then glaring at Xavier.

"Morning Honey" Eliza and Sango chorused.

"Does anyone else suddenly want to Marry Honey just so they can say, Honey I'm home" Eliza giggled.

"Sometimes" Haruhi answered, sending another kick at Xavier

Sango just nodded. "Come-on Honey lets fight" she smirked leading Honey to a matted arena.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Honey clarified as he stood in a fighting stance

"I'm sure, but are you ready to have your ass kicked" Sango smirked as she stood across from Honey relaxing against a nearby wall

"Ha good luck with that" Honey exclaimed as he made the first attack by jumping at Sango.

Sango easily blocked the short seniors attack before returning her own, a single successful punch to the chest sent him flying backwards, he tried many different approaches a few succeeded but most were blocked or dodged. They continued for half an hour a small crowd had surrounded the pair. Most were shocked to see Honey tired while the other **girl** was left with a few marks.

"Let's call it a quits for now" Sango smirked tripping the senior and diving out the way of another attack.

"F-fine" Honey agreed breathing heavily as they bowed to each other than shook hands.

The girls all headed off to shower and change,  
_

"Well that was fun, we should do that more often" Sango smiled when she met up with Honey after she was changed.

"Yeah, although next time I will beat you" Honey spoke triumphantly as a grin spread across his face.

"Okay short stuff" Sango placed a hand on his head.

"Sango darling, I love your outfit today" Eliza smirked walking up to the black haired girl as she looked over the outfit. Sango was wearing a white halter neck top with a black hooded jacket over the top on the hood were to bear ears, she wore a red checked skirt, a black and silver studded belt with a skull and cross bones as the fastening clip, black and white striped socks that came above her knee and black boots that ended half way up her shin then had buckles and studs up the leg.

"Thanks, I knew you would like it" Sango smiled giving a quick spin to show off the entire outfit. "you make the school dress look amazing" she smirked grabbing Eliza's waist and pulling her forwards into a hug.

Honey giggled at the commotion the two made "you girls are strange" he announced when the two girls broke apart.

"Thanks Honey, crap we should be getting to class soon" Sango pouted walking out the gym with her group of friends.  
_

Sango walked into her home room with a smile on her face "good morning Kyoya…Tamaki" she glared, although he couldn't see it through her glasses.

"Morning" Kyoya replied as she took her seat between the two hosts. Class began shortly afterward.  
_

"Hazzah it is lunch time" Eliza called as she raced out into the hallway pulling Haruhi behind her "come on slow poke" she giggled as Haruhi stumbled behind the purple haired girl.

"I'm coming" she smiled catching up to Eliza as the two jogged down the hall "Eliza, we have a situation" Haruhi stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall.

"What, it's not your thing again is it" Eliza panicked

"No, we have a very strong intruder" Haruhi corrected as she sent a quick text to Sango before taking off to the music room with Eliza hot on her heels.

"What's going on" they heard Tamaki ask as they sprinted past him and Kyoya.

Sango soon joined them as the three ran into the music room and locked the door behind them. "What is it Haruhi" Sango asked scanning the room

"We got a dragon" she said seriously as she unclasped her necklace. The other two girls did the same. Sango transformed into her fox demon form, her long blade held over her shoulder.

Haruhi grew giant eagle wings, her body was covered in a brown and white feathered corset like clothing, her lower legs were covered in feathers, she grew talons and her now blonde hair began to look like feathers an eagle mask covered the left half of her face, a small feather tail grew out the back, on each wrist she had metal wolverine like gloves that had 3 blades sticking out over her knuckles, a ribbon fastened the pendant from her necklace around her upper arm. She stood in a battle stance looking around for the beast.

Eliza pulled off her necklace as well her purple hair was longer then her waist it changed to a sandy brown and 2 cat ears sticking out the top, her red eyes were glowing as she bared her fangs and her brown tail was swish back and forth. Her clothes had changed, now she was wearing a tight brown boob tube and a pair of tight black pants with no shoes. In her hand she held a huge scythe that stood taller than she did.

"Here beasty beast" Sango called into the room as she edged further into the pink room.

"Found it" Haruhi said calmly as she looked up at the ceiling where a fire dragon sat taking up the entire roof space "look up"

The other girls did the same thing and gasped in shock "we have never fought something this big before" Eliza whispered

"We can do it, don't worry" Sango smiled as the beast dropped letting out a roar.  
_

"Where is Haruhi" Hikaru asked Kaoru as they walked towards the host room after school with Xavier at their side.

"Who knows, Sango and Eliza were missing as well" Tamaki added as he joined the group.

"Well if she is late then Haruhi's debt will be doubled" Kyoya mumbled as he scribbled in his book.

"Do you always have a stick up your ass or do actually have fun" Xavier smirked. Kyoya glared at him but it was useless because he wasn't watching. "Do you hear that" His eyes widened as a scream echoed through his head.

"No…" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together "what did it sound like"

"A scream, Haruhi's scream" He whispered softly "shit", Xavier took off down the halls.

"Xavier" Tamaki yelled out as he ran after the blue haired boy "where are you going".

"Music room 3" he replied as the others caught up.

Before long they were all looking at the locked mahogany doors "Kyoya open it quickly" Honey said pushing him forwards.

The doors swung open and the smell of smoke and burning flesh invaded their nostrils, everyone looked around in shock. The broken windows, destroyed furniture, small fires were scattered around the room along with blood smears on the floor.

In the middle of some destructed floor tiles lay a motionless Haruhi, they all sprinted across to her unconscious body "Haruhi wake up" Hikaru and Kaoru cried as Xavier scooped her up in his arms with tears falling down his face. The rest of the club watched on in sadness and shock as he rested his forehead on hers letting his tears splash onto her cheeks.

Haruhi let out a small groan as she moved slightly, everyone's eyes looked down at Haruhi in shock

"H-Haru-Chan" Honey cried from Mori's embrace

Couching a few times Haruhi's brown eyes flung open taking the host club by surprise, "S-Sango, Eliza" she said sitting up quickly, a shot of pain travelled through her body as she looked frantically around the room.

"Haruhi, what happened in here" Xavier asked wiping away his tears.

"Wel-" Haruhi began but was soon bombarded with hugs.

"Haruhi" Hikaru exclaimed hugging her along with his brother "are you alright"

"I'm fine guys" she sighed motioning to hide the open wound on her torso.

"HOW IS THAT FINE, THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE" Tamaki yelled running over and hugging her tightly. Haruhi screamed out in pain, Tamaki shot away from her as she turned around showing her burnt back "HOLY SHIZNOTS" Tamaki swore.

"We were all so worried about you" Honey cried hugging her neck

"Y-your guys were worried about me" Haruhi said in surprise

"Of course Haru-Chan, your one of us" Honey smiled hopping off Haruhi

Kyoya looked at her from over his book and fixed his glasses so a glare hid his tears "yes of course we were" Kyoya stated scribbling in his book

Haruhi walked over to him and hugged him tightly then proceeded to do the same to Mori "thanks guys" Haruhi smiled.

Haruhi immediately went into defense mode as she spun around to see Tamaki with blood on his face, his wide eyes were looking up at the ceiling as his body was shaking. Everybody's eyes followed Haruhi gasped as her body shook with sadness.

Eliza was stuck to the roof blood dripping from her mouth and open wounds, her eyes were open and petrified. Her hair fell over her face, Talons were stuck through various parts of her body. Eliza unfortunately had one stuck straight through her abdomen, legs and arms, her legs were badly burnt

"E-Eliza" Haruhi quivered stumbling forwards and falling to her knee's still looking up at her friend.

Eliza closed her mouth and opened it again but only a small scream of pain fell from her bloody lips.

"HOLY SHIT SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE" Honey yelled taking everyone by surprise.

"How are we going to get her down" Kaoru asked while holding his brother in a tight embrace and looking away.

"I-I will d-do it" Haruhi cried softly as tears ran down her face

"How are you going to get up there" Kyoya sighed opening his phone and turning around

Haruhi got up off the floor with help from Mori before standing on his shoulders to slash the giant claws off the severed foot with a knife before pulling Eliza off and gently placing her on the ground. Kyoya and Xavier raced to her side, as she couched slightly claws still sticking through her tanned skin.

"H-Haruhi" Eliza whispered softly, couching up more blood.

"What is it, I'm here" Haruhi gripped her dying friends hand as tears ran down her bloody face.

"S-Sango, is trapped" Eliza strained "sh-she is under old b-beasty over there" Eliza whispered her eyes closing slightly.

"Eliza, look at me" Kyoya said calmly hovering above her head.

Everyone watched as Haruhi stumbled over to the dragon to see it's leg laying off from its body and blue blood pooling around it "Sango" Haruhi screamed as she noticed an arm sticking out from under the huge body.

"There is no way she could still be alive" Tamaki said standing next to Haruhi putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Tamaki, shut your stupid face before I break it" Haruhi snapped, silence filled the room as all eyes fell on a crying Haruhi. "Now I have to get Sango out from under here right this instance" Haruhi's eyes were filled with hope and dread, hoping she was still alive but dreading the truth.

"How are you going to get her out" Honey inquired looking at the size of the beast then the small brunette.

Haruhi didn't answer instead she moved over to the beast and placed her hands underneath it and began to lift. Tamaki screamed in shock as the dragon kicked Haruhi across the room and into a wall.

"Shit it's still alive" Eliza couched pulling a talon out her arm and throwing it to Xavier

Xavier threw the talon at the beast it collided at a high speed piercing the plated skin drilling through the body and out the other-side before stabbing into the wall coated in blood.

Haruhi quickly recovered and used her knife to slit the dragons throat many times before it fell the head fell to the ground and rolled away from the falling body.

Hikaru and Kaoru lost their lunch as Haruhi was sprayed with a shower of blood. Sango lay still and lifeless under the dragons shadow as it slowly began to topple on top of her again, Haruhi noticed the dragon and quickly threw herself on top of Sango as the dragon disappeared in a ball of fire and smoke burning Haruhi's back.

"Xavier, save her please" Eliza whispered holding his sleeve, he nodded his head reluctantly before running over to Sango and placing his glowing hands on her chest.

"Oi you pervert" Tamaki yelled but was shut up by a sense of pain in his foot. Looking down he saw Kyoya's foot crushing his.

Sango was carried to the middle of the room next to Eliza where she came to. They watched as she strained and moved slightly before opening her blood red eyes to stare into the aqua pools known as Xavier's eyes, a smile was seen on her face before it quickly disappeared.

"Haruhi, where is she" Sango swallowed the blood in her mouth and looked at the brunette with saddened eyes, Haruhi felt tears come out of her eyes "Haruhi, where is Eliza, where is my sister" Sango felt tears slip from her eyes.

"Sister, I thought you guys were a couple" Tamaki stated

Haruhi moved out the way to show the weak body of Sango's sister

Sango cried out in sadness as she looked at her sister, she dragged herself over to her and placed a hand on her cold cheek "You're going to be fine, you can't die I won't let you, you will survive" Sango exclaimed with tears pouring out her eyes.

"My time is almost up, I'm sorry I won't be here to enjoy life with you" Eliza couched weakly grasping Sango's hand.

"Don't talk like that, you will enjoy it with me" Sango yelled… "E-Eliza" she whispered as her sister's hand fell limp and her eyes closed forever. "No-no-no Eliza" she screamed "come back to me, please" Sango cried resting her forehead against Eliza's, "please come back to me, I can't live without you" she whispered stroking her thumb along Eliza's cheek "Xavier, can you…" she stopped when he shook his head

"I only have enough to bring back one from the dead, she requested you so I followed her dying wish" he whispered. As they removed the pendant from her and she returned to her human form, blood soaking through her clothes.

The paramedics sprinted into the room and immediately came to the girls sides getting their vitals stable before moving them onto stretchers.

"Honey" Sango cried holding out her hand. Reaching up her grabbed her hand but soon found himself sitting on the stretcher flying out the room past the hundreds of confused and horrified girls. "Honey, please don't let go" Sango cried gripping his hand tightly.

"I won't Sango, I promise" He whispered as she slipped out of consciousness.

Haruhi was raced down the hall next with Xavier holding her hand as tears streamed down her face "don't worry babe you are going to be alright" Xavier petted her hair as he ran along next to her.

Eliza was carried out in a body bag, sending gasps and cries through the crowd. "Ladies the club has been cancelled for certain reasons" Tamaki sniffed with glassy eyes "I'm sorry" he sprinted down the hall after the paramedics with the others leaving the Special Forces to clean up.

**This is my first time at writting a scene like the one you just read, please let me know what you think  
The story is going to have a lot more depression and angst in it now. please don't hate me for it**

**please R&R  
~Blacksox144~**


	5. Secrets in the hospital

**Heyy, this is a short chapter but you will find out some secrets. (yay, secrets)**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (but i do own Sango, Xavier and the plot)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

The club arrived at the Hospital owned by Kyoya's family to see Honey and Xavier sitting in the waiting room with blood covering their bodies.

"Mitskuni" Mori called, Honey lifted his head to face his cousin with teary eyes "how are they".

"Umm… Haruhi and Sango are in surgery but Eliza was pronounced dead on the scene" Honey cried launching himself into Mori's arms

"Xavier" Kaoru asked walking over to the blue haired boy.

Xavier stared at his bloody hands "I-I can't believe this, usually she comes out fine from her fights" he cried looking up at Kaoru "I should have been there for her, it's all my fault"

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Kaoru wrapped his arm around Xavier and hugged him.  
_

They sat in the waiting room for hours, no-one could sleep after what they saw, the vision of blood and death was haunting them.

Yoshio eventually came through and immediately spotted his brother, Kyoya noticed his brother and walked over to him. After a small chat he returned to his waiting friends.

He took a deep breath in "they will be fine, it was close but they are fine" Kyoya let out a real smile as the others let out cheers and hugged one-another.

"They will have to stay here for a while, but then they can come home, but don't expect them to be at school they did lose a close friend remember" he reminded them.

"Can we see her" Tamaki asked impatiently

"Yes but we have to be very quiet" Kyoya said leading the way to their rooms "this one is Sango's this is Haruhi's" Kyoya pointed to two separate room across from one another.

Honey walked into Sango's room while everyone else walked into Haruhi's.

"Xavier, I was wondering if you had Sango's families contact details" Kyoya asked while still in the hallway.

"Eliza was the only family she had left" Xavier sighed "she has no one else" he added before walking into the room

Kyoya looked shocked 'no-one' he thought as he strolled coolly into the room  
_

Honey sat by Sango's bed and held her hand while she slept, the steady beep of her monitor soon sent the blonde senior into a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the club came in to see Sango, a faint smile could be seen on their faces when they saw Honey asleep leaning against the bed holding Sango's hand. They decided against waking Honey and instead went back to Haruhi's room.

When they made it back Haruhi stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open showing her beautiful brown doe eyes. "Haruhi, how are you feeling" Kyoya asked when she was fully awake.

"Like shit" she smirked "oh sorry, that wasn't lady like I feel like…umm…shit".

"Haruhi, you're such an idiot" Xavier shook his head smiling "but that's why I love you" he leaned in a planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Where is Honey" Haruhi asked slightly confused at the absence of the short senior

"He is sleeping in the other room with Sango" Mori said. Haruhi nodded her head

"I have to see Izzy" Haruhi spoke to Xavier

"Who is Izzy" Tamaki asked

"Sango"

"You have to see Sango" Hikaru asked

"Yes" Haruhi said

"Then why did you say Izzy"

"Because I have to see her" Haruhi exclaimed

"So you have to see Izzy and Sango" Tamaki asked

"No…Yes…whatever, can I get out of here" Haruhi asked

"I'm sorry you can't" Kyoya said firmly

"Kyoya, don't be such a heartless ass and let me see her, she has just lost her sister" Haruhi said crossly.

"It's not up to me, it's the hospitals orders" Kyoya shrugged before leaving the room with tears in his eyes.

Haruhi pouted and crossed her arms, but brightened up slightly when Ranka came rushing into the room "Haruhi baby, are you alright" Ranka cried rushing to Haruhi's side "how is everyone else" Ranka looked at her with worry filling his eyes

"E-Eliza is gone" she cried hugging her father, Ranka hugged Haruhi back as tears fell from his eyes "and Sango is in the room across the hall" Haruhi whispered "she saved my life dad, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here" Haruhi cried.

They twins and Tamaki started bawling their eyes out again while they all slipped out the room to go home.

The next day Haruhi was allowed to go and see Sango, even though Sango hadn't woken up yet.

Honey was just waking up when Ranka pushed Haruhi into the room in a wheelchair "Honey sempai" Haruhi said slightly surprised "where you here all night" she questioned.

"Yeah I was, I promised her I wouldn't leave her side" Honey said rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"WHERE IS HARUHI" Tamaki yelled from the other room, Ranka tensed but quietly ushered everyone into Sango's room to get away from Tamaki.

"Sango, I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Haruhi cried to Sango's sleeping body "if I hadn't run in without checking to see if you two were ready this wouldn't have happened" Haruhi grabbed Sango's hand and held it tightly

"It's not your fault" Sango whispered weakly, "it was too strong Eliza was right we have never taken on a dragon before we should have called for back-up, then she might still be here" Sango whispered

"What do you mean taken on a dragon" Ranka exclaimed.

Haruhi turned to him and sighed "I guess we should tell you now" Haruhi looked at Sango who nodded "fine but you have to bring Tamaki in" Ranka mumbled something before opening the door and pulling Tamaki in by the ear.

"Alright, where to begin" Haruhi thought out loud

"From the beginning usually" Kyoya said as he sat down in a spare chair and got out his notebook

"Fine then, my name is not Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi smiled

"WHAT" came a chorus of voices

"My real name is Princess Charlotte Alejandra Basilia Romero" Haruhi was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"Are you Spanish" Hikaru asked

"No, I am Californian" Haruhi replied "Anyway, I came here after the assassination of my family Sango, Eliza and Xavier were my protectors, we were put undercover first in California, but I had to leave from there because Eliza, Sango and I were sold to a 'host club' but let me tell you it was not like your host club" Haruhi said still clutching Sango's soft hand

"Then what kind of host club do you mean" Tamaki asked

"We were strippers Tamaki" Sango blurted, making Tamaki blush as red as a tomato

"So, we came to Japan and I moved in with Ranka he was my undercover dad, we changed our names and appearance so he couldn't track us down. Jacob Stephenson was trying to kill me but we got into a fight with him a couple of years back and I thought I had killed him, but he is back and more powerful. Then I went to Ouran Academy and met you lot where I was forced into another host club" Haruhi giggled at the last bit. "I have always been protecting you guys, but I didn't want to worry you so I didn't say anything. We have come so close and I didn't want to lose your friendship".

"So are you and Xavier actually a couple or is that a cover" Tamaki asked

"It is a cover" Haruhi sighed as she looked over to Xavier.

"What about the funny costume Eliza was wearing earlier" Hikaru asked

"Those are our true forms I am a fox demon, Haruhi is and eagle demon, Xavier is wolf demon and Eliza was a cat demon" Sango explained as Xavier unclasped his necklace to show them.

"S-so you are a princess and a demon" Tamaki stuttered.

Haruhi nodded her head "I'm sorry we didn't tell you all sooner" she sighed.

"So Eliza, Sango and Xavier are freaks as well" Tamaki asked, not realizing what he said

"Tamaki Suoh we are not freaks, so please don't refer to us like that" Sango yelled while Xavier and Ranka chased everyone out the room, except Honey who managed to slip their grasp.

"Aren't you going as well Honey" Sango asked the small boy "I bet you are terrified as well".

"No, I think it is really cool that you guys are demons" Honey smiled with flowers floating around his head.

"Thanks Honey" Sango said as kissing his head

* * *

**Please R&R**

**~Blacksox144~**


	6. Back to school

**I don't own OHSHC but I do own Sango, Xavier and the plot**

(2 weeks later)  
"Haruhi, I'm nervous about going back, I-I don't think I'm ready" Sango whispered as they sat in the back of Honey's limo.

"So am I, it is going to be hard but we will do it together" Haruhi grabbed Sango's hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry we will protect you" Honey said as he thumped his chest

"Well here is goes" Sango whispered to herself as they got out the car

Haruhi, Mori, Honey and Sango walked into the school grounds, Haruhi and Sango were between the two cousins.

"HARUHI" Tamaki yelled running over to 'his daughters' but Mori tripped him before he could reach the beaten girls "Mori-sempai, what was that for" Tamaki wined from his place on the ground.

"Tamaki we are still very sore" Haruhi snapped "so fuck off".

Honey, Mori and a lot of the girls stopped when they heard Haruhi's sentence.

"Haruhi" Sango said "I will see you later" she said softly before she walked off.

"Poor girl, no-one should have to go through that" Haruhi frowned with tears welling up her eyes,

"It's a shame" Honey added shaking his head

As if a light bulb appeared above Haruhi's head an idea struck her mind "Honey-Sempai, I have an idea if you are up to it" Haruhi smirked like the twins. Honey was scared at first but then nodded his head.

"Great, you like Sango don't you, as in more than a friend" Haruhi asked. Honey blushed bright red and a giddy smile appeared on his face "I will take that as a yes, take her on a date and get her mind off everything" Haruhi whispered so the jealous fan-girls couldn't hear.

Honey gave a thumbs up before rushing to class because he didn't want to be late.  
_

Sango sat with her head leaning on the desk between the bone crushing prince and the shadow king not acknowledging either of them. Tamaki looked at her with a frown on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Mommy we must do something" Tamaki announced quietly, glancing at Sango.

Sango zoned out thinking about the worst day of her life

(_flashback_)  
_"Here beasty beasty" Sango called into the room as she edged further into the pink room._

_"Found it" Haruhi said calmly as she looked up at the ceiling where a fire dragon sat taking up the entire roof space "look up"_

_The other girls did the same thing and gasped in shock "we have never fought something this big before" Eliza whispered_

_"We can do it, don't worry" Sango smiled as the beast dropped letting out a roar._

_The beast landed in-front of the demons swinging it's tail around in a sweeping motion. "Jump" Haruhi yelled as her feet left the ground and she landed on the tail running up onto it's back_ _and stabbing behind its neck slicing through the thick armored skin._

_"Haruhi" Sango yelled as the dragon reared up smashing it's head on the ceiling while Haruhi clung to the spikes climbing his back._

_Eliza and Sango looked at each other before running into join the battle, blood was shed from both sides of the battle. Sango cringed every time Eliza was struck or injured by the large beast._

_After hours of fighting the dragon swiped at the girls with his tail, Eliza and Sango dodged but Haruhi was sent flying under the force. Eliza was impaled on the sharp talons as she was forced into the ceiling. Sango severed the dragons leg leaving it still clinging to the roof with her unconscious sister, she ran towards the dragon clutching the sword in her bloody hands before slicing the dragons torso open and accidentally slipping in some blood sliding underneath the collapsing dragon body, being crushed by the enormous weight…_

_The next thing Sango remembered was opening her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at hers and her sister dying in her arms.  
(End flashback)_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she excused herself from class. Wandering aimlessly through the halls like a ghost not able to leave this world.

Kyoya had been asked to retrieve her, but lost her almost straight away. He began wandering the halls looking for the girl that had been placed under his responsibility. "Why is she so troublesome" he spoke aloud to his self, glancing out the window he noticed a person sitting by the fountain. He knew it was her straight away due to her lack of uniform.

Sango wore dark wash skinny jeans, red converse and a black muscle top reading 'burn in hell' across the bust. Her headphones were in.

Kyoya neared her and stopped when he heard the sweet melody coming through the courtyard, Sango's lips weren't moving that is when he noticed another person sitting behind Sango. Moving forwards slightly he noticed it was Haruhi listening to Sango's iPod and singing along to 'taking the long way' but Dixie chicks.

Haruhi stopped as soon as she noticed Kyoya walking over to them "Kyoya what are you doing here" Haruhi questioned as Sango just turned her head to stare at him.

"I was told to bring Sango back" he said watching as Sango stood up robotically and walked slowly past Kyoya "nice singing by the way Haruhi" he smirked making Haruhi blush. Kyoya walked ahead of Sango occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see how far away she was. Eventually they made it back to class where they sat in total silence.  
_

Lunch came and Sango stayed seated in her class room while the others left her to her thoughts.

Honey was waiting in the hall surprisingly without Mori "Honey what are you doing here" Tamaki asked looking around for Mori.

"I came to see San-Chan" he said sweetly.

"She is still in the class room, she hasn't spoken to anyone all day, good luck" Kyoya said walking down the hallway to get his lunch, Tamaki trotted along behind him.

"Thanks guys" Honey called out waving at the 2 boys before walking into the class room. He spotted Sango sitting on the window sill staring out into the dark and clouded sky.

Honey walked over to her and jumped up onto the window sill opposite her. His heart broke when he saw her expressionless face with a black tear running down her cheek.

"Sango, are you alright" He asked softly, deciding now was not the time for cutesy nicknames

"No…I miss her so much, I want her back" Sango cried as more tears fell from beneath her glasses.

Honey moved over to her hugging her tightly, he felt her cry into his shoulder and hug him back "I know, I know" he whispered softly giving her a kiss on the cheek as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"Thank you Honey" Sango whispered through his jacket "Thanks for being here for me".

"That's what friends are for" Honey said.

"I thank you for being my friend" Sango smiled slightly

The bell sounded and Honey had to leave to get back to his own class. As soon as he left Sango slammed her head onto the desk just as Kyoya and Tamaki walked in accidentally knocking herself out.

Tamaki flew into a panic when he heard the thud and looked at Sango's unconscious body leaning on the desk while Kyoya calmly took the seat next to her. Removing his blazer he folded it up and placed it under her head before removing her glasses and leaning them on the desk in front of her.

Sango gained consciousness again half way through the lesson, but had a splitting headache (I wonder why)… so she went to sleep after moving her arms up to surround her head.  
_

At the end of the lesson Kyoya gently woke her up and began heading to the clubroom.

Sango stood outside the large doors and shook with sadness and fear, constant images of Eliza's dead body and the dragon flashed through her head. She was about to open the door when someone grabbed her shaking hand.

"Are you alright" Honey asked looking up with worry in his eyes.

Sango looked down at him "I-I can't do it, every time I try I think Eliza and the dragon are going to still be on the other side" she whispered.

Honey looked at Mori then back to Sango, he released her hand and then jumped up onto her "don't worry, we will be here and you don't have to go in if you don't want to" he said gently hugging her around the neck

"Together" she whispered so softly Honey almost missed it.

Honey nodded at Mori. Mori moved forwards and opened the door slowly and looked into the newly refurbished room, the rest of the club was there already, Haruhi was the same as Sango, but she had her arms tightly around Hikaru. He pushed open the door the rest of the way and walked in with Sango's hand in his own, as he gently led her into the room. Honey clinging to her and talking softly to make her feel better.

"My other daughter is here" Tamaki yelled running over but stopped when Mori glared at him.

"But Mori I only want to hug her" Tamaki complained as Sango moved around the center of the room her eyes locked on one spot. "What's wrong with her" Tamaki asked observing her movements.

Kyoya hit him across the back of the head with his book "What do you think, idiot"

Tamaki thought for a moment "nothing springs to mind".

Kyoya mentally face palmed "her sister died right there, so it probably brings back unwanted memories" Kyoya whispered harshly

"Ohhhh, but that was last week, why would she still be upset about that…I'm already over it completely" Tamaki said dramatically, Kyoya was about to hit him with his notebook but Haruhi beat him to it by slapping him hard across the face.

"Shut your stupid face Tamaki, don't make me hit you again" she threatened before walking back over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were sitting on the couch stunned by Tamaki's stupidity and the fact that Haruhi actually slapped him.

Tamaki tried to go to his corner of depression but was stopped when Kyoya grabbed his arm "we have just had this place fixed so you are not going to grow mushrooms" he snapped.

"So where is Xavier, shouldn't he be with Haruhi" Honey asked from next to Sango.

"He had band rehearsal" Haruhi said from Hikaru and Kaoru's embrace "Oh yeah we have to go there after club, okay Sango" Haruhi turned to see Sango staring at that one spot on the floor.

"San-Chan" Honey said waving his hand in front of her face…nothing

"Hello anyone home" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled in front of her…still nothing

"This is most peculiar" Kyoya stated writing in his note book while everyone surrounded her trying to get her to snap out of her daze.

"I know something that always works on her" Haruhi spoke up gaining the attention of the hosts "lick her neck"

"…"

"WHAT" everyone except Kyoya and Mori yelled who just gave her a 'what-the-fuck' look.

"Lick her neck, it takes her out of any trance, watch I will show you" Haruhi got up from the couch and made her way over to Sango before placing one hand under her chin and tilting it up. She dipped her head down and slowly licked her neck just under her jaw.

Sango jumped slightly before coming back from her dream world "what's up" she asked as if nothing ever happened as she scanned the crowd of blushing boys in front of her in confusion.

"We have to go to the bands rehearsal after club time" Haruhi repeated with a smirk

Sango nodded her head before lying down on the couch while Honey went to find cake. When he returned with the strawberry cake Sango was fast asleep.  
_

After the club had finished Sango and Haruhi grabbed their bags and edged around the center spot of the room and walked out the door.

Eventually they arrived at the 2 story house, they saw the garage open and the band inside already practicing. Haruhi shot out of Sango's car and into Xavier's arms as she was spun around in a hug…not like Tamaki a gently hug with a slower spin.

"Hey, our managers are finally here" Leon exclaimed getting up to hug Haruhi and Sango.

"Wow, this look awesome, you have really done this place up" Haruhi said as he looked around the room. The walls were covered in posters speakers stood in the back corners, small lights were hung around the walls and an old couch was against the wall.

"Great now that everyone is here we should get to our gig" Axle said putting his bass in its case

"Hang on we have to get changed first" Haruhi smirked as she and Sango walked down a small hallway to find their clothes.

When they came back Sango was wearing a black strapless dress that had a pink ribbon under the bust, and flared out slightly from there. She wore silver high heels and her hair was curled with a touch of make-up to enhance her features. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen when she walked into the room.

Haruhi followed closely behind in a dress similar to Sango's except it was red with a black sash under her bust. She wore black high heels, her short hair was ruffled slightly making her look more mature and as touch of make-up painted her face.

"Hurry up girls" Xavier called from the van outside

"Come on boys let's go make some money" Haruhi cheered as she began making her way out to the van with Sango.

"So where are we off to" Sango asked.

"Bar 49" Zac answered from behind the steering wheel

Haruhi rolled her eyes and leant on Xavier's shoulder for the trip. When they pulled up there was a man standing out the front, he looked like the security guard for the bar "is this it, girls can you go find out for us please" Xavier smirked as Haruhi and Sango climbed out of the van.

"Ready Haruhi" Sango asked

"Yep, here we go" Haruhi winked at the boys as they shut the door

"This better be the right place" Zac laughed as the two girls walked up to the guard moving their hips to tease the boys in the van.

"Umm excuse me, is this bar 49" Haruhi asked sweetly

"Why yes it is" he smirked leaning up against the wall "can I buy you cuties some drinks later?"

Haruhi blushed "I-I will have to ask my boyfriend he can be a little over protective" Haruhi giggled

"We will see" Sango smirked winking at him before turning around and waving to the rest of the guys while Haruhi went to find the manager

"Alright grab the instruments and let's go" Leon said grabbing his keyboard _

Once the band was completely set up Haruhi tested the microphone "1-2-3, 1-2-3, testing hello can you hear me" Haruhi giggled

"Loud and clear" Sango called from the other side of the room

The bar began to slowly fill with people half an hour after Xavier's band got there.

"Hey everyone, our bands name is Roses for Eliza, and we are going to entertain you" Xavier cheered. "This first song is called 'U + Ur Hand'" The guitar started to play the intro before Xavier switched on his stage persona and started singing.  
_

Many songs and drinks later, the band packed up and began to leave, Haruhi and Sango strutted out giggling, with the rest of the band following.

"That was fun we should do in every week…oh wait we do" Haruhi laughed as she tripped in her heels but was caught by Xavier "thanks, babe" she smiled.

"Anytime" he replied as he helped the drunk girls into the van.

Once they were back at the garage it was 2:00 in the morning and everyone was exhausted, Haruhi and Sango changed back into the clothes they wore before and climbed into the van to be driven home.

They pulled up outside a large American style 2 story house "we're here" Leon said from the front seat.

"Thanks dude" Sango said as she stumbled out the door with Haruhi behind her "thanks for the ride guys, smell ya later" she laughed.

"Byeeee" Haruhi added waving at them before both girls turned and headed to the front door.

"Honey I'm home, oh that's right I live alone now" Sango frowned while Haruhi stumbled around trying to take her shoes off. "Just go upstairs to your room" Sango said stumbling up to the master bedroom.

"Goodnight Sango, I mean morning" Haruhi yelled from her room as she slammed the door.

"Sleep well Haruhi" Sango yelled back slamming her door

"What's for breakfast" Haruhi yelled opening her door then slamming it again.

"Food, Now shut-up and sleep" Sango said from her bed

"Fine" Haruhi yelled back.

**please R&R  
~Blacksox144~**


	7. Spongebob and SAW and Pizza, Oh my!

**Heyy, i'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, i have been busy playing minecraft and watching Fairytail.  
i hope you enjoy this chapter, i will post another chapter up soon hopefully if not please feel free to yell at me!**

**thanks to the following people for Following, favoriting or reviewing you all get a waffle ###  
- sheshedj95  
- Jasmin3103  
- AliceKingstonLol**

- 59lavender  
- Hellosweetie4737  
- MikuruM  
- L.A.B.B Murder Cases  
- TomTom2014  
- Percabeth8

**Just so we're clear i DON'T own Ouran High School Host Club but i do own my O.C's Xavier, Sango and Eliza**

* * *

Haruhi woke up the next day to the smell of bacon, reluctantly she dragged herself out of bed and down stairs to the kitchen where Sango was making bacon sandwiches and coffee. "Morning" Haruhi yawned.

"I think you mean afternoon, sleeping beauty" Sango retorted her messy hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Afternoon, but it's Tuesday we have school" Haruhi panicked running her fingers through her hair.

"Well I tried to wake you up this morning but you told me to Fuck off and screw school 'cause you weren't going" Sango laughed flicking on the wide screen TV "besides you look a mess".

"Thanks love, you look freaking hot as-well in your SpongeBob PJ pants and Tank-top" Haruhi laughed making a coffee then retreating to the couch to watch SpongeBob.

"Here, eat lunch I made bacon and coffee" Sango yawned placing a plate on Haruhi's lap before dropping down next to her.

"Thanks" Haruhi said as she scoffed her bacon and sipped her coffee.

The girls laughed a few times while watching SpongeBob, they ate chips and drank energy drinks for what seemed like forever. Until there was a knock on the door, Sango got up off the couch and made her way to the door she opened it with sleepy eyes before slamming it again almost straight away.

"Who is it" Haruhi asked leaning over the couch

"Some stupid host club with a blonde idiot" Sango explained sitting back down on the couch.

Another knock came on the door, this time it was a lot harder "GO AWAY NO-ONES HOME" she yelled.

"Well that's just ridiculous because someone just opened the door and slammed it in Tamaki's face giving him a blood-nose" Hikaru laughed.

"WELL THERE WAS SOMEONE BUT THEY LEFT NOW" Haruhi yelled out giggling.

"Fine we will just leave and take this cake with us" Honey said as he turned around pulling the others

"Honey-sempai what are you doing, I want to see my daughters" Tamaki complained

Honey counted down from 3 and by one the door was wide open and Sango was standing there with a grin on her face "everyone except Tamaki can come in" Sango exclaimed glaring at the bloody nosed blonde. Everyone walked in leaving Tamaki out in the Spring air.

"Haruhi, you're here to" Hikaru exclaimed looking at the brunette curled up on the couch.

"We love your dress sense" Kaoru added looking at the Patrick PJ pants and matching Tank-top Haruhi was dressed in.

"Shut up, twits" Haruhi said opening a can of Mother and taking a huge mouthful.

"So why were you absent today girls" Kyoya asked getting out his notebook.

"Big night" Haruhi and Sango said together

"Besides Haruhi didn't want to get up this morning, in fact she only got up 3 hours ago" Sango stated looking at the clock "she was in a foul mood as well…dropping the 'F bomb' continuously I never knew you could fit it in 4 times in a 5 word sentence" Sango stuffed some chips in her mouth.

"Yeah, and there has been a SpongeBob marathon" Haruhi explained pointing to the large TV as a new episode started playing.

"What the hell is SpongeBob" Hikaru and Kaoru asked sitting on either side of Haruhi, Hikaru took the can from her and had a mouth full.

"This stuff is disgusting, why are you drinking it" Hikaru asked as he handed the can back.

"I like it so…I couldn't give a fuck if you didn't" Haruhi snapped back as she continued to watch the TV.

"Holy cheese nuggets, dinner time" Sango exclaimed looking at the clock and making her way into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking" Honey asked sitting on a stool across from her at the bench.

"I can't cook very well, so I probably just order some pizza, do you lot want some as well" Sango stated as she began to look through a pamphlet.

"If we may" Kyoya stated

"Yes please" Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey chimed while Mori just nodded.

"Ok then, we will order…umm…" Sango began looking through the pizza list

"Just get a meatlovers, a supreme, and a Hawaiian" Haruhi said from the couch.

"Cool" Sango said as she picked up the phone and dialled the pizza place.

"Hi, can I please order 3 family sized pizzas, one meatlovers, one Supreme and one Hawaiian" Sango ordered. "can we get this delivered?...cool thanks, can I get 4, 2 Litre bottles of coke please" Everyone except Haruhi just looked at her as she gave the address "thanks bye" she hung up the phone before leaving the room.

"Did you order enough" Hikaru asked sarcastically when she came back with her purse.

"Yes I did, there is enough for lunch tomorrow" Sango snapped placing her purse on the bench "I wonder is Tamaki is still outside" Sango giggled moving to the door. She opened it to see Tamaki sitting on the steps leading up to the door, "he is still there" She laughed running back into the room.

"He is" Haruhi laughed

"Pizza is here as well" she cheered grabbing her purse off the bench and running to the door just after he knocked.

"Hi, I have a pizza delivery for this address" the guys said

"Yep, thanks a bunch" Sango handed over the money and took the pizza's back inside the house along with the coke. "Who's hungry" she cheered placing the boxes on the table in front of the TV and grabbing some glasses.

"What about Tama-Chan" Honey asked

"Usually I don't let vermin into the house" Sango smirked before whistling loudly.

"What was that for" Kaoru asked taking a bite of his pizza

"Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi duck" Sango said sinking into her seat, Haruhi did the same and pulled the twins down just in time as a huge border Collie jumped over the couch and landed at Sango's feet "good girl Silky" she praised throwing him a slice of pizza before taking one for herself.

"Is her name Silky" Honey asked scratching the dog behind it's ears

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful" Haruhi said as the dog jumped up onto the couch stepping on Hikaru's crotch. "Huh, she is a good girl, you can tell this was Eliza's dog" Haruhi smiled sadly as Hikaru fell onto the floor. Silky took his place resting her head on Haruhi's lap as she was fed pieces of pizza.

"Excuse me" Sango got up and jumped over the back of the couch and left the room with tears in her eyes.

Haruhi watched her go before turning back to Hikaru who was climbing back up onto the couch muttering to himself.

"We need a scary movie" Haruhi grabbed the remote and flicked on 'SAW'.

Half way through the movie they heard a banging noise from upstairs, the twins jumped and Honey glanced at Haruhi who was looking up.

"Excuse me, I will be right back" she paused the movie as someone was being cut open and walked out the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru fumbled with the controller before flicking it back onto SpongeBob.

"What are you doing" They heard Haruhi yell from upstairs "what would they think if they saw you like this".

"Oh probably think I'm just some emo bitch" Sango yelled back "but I'm past caring about what others think of me"

"Well I'm fairly sure there are lots of people who care for you, if they saw you like this they would freak" Haruhi yelled back

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK" Sango screamed "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK"

"NO" Haruhi yelled

"GIVE IT BACK" Sango yelled

"NO WAY IN HELL, STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A BITCH" Haruhi screamed.

"SLUT"

"WHORE"

"GET A LIFE" Sango cried

"I HAVE A LIFE" Haruhi screamed back

Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the ceiling above them in shock. They heard thumps and screams before deciding they would go up when they heard something smashing.

Walking up the wooden stairs they followed the yells to the end of a hall, a door was slightly open and Haruhi sat on the ground with Sango crying in her arms. Haruhi noticed them and mouthed 'sorry' to them.

Kyoya and Mori looked at each other before ushering the others out of the house, to see Tamaki waiting out the front with a limo.

"Hurry up you lot, it's getting late and we should be going" Tamaki waved with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

One week later Haruhi and Sango finally showed up to school, they looked exhausted. Sango was wearing a black dress, it had a tight fitting top with a loose skirt that ended at her knee's, she had a black ribbon tied around her neck. Her hair was messy and she wore black lipstick with dark make-up around her eyes, black ballet flats were covering her feet.

Haruhi showed up in her normal uniform but with a black headband, a black ribbon tied around her neck and a black rose pinned to her jacket.

Most of the girls were confused by their behaviour and were worried by the non-existent smile that they both usually wore.

Both girls walked in silently hand in hand, without so much as a goodbye as they went their separate ways.

Haruhi walked into the classroom and sat in the corner away from the bickering twins, who didn't notice when she walked in. Haruhi stared out the window a single tear slipped from her eye as she remembered the funeral she attended for Eliza the day after the club visited.

Sango walked into her empty classroom and took Kyoya's seat so she didn't have to sit next to Tamaki. She placed her arms on the desk before resting her head on her arms and closing her red eyes. Sango hadn't bothered to bring glasses today, Eliza was always telling her that her eyes were beautiful and she didn't need to hide them behind sunglasses.

Kyoya and Tamaki walked in and saw someone lying on Kyoya's table, Tamaki was about to tell her to move when Kyoya pushed Tamaki into his seat and sat next to Sango.

Lifting her head slightly, she took notice that Kyoya and Tamaki were now in class and the teacher had walked in.

"Sango Lucia" he called looking around the room

Sango put her hand up "Here" she said softly

"Sango" Tamaki whispered, Sango lifted her head and looked at him

"What"

"Just didn't recognise you, that's all" Tamaki cowered, under the gaze of her crimson eyes.

"So you decided to show up finally" Kyoya said writing in his book

"Yes, I finally decided to showed up Kyoya did Haruhi and I take away some of your precious profits while we were gone, or were you actually worried" she snapped

Kyoya sat in a stunned silence, he hadn't expected that sort of reaction to his statement

"All business with you, fine you want my excuse I was at a funeral on Wednesday and crying for the past week and we haven't slept much sorry if that inconvenienced you" she yelled before storming out the classroom

All eyes focused on Kyoya who just sat there like he was frozen. Haruhi on the other hand was finally noticed by the twins when one of the girls asked why she was crying. "It's nothing, really" She smiled her host club smile before pulling out a pocket knife and carving 'R.I.P, Eliza 14/2/2013' into the desk.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Xavier put his hand over hers and slipped the knife from her grasp as she burst into tears throwing herself into Xavier's arms, much to the teachers objection.

Sango was walking aimlessly as she soon found herself staring at the large doors of music room 3, slowly she pushed open the door and made her way inside.

"Sorry you can't be in here" Honey smiled opening the back door "San-Chan, what are you doing here" Honey asked looking at her appearance.

"I was just walking and this is where I ended up" she whispered "but I should probably leave like you said" Sango turned around and went to leave again but was stopped by Mori.

"No, don't leave…I didn't realize it was you at first" Honey smiled leading her to a couch "Why are you wearing that today" he asked serving her a piece of cake.

Sango shrugged as she poked at the cake in front of her with her fork "I don't know, I guess because Eliza's funeral was last week and I'm still missing her"

Honey moved closer and hugged her tightly "don't worry there are people here for you" he whispered, he couldn't tell her everything was going to be alright because her sister was dead, nothing was going to change that. Mori even wrapped his arm around her shoulders for comfort and offered her a warming smile.

"Thanks guys, I should probably go apologise to Kyoya soon" Sango sniffed "I yelled at him earlier"

"You yelled at Kyoya and survived to tell the tale…Amazing" Honey clapped

Sango giggled slightly and ruffled his hair "I'm so lucky to you two in my life" she smiled.  
_

During lunch Sango and Haruhi sat outside in the courtyard underneath a tree while they ate leftover pizza in total silence until…

"HA-RU-HI" Tamaki yelled running across the yard towards them

"Oh crap" Haruhi whispered as they got up and left before he could reach them "I really don't feel like dealing with him today" she sighed.

"Or any day for that matter" Sango added

"Agreed, I think I should hold off on going to the club for a bit" Haruhi said as they walked toward the cafeteria

"Shall we tell them now" Sango suggested pointing to the table of club members.

"Yes" Haruhi said with an expressionless face

"Excuse me, we will not be attending the club for a while" Sango said looking down at her hands, scared to meet Honey's chocolate eyes.

"Sorry if this inconveniences you" Haruhi added with a sad expression "now if you will excuse us, we must go home" Haruhi said before both girls walked out ignoring the hanging presence of a perky Tamaki.

"Wait my daughters" he yelled prancing behind the two girls

"Tamaki" Haruhi turned slightly

Hope filled Tamaki's eyes "yes my darling" he said prancing closer

"FUCK OFF" the two yelled. Tamaki froze in mid-air and turned to stone

**R&R please  
~Blacksox~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i put the chapter in the Doc Manager but i forgot to actually add it to the story...Oops sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but i do own the band members, Sango, Xavier and Silky**

**Enjoy**

When the two girls arrived home everything was dumped at the door as Sango climbed the stairs to her room while Haruhi began cleaning the house so they could have their band rehearsal.

~At school~  
"So they're not coming to the club for a while" Honey asked sadly as he paused eating his strawberry cake "maybe we should go see if they are alright" he suggested looking at the other members.

"We should then we can see what the problem is and if we can help with it" Kaoru added

"I suppose we could, we are going to lose profits without those two here" Kyoya said

"Will you stop with the business talk we all know you want to see them because you're worried, so stop being so stuck-up" Hikaru yelled

Kyoya glared at him while his brother pulled him back down into his seat.

"So it is agreed we shall go and see them tonight" Tamaki exclaimed happily

"I will take cake" Honey smiled as he continued to shovel cake into his mouth.

~that night~

The boys pulled up to the house to hear music coming from the house.

"I think they are having a party" Hikaru commented "look at all the cars"

"There are 3 cars outside their house, I don't think that is a party" Kyoya pointed out walking to the door

"For commoners it is" Tamaki said following the rest of the group to the door.

Honey rang the doorbell and waited till someone opened the door

A middle aged man opened the door and looked at them "yes"

"Sorry we were looking for Sango and Haruhi, we must have the wrong home" Hikaru said turning around

"Nope you got the right house, we are in the middle of rehearsal would you like to watch" he asked

"Yes please" Honey smiled jumping up and down

"Come on in then" the man smiled warmly

"Thank you sir" Kyoya put on his host smile as he entered the house

As they entered to basement the band just finished playing a song.

"Hey guys" Haruhi offered a smile while Sango just looked at Honey

"You guys sound really good" Hikaru and Kaoru gave them a thumbs up

"Thanks fellas" Zac smirked "do you have any requests for songs"

"umm…anything" Tamaki smiled

"Alright guys let's do going under to show them the songs we usually play" Haruhi said

Going under by Evanescence started to play and Sango started singing the first verse while Haruhi sang the chorus to the rock beat

"This is a difference form the other song" Hikaru pointed out as the guitar solo came on

"I must agree brother, but they are still really good" Kaoru smirked

Kyoya was busily writing in his book again while the others sat in silence until the song ended.

"Can you play one of those softer songs again" Tamaki asked

"Ha, have a song that would suit you perfectly but you want a softer song let's do 'mad world'" Xavier laughed as he began singing.

Tamaki being Tamaki was crying, while the others just looked at them

"Well that was depressing" Kaoru shrugged

"It is an awesome song, so please don't dis it" Sango stared blankly

"You have a strange taste in songs" Tamaki stated

"Well that's just me" Sango shrugged getting up and leaving the room

"What's her problem" Hikaru asked as Sango shoved past him

"She is just a little touchy" Haruhi sighed shooting a glance at Kyoya "anyway we have finished for today so you are welcome to stay for dinner" Haruhi offered a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Isn't this Sango's house, why are you inviting us" Kaoru questioned as they trudged up the stairs

"Later Haruhi" the rest of the band members waved

"Bye Sango" they yelled up the stairwell as they walked past

No answer came down the stairs making the members frown as they continued out the door

"In answer to your question Kaoru, I moved in here last week" Haruhi said walking into the clean kitchen.

"Haruhi, we are here to talk about the Host Club" Kyoya sighed pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, we are sorry but we will not be attending for a while due to certain reasons" Haruhi said carefully.

"And what would those reasons be" Kyoya prodded

"Oh shoot, I'm out monster and milk, Kyoya would you accompany me to the shops" Haruhi smiled closing the fridge

"Of course" he replied

Haruhi flicked on the T.V "alright guys Mori is in charge unless Sango comes down stairs, but I doubt that will happen, here is the remote and a bag of chips don't burn the house down, see you later" Haruhi smirked as Tamaki complained as to why he could not be in charge.  
_

(with Haruhi and Kyoya)

"Kyoya, I'm lost" Haruhi said as they walked down the street

"As in you don't know where we are…" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow

"No I know where we are" Haruhi reassured him

"Then how are you lost"

"Sango is depressed, she cuts herself and talks about suicide, I have tried everything to cheer her up but nothing works" Haruhi said softly "what do I do, I can't lose her" Haruhi felt tears prick in her eyes but quickly blinked them away

Kyoya looked down at the small brunette, he had not expected that question from her. Pondering the question for a bit he had no idea how to answer it "I guess make sure that she knows people care for her and show she would be missed if something like that would happen" Kyoya said when they exited the supermarket.  
_

(Back at Sango's house)

"What the hell is going on up there" Hikaru asked a little annoyed as there was a continuous noise from upstairs.

"No-idea" Kaoru replied flicking through the channels.

"I will go check" Honey sighed getting up from leaning on Silky, climbing the stairs he wandered down the hallway until he came to Sango's open door. The sight shocked him. Sango sat on her bed tears streaming down her cheeks a knife pointed toward her chest, she took a few deep breaths before lifting the knife away from herself then closing her eyes and plunging it towards her.

Downstairs Hikaru was getting bored "does anyone know where the bathroom is".

"Upstairs second door on the right" Mori answered monotonously

"Thanks big-guy" Hikaru joked as he trotted out the room and up the stairs

He was looking for the door when he accidentally walked into Sango's instead "sorry I was…HOLY SHIT" he screamed as his eyes fell on the Honey and Sango.

Sango's eyes were shocked and looking directly at him. Honey had his arms around Sango's neck with a knife pierced through his shoulder, blood running down the back of his white shirt while Sango's hand clutched the knife.

"What the hell did you do…How could you stab Honey you bitch, next time stab yourself instead of others" Hikaru yelled grabbing Honey as soon as Sango's hand fell from the knife. Hikaru ran down stairs with Honey in his arms and into the living room "CALL AN AMBULANCE" he screamed as everyone's eyes fell of Honey.

"What happened" Mori asked in anger

"Sango stabbed him, the stupid bitch" Hikaru said laying Honey on his side. Mori sprinted out the room.

Tamaki fainted when he noticed the blade went straight through the small seniors shoulder.

"How could she do this" Hikaru asked shaking with anger as he looked over his unconscious friend.

"Maybe it was an accident" Kaoru suggested.

Hikaru was about to speak when the front door opened allowing Haruhi and Kyoya to walk through the door "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" Haruhi yelled dropping her shopping bag and running to Honey's side.

"Sango, stabbed him" Hikaru said grinding his teeth.

"She wasn't trying to stab him" Haruhi's eyes widened as she shot a panicked look at Kyoya

"FUCK YOU" Sango's voice floated from upstairs as a thump echoed the house.

"Where is Mori" Haruhi asked in a forced calm when she noticed the absence of a silent giant.

"He ran off when I told him Sango stabbed Honey" Hikaru shrugged "no idea where he went"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" Haruhi mumbled as she climbed the stairs to Sango's bedroom, she opened the door and ran inside to see Mori holding Sango against the wall by her throat.

Anger was spread through his whole body, this felt right, he had to stick up for his cousin right?

"Mori, put her down now" Haruhi screamed running up beside him and pulling on his arm

"She stabbed Honey" He breathed heavily tightening his grip around her neck.

"She didn't mean to" Haruhi snapped

"How do you not mean to stab someone" Mori glared at Haruhi

"Takashi put her down please, I can't lose someone else" Haruhi said clawing at his arm with her short nails

Mori looked from Haruhi to Sango.

Sango looked blankly into his dark eyes her crimson gaze was emotionless; she wasn't even pleading him to stop.

Sango's eyes began to flutter shut.

Before Mori knew it he was lying on the floor with three blades held at his neck. He could feel the cool blades pressed against his jugular ready to end his life in a quick motion.

Mori looked up into Haruhi's now green eyes as her feathery blonde hair fell across her face tears slipping down her cheeks. His eyes moved toward Sango's beaten body leaning against the wall.

Haruhi dropped onto Sango's bed in a daze staring at the wall back in her human form. While Mori ran out to ride in the Ambulance with his cousin.

"Haruhi we are going to the hospital, are you coming" Kaoru stopped as he reached the door looking at Haruhi's pained expression "are you alright" he asked rushing to her side

"Kaoru listen very closely, my room is across the hall grab the needle out the little box next to my bed" Haruhi said shakily looking directly into his amber eyes.

Kaoru nodded and ran into Haruhi's room, he darted over to her bed and saw the decorated box, inside he found a prepared needle with the cap on. He grabbed it and quickly ran back to Sango's room to see Haruhi lying on the floor.

"Haruhi" he exclaimed running to her side "just hold on" he whispered to himself as he took the cap of with his teeth and gently injected the liquid into her bloodstream.

Haruhi opened her eyes quickly and couched a few times as she rolled onto her side gasping for air "Thanks Kaoru" she whispered hoarsely. Kaoru helped her stand up and get to the waiting car.  
_

Sango sat in the corner of her room curled up, tears streaming down her face as her petrified stare was glued to the door.

"I'm alright, I'm okay he isn't coming back to finish the job" Sango's voice was soft and croaky and it hurt when she talked

"Why me, I didn't mean to do it" she cried holding her knees tightly to her chest.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to do it" Kaoru asked from the doorway with Hikaru standing next to him.

Sango looked up at them wiping the black tears from her blood red eyes.

"How can you not mean to stab someone" Hikaru asked as he furrowed his brow

"I-I wasn't trying to stab him" Sango stuttered

"Then who were you trying to stab" Hikaru pressed

"Myself" Sango buried her head in her knees

"What" Kaoru asked running over to Sango's side

"I wasn't trying to stab him, I was trying to kill myself but he jumped in the way" Sango whispered as Kaoru pulled her into his arms

Hikaru stood in the doorway shocked "Y-you tried t-to kill yourself"

Sango nodded while her head was buried in Kaoru's chest.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea otherwise I would never have said that" Hikaru exclaimed running over

"What did you say" Kaoru asked

"He told me that if I was going to stab someone I should stab myself next time" Sango said cuddling further into Kaoru

Kaoru shot a dirty look at his brother "Hikaru, why would you say that"

"I don't know, it was in the heat of the moment" Hikaru shrugged

"Idiot, you don't tell someone to stab themselves" Kaoru sighed

"Why are you guys still here anyway, shouldn't you be at the hospital" Sango asked looking between them.

"Haruhi was worried so we offered to stay here and keep you company" Kaoru said

"You offered to stay even though you thought I stabbed Honey, I'm surprised you didn't run for your life screaming" Sango said wiping away more tears.

"You mean like Tamaki" Hikaru laughed

"He is an idiot" Sango said with a faint smile spread across her lips.

"Sango what happened to your neck" Kaoru asked looking at the dark bruising wrapping around neck.

"Umm…Mori" Sango replied pushing off the floor walking over to the broken mirror to inspect her bruise "you can barely see it"

"Yeah if you close your eyes" Hikaru scoffed "we should take you to get that checked out at the hospital"

"NO" Sango yelled "I-I can't" she whispered

The twins were a little surprised by her reaction but stayed silent

"I have known too many people who have gone into hospital and never come out" Sango said as she dropped onto her bed.

"So now you hate them" Kaoru asked

"Yes I…" Sango stopped halfway through her sentence and stared at the twins in panic

"What, what is it" Hikaru asked worriedly

"W-what is Honey…never comes out" Sango asked "I can't lose another person I love"

"He will be fine" Kaoru reassured her sitting on the bed next to her gripping her hand. Hikaru sat next to his brother, both of the twins soon found themselves looking up at the painted ceiling.

"Thanks guys" Sango whispered from between them "You know I was going to try again"

"Try what again" Hikaru asked rolling over to face her

Kaoru looked at his brother, "oh" Hikaru exclaimed

"There are so many people who would be lost without you, Haruhi would be devastated same with the host club, your band and people from school we all care about you in our own way but we have different ways of showing it" Kaoru smiled

Sango smiled back at him "Thank you Kaoru" she sniffed hugging his tightly

"So what was this about you loving Honey" Hikaru laughed poking Sango's shoulder

"I never said anything about loving Honey" Sango said

"Yes you did, you said 'I can't lose another person I love'" Kaoru mocked impersonating Sango

"Even if I did, he probably hates me now" Sango said burying her face in her pillow to hide her blush "I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again"

"He will speak to you trust me" Hikaru smirked

"Trust you, Ha don't make me laugh" Sango scoffed before letting off a huge yawn and rolling onto her back

"We should leave you alone so you can sleep" Hikaru said trying to get up

"NO, please don't leave I need someone here otherwise I get horrible nightmares" Sango blushed gripping Hikaru and Kaoru's sleeves

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before shrugging and lying down next to the raven haired girl "goodnight" they said simultaneously as they closed their eyes

Kaoru felt a weight on his chest and snapped open his eyes to see Sango kneeling over him grabbing something off her bedside table.

"S-Sango, what are you doing" Kaoru asked as she stood on her knees straddling Kaoru's waist while she swallowed something with water.

"Tablets" she replied placing the glass down next to a bottle of pills.

"Anti-depressants" Kaoru stated looking at the bottle

Sango nodded before dropping back onto the bed between the twins and sighing.

"Goodnight boys" Sango yawned before falling asleep

(Sango's dream)  
_The dragon sat in front of the Sango laughing menacingly "2 down 1 to go" he growled in a low rumble "Master Stephenson will be pleased"_

_"What Jacob, he is dead" Sango screamed as she glared at the dragon blood dripping from her open wounds._

_"Sango help me" Eliza's weak voice called from the ceiling_

_"Help me" Haruhi called from the other side of the room_

_"Help us, Sango please your our only hope" they said together_

_The echoing whispers of help were sounding through the silent room_

_Sango blocked her ears but the sound kept coming, getting louder and louder "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" she screamed falling to her knees holding her head in agony_

_"Sango…help us…please save us…Sango" they called as the dragon scooped Sango up in its giant teeth and biting down till her body severed.  
(_End dream)

Sango woke up screaming, she sat up right pulling her knees to her chest, tear flowing steadily down her cheeks. She flinched when Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around her.

"Sango it's alright, you're okay" Kaoru lulled holding the shaking girl

"Don't worry it was just a dream" Hikaru added playing with her head as she lay back down.

"I-I'm sorry for w-waking you" Sango stuttered breathing heavily

"Don't worry about it, you didn't wake us Tamaki did" Hikaru yawned draping his arm over her waist.

"The idiot decided to call and make sure we were still alive" Kaoru chuckled draping his arm across Sango crossing his brothers.

"Did you tell him that is he called again he wouldn't be for much longer" Sango asked staring wide-eyed at the roof.

"Yep" Hikaru laughed snuggling closer to Sango

"Good" Sango sighed  
_

(At the hospital)

Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori sat in the waiting room for news on Honey.

Haruhi played with her clothes, Mori stared at the doors, Tamaki complained…as usual and Kyoya was talking to hospital staff to get some information.

"Tamaki I swear to god if you don't shut up I will kick your ass so hard you will have to clear your throat before you fart" Haruhi threatened

"Never thought I would hear a beautiful young lady say that" Mori smiled

"Mori, go to sleep" Haruhi laughed

He nodded his head and lay across the seats.

"Mommy, Neighbour is flirting with daughter, and Daughter is being rude" Tamaki yelled across the room.

"Tamaki shut your princely face now" Haruhi grumbled kicking his shin while she curled up on the seat she was sitting on.

"Watch your mouth young lady" Tamaki scolded

"Piss off I am going to go find Honey" Haruhi smirked racing off through the doors before anyone could stop her.

Kyoya came and sat next to Tamaki "where is Haruhi" he asked looking through a folder.

Tamaki pointed at the door leading to the emergency rooms "she went to find Honey" he said shocked

"SHE WHAT" Kyoya yelled his demonic aura appearing

"She said she went to find Honey and left before I could stop her" Tamaki shrugged.

"Idiot" Kyoya said hitting Tamaki upside the head and walking towards the huge double doors. Before he could open them they swung open and a familiar brunette was carried through the door by some doctors.

She had a smug smile on her face as they put her down "Does anyone know her" The doctor asked

Tamaki stood up and walked over "Sorry" he said taking Haruhi's hand and leading her over to the seats.

"Did you find out anything" Mori asked pushing in front of Tamaki

"Of course I did" she winked "he is fine and will be out in a minute"

Just then Honey walked through the door with his arm in a sling.

"Hey guys been waiting long" he smirked walking over to the group "where are Sango and the twins" he scanned the group

"Sango is home and the twins are watching her for certain reasons" Haruhi said giving the blonde senior a soft hug.

"Oh okay" Honey nodded as Mori picked him up and carried him out to the limo

"We need to get home" Haruhi said "I hope they haven't killed each other, or burnt the house down"

Kyoya chucked as he gave the address to his driver and took the seat next to Haruhi "Haruhi please stay in the host club, we need you and Sango" he sighed

"I will come back but I don't know about Sango she is still pretty shaken up about stabbing Honey and everything afterwards" Haruhi said staring out the window

"We are here sir" the driver said from the front seat

"You guys can stay the night and we will drive you to school tomorrow" Haruhi offered as she and Kyoya walked to the door.

"I think we will head home, but thanks for the offer" Kyoya smiled

"Sango, Hikaru, Kaoru we are back" Haruhi called into the house, when no answer came back Haruhi ran up the stairs with Kyoya behind her.

The began searching the rooms until Kyoya found them curled up together fast asleep on Sango's bed "found them" he whispered as Haruhi walked past him

"You did" Haruhi said back before looking into the room where the three were sleeping "I will take them to school tomorrow if you can get someone to drop off their things" Haruhi smiled as she gently closed the door

"Sure thing" Kyoya said getting out his phone and calling the Hitachiin residence "Thank you Haruhi, I will be going now" he said waving

"Kyoya, thanks for the advice" Haruhi smiled

"Anytime" he replied before leaving.

"Where are the twins" Tamaki asked

"They are staying here tonight because they are asleep" Kyoya said after the driver had started driving to make sure Tamaki didn't jump out.

**i apologize for the OCC of Haruhi,**

**anyway hapoe you enjoyed this chapter**

**please R&R**

**~Blacksox**


	9. Avoiding and letters

**Heyy people, if you are still reading this I love you (in a friendly way, not a creepy way)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (I only own the plot, Sango, Xavier, Eliza and anyother characters that don't belong)**

**Anyway please enjoy and review**

(The next day)

Sango rolled over and opened her eyes, she fell out of bed when she came face to face with Hikaru who was fast asleep.

"Morning" Kaoru smiled from behind her, he was already dressed in the Ouran uniform "did you sleep well other than that one episode"

Sango nodded and grabbed her towel before darting into her ensuite bathroom to shower and do all the other necessary chores in the morning.

When she came out no-one was in the room which was just as well because she had forgotten clothes, so she had a towel wrapped around her over the top of her underwear.

She found a pink dress lying on her bed with a note on it reading 'wear this'. Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet flinging it open she noticed there were no clothes inside only another note reading 'wear the dress or nothing else'.

Sango stormed out the room and down stairs "Where the fuck are my clothes" she yelled from the doorway attracting every bodies attention.

"Sango go put some clothes on" Haruhi sighed as she made breakfast

"I would but someone took them all" she said through gritted teeth

"Oh well you could just wear that" Hikaru said as I stood in front of them in a towel that barely covered everything.

"Oh, or I could just wear my underwear" She snapped running up the stairs into Eliza's room she dug through the closet until she found something suitable. She slipped on a white and grey striped V-neck T-shirt, green high waisted green Short-shorts, Above the knee black and white stripped socks, Black army boots with green laces and a long black hooded coat with a skull on the upper arm of the sleeve and a scarf around her neck.

Haruhi came up stairs to collect her things for school when Sango came out, "Looks good and we have to leave soon" she smiled heading into her bedroom.

"Thanks Char…I mean Haruhi" Sango corrected herself before trotting down the stairs.

"Hey you didn't wear the dress" Hikaru complained

"But that still looks good" Kaoru added as Sango went to the kitchen and made a coffee into a travel mug and grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge from band rehearsal yesterday.

"Alright let's go, Haruhi we are leaving now" Sango yelled pushing the twins out the door

"Coming" Haruhi said from the stair well

"So where is your driver" Hikaru asked looking at the small sports car

"I don't have one" Sango replied

"How are we going to all fit in there" Kaoru asked circling the small two door car

"Like this" Haruhi said pulling the front seat forwards and shoving the two twins in and clicking the seat back while Haruhi climbed into the driver seat "If I were you I would buckle up" Haruhi laughed "she is a race-car driver"

"I am not, I just like to drive fast" Sango snapped finishing her coffee and putting the empty mug in a cup holder as she started the engine

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly did up their seatbelts as the engine roared to life.

The tires screeched against the bitumen as Sango tore down the roads towards the school, she was stopped at a set of traffic lights when a silver Ferrari pulled up next to them. Glancing over Haruhi smiled and waved at Mori and Honey who were driving to school, Sango looked at them and revved her engine slightly and smirked at the boys.

"Sango, don't do it" Hikaru said from the backseat.

The lights turned green and they were off tearing down the empty main road. First Sango was in the lead then Mori, then Sango then Mori again but Sango won their race to school because she pulled into the car park first.

Haruhi let the pale twins out the back of the car, and they ran straight over to Sango and latched onto her "You drive like a mad-man…or mad-woman" they cried.

"Takashi Morinozuka, you race well we should do this again sometime" she giggled.

Mori nodded, Honey climbed out the car and walked around to his cousin "n-nice driving" he stuttered shaking his head.

Sango glanced at the Honey before running into the school leaving everyone confused by her sudden departure.

"Is she alright" Honey asked

Haruhi nodded "she is fine I will talk to her later"

"HARUHI" Sango yelled from the doorway

"Coming" Haruhi glanced over "see you later" she smiled before running off to join her friend in the school building.

"Takashi did I do something wrong, is that why she is mad" Honey asked with tears welling in his eyes.

"Not that I know of" Mori replied carrying his cousin's briefcase to their homeroom  
_

Sango walked into her classroom to see Kyoya and Tamaki chatting, Kyoya moved over so he was sitting next to Tamaki.

"Morning boys" Sango greeted offering smile as she sat down

"Morning, how are you feeling" Kyoya asked

"Rejuvenated" Sango replied

"Good morning my daughter" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat

"Tamaki sit down" The teacher instructed, some of the girls giggled

"Yes sir" Tamaki pouted as he dropped back into his seat.

"Alright, today I expect you to practice your English skills by only talking in English this lesson, any questions" the Teacher asked looking around the room "good go on with your assignments"

(English)  
"So how is Honey doing" Sango asked

"He is doing very well a little sore but that can be expected" Kyoya replied as he typed on his laptop

"Sango, what happened to your neck" Tamaki asked quietly leaning closer.

"Oh…umm…nothing" Sango responded nervously.

"I see" Tamaki said confused while Kyoya raised an eyebrow

~Lunch time~ (Japanese)

"Have you seen Sango anywhere" Haruhi asked Kyoya and Tamaki as she passed them in the hall

"Yeah she headed that way" Tamaki said pointing toward the music room

"Thanks" Haruhi smiled as she ran down the halls. "Sango you in here" She called out as she opened the huge doors of the music room.

"Yeah over here, they have a stereo" Sango waved from next to a big curtain

"Sweet, I have my iPod so we can practice our songs" Haruhi smiled

"Or we could just dance" Sango said giving Haruhi a half smile as she pressed play on the stereo

"Sounds fun" Haruhi agreed tossing her bag on a couch and running to join Sango.

"OMG have you seen some of these costumes" Sango laughed as she came out the closet dressed in a pink tutu.

"Ha, you look hilarious what else is there" Haruhi asked sitting on one of the couches.

"Alright, Alright, does this look familiar" Sango giggled as she came out in a blue lined corset with fish net stockings, black stilettos and a blue feather boa.

"OMG, its California all over again" Haruhi laughed as she slipped on a costume

"Easter's come early" Sango said as Haruhi came out in a costume like Sango's but pink with bunny ears and a fluffy tail.

"Do you remember the dances we did back in California" Haruhi asked as 'Shy boy' started playing.

"Well duh" Sango laughed.

Both girls danced in time to each other and the music, singing along to the lyrics.

At the start of the song the rest of the club walked in, not knowing what was going on inside. As they opened the door the sight shocked them.

"Holy crap" Hikaru whispered as they quickly shut the door behind them.

"What are my daughters doing" Tamaki asked quietly,

They watched as the two girl danced around laughing and singing.

"I'd tap that" Hikaru commented as the rest of the group agreed

"I must say that is a very impractical use for the costumes but it may bring in some cash" Kyoya said blocking the blush on his face with his glasses and notebook.

"Where did they learn that" Honey asked

"Sango and Haruhi look dance like strippers" Kaoru said watching as their bodies moved

"This is what they were famous for in California, this was their song" Kyoya said reading from his book

"You mean this was undercover in California" Tamaki asked not taking his eyes of the girls.

The club watched closely, as the girls hips moved around.

"Well this is a turn on" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "so if we play this song, they will do this"

Just then the song ended, Haruhi and Sango were looking at each other laughing until Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Very lovely, nice dancing" Kyoya winked "just ask them" he pointed to the drooling host club

Both girls screamed, Sango used her feather boa to try and cover up while Haruhi just stood there blushing.

"Whatever girls you dance like pro's" Xavier smirked throwing Haruhi a large pillow.

"H-How long h-have you guys been standing there" Sango stuttered

"For the whole damn thing" Hikaru smirked "Just saying pretty impressive, can you do it again tonight at my place".

Haruhi and Sango looked at each other and grinned evilly "Sure baby, what time do you want us there" Haruhi started

"We only need music" Sango added as the girls placed their hands on Hikaru

"And a dark room" Haruhi whispered in his left ear

"And a bed" Sango whispered as she bit his ear lobe

"Oh, don't bother about costumes we don't need them anyway" Haruhi said teasingly as Hikaru's face grew bright red

"R-really" Hikaru said swallowing loudly

"Really" Sango whispered lustfully

"E-excuse m-me" Hikaru said covering his nose and mouth with his hand as he darted into the backroom.

"IN YOUR DREAMS PERV" Haruhi and Sango yelled after him as the doors closed.

"What did you too say to him" Kaoru asked as the two girls fell on the floor laughing.

"Stuff" Haruhi replied

"Stuff like?" Tamaki asked intrigued by Hikaru's sudden departure

"To summarise, dark room, bed and no costume" Sango said walking off to get changed with Haruhi at her side

Sango and Haruhi came back into the room with their regular clothes back on

"I like your dancing Haru-chan and…" Honey started but then noticed Sango running down the hallway as the door swung shut.

"Thanks Honey" Haruhi said as she glanced at the door.

Tamaki Sango and Kyoya sat in class together, Tamaki and Kyoya paying attention while Sango was half asleep.

Suddenly the classroom door burst open and a cloaked figure ran in and handed a red envelope to every male student in the room.

"Guys only sorry ladies" he yelled before running back out into the halls.

"What the hell, some of us are trying to sleep" Sango moaned turning to Kyoya.

"Why are you looking at me" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses

"Glare at them" Sango said

"No" he replied simply

"Please" Sango gave him puppy dog eyes

Kyoya glanced out the corner of his eye, big mistake, he fully turned his head to look at her "S-stop d-doing that" he stuttered.

"Kyoya, please" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Kyoya, pay attention" the teacher said from the front of the room

"Sorry sir" Kyoya said tearing his eyes away from Sango

"I should think so, by the way staring at girls isn't very proper, do it in your own time" the teacher joked as he turned back to face the board.

"Dammit almost had him" Sango mumbled quietly as she lay her head back on the table.

(After school)

"Hurry up" Tamaki yelled as he pulled Sango and Kyoya along behind

"Tamaki if you don't let me go I will throw you out that window" Sango exclaimed as she ran behing the flamboyant blonde.

Tamaki wasn't listening but luckily they were at the doors to the host club.

Tamaki strutted in to find everyone else waiting, as usual he immediately ran to hug Haruhi, although Sango beat him there and was hanging over her shoulders.

"What, How did you get there so fast" Tamaki said

"Remember I'm a demon" Sango rolled her eyes as Haruhi thanked her for preventing a flying hug.

Tamaki flew into his corner of depression

"Anyway club activities have been cancelled today, due to a meeting" Kyoya said sitting at a table

Everyone made their way to seats leaving the seat next to Honey for Sango.

Sango stood leaning on Haruhi's chair

"Sango please sit down" Kyoya said motioning to the seat next to Honey

"I'm fine standing, thanks" Sango replied playing with Haruhi's hair

"Sit down" Tamaki yelled

Sango pulled out Haruhi's chair lifted her up sat down and then pulled Haruhi back onto her lap.

Kyoya glared at her, Honey pouted and Tamaki just stared

"That is not what I meant" Tamaki sighed

"Deal with it" Sango said back snuggling into Haruhi's back.

"Firstly, who else got these" Tamaki asked holding up the envelope

"All the guys did" Kyoya said

"Does anyone know what they are for" Tamaki asked

Everyone shook their heads

"Who is going" Hikaru asked

All the guys raised their hands

"Alright then, secondly Xavier has gone on holiday so he won't be here for a while" Kyoya said writing in his book

"I can't believe they actually believed that" Sango laughed

"I know, the association needs a better excuse" Haruhi added

"What excuse and what association" Hikaru asked

"Okay to start with Xavier has been taken hostage and our association that is none of your business" Haruhi said

"Taken hostage" Tamaki repeated slowly

"Yep but knowing him he will be fine" Sango smiled

"Alright moving on-" Haruhi said

"Sango is ignoring Honey" Hikaru pointed out

"What, can we go back to the other subject" Sango asked nervously as everyone turned to look at her.

"No we can't, why are you ignoring Honey" Kyoya asked

Sango buried her face in Haruhi's back "I'm not" she said although her voice was muffled

"Yes you are you run away whenever he is near and just before you refused to sit next to him" Tamaki pointed out

"No I didn't" Sango exclaimed

"Yes you did" Kyoya said

"You actually did" Haruhi said getting up and moving to the seat next to Honey

"Wow thanks Haruhi" Sango pouted

"Why are you avoiding me" Honey asked seriously

"I'm not" Sango said looking away

"Then look at me" Honey said leaning forwards on the table

"No" Sango exclaimed crossing her arms

"Why not" Honey asked turning serious

"Because" Sango said on the verge of crying

"Because why" Honey pressed

"Because I can't" Sango yelled getting up and running out the room

"Sango" Haruhi said getting up and was about to run after her when Mori grabbed her arm

"Let Honey go after her" Mori said

Honey looked up at his cousin "what if I don't want to" he said looking away

"Mitskuni" Mori said

"Fine" Honey said getting up and leaving the room slamming the door behind himself.

"Is this really going to work" Kaoru asked

"Ah" Mori replied

"Sango, where are you" Honey yelled.

He had been looking for ages with no luck, eventually he found himself in the maze

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" Sango said as she walked around the wall of the fountain

"Sango" Honey yelled

His yell startled Sango causing her to trip over her foot and fell into the water.

"Are you alright" Honey asked trying to hold in a laugh

"Absolutely Fucking Fantastic" Sango replied as Honey helped her out of the water

"Here" Honey handed her his shirt "if you don't wear it you might catch a cold"

"Thanks Honey" Sango smiled as she took the shirt and faced away from him

Honey faced in the opposite direction so they were standing back to back "so why are you avoiding me"

"Because" Sango replied when she was dressed

"That's not a good enough answer" Honey snapped

"Listen Honey, I'm avoiding you because I hurt someone I love, I hurt you. I figured that you hate me as much as I hate myself for it" Sango sighed as she sat down on the edge of the fountain and began ringing out her hair

Honey joined her on the fountain sitting silently next to her

"Anyway I was getting out of your way, I mean I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Mori…" Sango said looking at the ground as her hand unconsciously moved to her neck "I knew you didn't want to speak to me anymore so I got out the way" Sango sighed "you probably hate me right now, I won't talk to you again after this just say the word and I am gon-" Sango was cut off by a pair of lips against hers.

Honey had grabbed her shirt and pulled her lips downs to his. He shut his eyes tightly as he held her close to him.

Sango was startled at first but soon found her own eyes closing as she returned the kiss. When they parted Sango was almost disappointed that it ended.

"Don't tell me that I hate you when I don't, I actually love you" Honey said still holding her collar

Sango stared into his chocolate eyes with love but her body showed fear "Honey, p-please let go" she stuttered

"No, because you have to hear what I have to say" Honey said

"H-Honey please" She said placing her hands onto of his

He loosened his grip when he saw the fear in her expression "I-I'm sorry" he said releasing her but pulling off her scarf by accident "What happened to your neck"

"Nothing, just an accident" Sango laughed nervously

"Don't lie to me, I can see right through it" Honey said sternly

"Fine, I got into a fight with Mori after I…you know…anyway he grabbed me by my throat and pushed me against the wall" Sango sighed pulling her knee's to her chest.

Honey clenched his fists in his lap

"Thank you Honey" Sango whispered

"For what" Honey asked

"Saving me" Sango said "I would be dead if it wasn't for you"

Honey looked at Sango with a loving smile on his face "Anytime, I would do it again if it meant I got to keep you"

Sango looked at him with wide eyes "well you should thank the twins then"

"Why" Honey asked

"Because, they talked me out of trying again" Sango smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"T-they did" Honey said wide eyed

Sango nodded and they pulled Honey into a hug "Thank you so much" she cried

"I love you Sango" Honey whispered returning the hug

"I love you too" Sango whispered back before Honey caught her lips in another passionate kiss.

"Well, well, well this is an interesting development" Kyoya chuckled

Sango and Honey jumped in surprise and slipped on the already wet ledge falling into the fountain again.

"Again with the water" Sango exclaimed as she sat in the water.

Honey and Sango burst out laughing while the others just stared.

Haruhi walked over and offered a hand, Sango gladly took it and pulled her into the water with them.

Mori pulled them all out one by one and set them down on the grass. All the guys blushed as they looked at the girls.

"What" Haruhi and Sango asked at the same time.

"Your tops" Mori said as he covered Honey's eyes

Sango and Haruhi looked down to see their white shirts had become transparent "give us something to cover up with pervs" Haruhi snapped

"Why would we" Hikaru started

"We don't mind" Kaoru added

"Besides we think leopard print looks good on you Haruhi" Hikaru smirked

"We also like the choice of black lace, Sango" Kaoru smirked as Hikaru leant on his shoulder

"So why would we bother" They said at the same time

"Assholes" Sango cursed "Honey come over here for a minute"

Honey walked over cautiously and was quickly scooped up into a hug so he covered Sango's chest

"You don't mind, right Honey" Sango asked as she kissed his cheek

"Nope" he answered with a giddy smile on his face

"Great come on Haruhi" Sango said as Mori draped his blazer over her shoulders

"Thanks Mori" Haruhi thanked him before running quickly back to the club room.

Honey smirked and waved at the rest of the hosts.

Haruhi and Sango were in the back room getting changed into the clothes that they had hidden in the back room

"Why do they even have these dresses" Sango asked

"They have been trying to get me to wear these for ages" Haruhi smirked as she slipped on a pink dress with white flowers along the bottom and black ribbons in a cross over the chest.

"I thought Tamaki just liked dressing in drag" Sango laughed as she put on a black mini-skirt and a baggy T-shirt

Haruhi laughed "You look homeless".

"Just a second" Sango smiled as she grabbed a hair tie from her bag and pulled the top tight before tying it off with the hair tie, she pulled on a pair on long socks "there what do ya think" Sango did a quick spin and then posed.

"Nice" Haruhi gave her thumbs up before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

They both walked out to see the boys discussing something in a group.

"What's up boys" Sango asked making them jump and close Kyoya's laptop quickly

"Nothing" They chimed together with guilty expressions, even Mori

"What" Haruhi said tapping her foot "give me the laptop" she held out her hand and looked Tamaki in the eye "now"

The girls watched as the laptop was passed down the line behind their backs. Sango quickly ran behind the boys grabbing the laptop and stood next to Haruhi in a matter of seconds.

"Ha, good luck getting into that" Kyoya pushed up his glasses

"Got it" Sango exclaimed "Kyoya get a better password"

Kyoya turned to stone and froze.

"Really boys" Haruhi asked raising an eyebrow

"Umm…we can explain" Tamaki stated rubbing the back of his neck

"We really didn't expect you to look up our old videos" Sango sighed looking at the ground

"Although I'm surprised you didn't look it up earlier, we told you ages ago" Haruhi smirked

"It was very hard I must admit" Hikaru started

"What was" Sango asked in a suggestive tone raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face while Haruhi giggled

"It was very hard to resist looking it up, and we didn't enjoy it" Hikaru clarified

"Sure, Sure" Haruhi said "I hate to tell you but…" she looked up and down each boy and laughed

Sango giggled as she tossed the laptop back and left the room laughing "Later boys"

**Please R&R**

**till next time  
~Blacksox144**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy people, i have written a lovely long chapter, so please Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but i do own Sango and Xavier**

That night the boys all met up at the school for the boys only event that was taking place.

"So any idea's what this is about" Tamaki asked Kyoya

"I don't know" Kyoya replied

The twins gasped in shock and stopped walking

"What, what is it" Tamaki asked frantically

"Kyoya doesn't know something" Hikaru said

"We're all going to die" Kaoru added as both pretended to faint

"Idiots" Kyoya mumbled under his breath as he continued walking

"Excuse me, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan" Honey said stopping the twins in their tracks

"What's up little man" Hikaru asked

"Thanks" he said

"For what" Kaoru asked in confusion as he looked at his twin

"You saved San-Chan's life, for that I'm grateful" Honey smiled

"Anytime Honey" They smiled before running to catch up with the others.

"If this is right, it should be in here" Kyoya said pushing open the doors to the huge ballroom

"Oh My God" Hikaru and Kaoru gasped.

The room was lit by a few multi coloured strobe lights, smoke machines were spewing out the smoke so it coated to floor. A stage was set up running halfway across the middle of the ballroom, Tables and chairs were set up throughout the room. Gigantic speakers were sitting on either side of the stage.

"They have really done this place up" Tamaki nodded

"Kind of feel's like that club we went to" Honey said looking around

"What kind of club would that have been" Hikaru and Kaoru asked standing on either side of him

"Night club" he replied

"It's midnight, it should start soon" Kyoya stated looking at his watch

As if on cue the light turned to the stage and a man in a tux stood there "Greetings gentlemen, I will be your host this evening, this is a special test we want to see how the outcome is, please relax and we hope you really enjoy this" he smirked as the light turned off

"This is exciting" Tamaki said bounding in his seat

Suddenly 'For your entertainment' started blaring out and the lights flashed showing silhouettes on the stage. The lights flashed the second of to reveal 4 masked girls standing in Corsets each of them danced individually. The boys started cheering and clapping it got louder and louder throughout the song.

The next song to play was 'Shy boy' by Jordin Sparks. 2 girls danced on the stage moving to the music showing off their bodies. At the second verse 2 poles came up at the end of the stage both girls danced with the poles, one of the girls had long shaggy black hair that she tossed around when she moved

"Holy fuck" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"So boys you like what you see" A voice came from behind them

The twins jumped and then noticed the host standing behind them leaning on their chairs.

"These two are from California, They were stars over there" The host smiled

"You can tell" They said simultaneously their eyes focused on the stage.

"Anyway, enjoy the rest of the show boys" The host said before running back to the stage.

"How do they do that" Tamaki asked tilting his head to the side as he watched the girls hang upside down wrapping their legs around the pole as the song finished.

For the next hour the boys watched as the girls danced and moved to the music, When the show had finished the host ran back onto the stage "Alright, sorry gents that is the end of it, please tell us what you thought on the way out, hope you enjoyed 'the Hostess club', see you next time" he said as the lights turned off.

"That was pretty good" Tamaki said while they waited for the rush to be over so they could get out easily.

"I did enjoy it, I must say" Kyoya smirked

"They were H-O-T" Hikaru and Kaoru commented

They were about to walk out the door when they heard music playing softly. Turning around they saw a girl with long blonde hair on the stage stretching

"Hey she was one of the performers" Tamaki stated watching her do the splits.

"If you're going to stare at least have the decency to tell her, otherwise it is just creepy" The black haired girl said from behind them

"How long have you been there" Tamaki asked as he jumped into Kyoya's arms.

"Not long" She laughed

"How is she that flexible" Hikaru asked

"She stretches everyday" The black haired girl said "now if you will excuse me I have to go stretch as well" She said walking down to the stage

"Have fun, don't try to hard" Tamaki yelled

"I won't" she winked sliding down into the splits then reaching out to her toes.

"That's freaky" Hikaru stated as a chill was sent down his spine.

"Let's go home" Kyoya said as he walked out the door with Mori and down the long hallway

"Wait for us" Tamaki and the twins chimed

"How come Honey doesn't have to walk" Tamaki complained leaning on Kyoya

"Because he isn't demanding like you" Kyoya said bluntly as they walked out into the carpark.

"Hey isn't that Sango's car" Kaoru asked

"Looks like it" Hikaru replied

"Why would they be here" Tamaki wondered a loud

"Who knows" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged as they climbed into their limo

"Never again on a school night I mean once a month is bad enough but a school night" Haruhi yawned as she dragged herself into the school grounds

"I agree, I am so tired" Sango said quietly as she leaned on Haruhi's shoulder

"What's wrong with you two" a familiar voice came from behind them

Haruhi and Sango turned around quickly "X-Xavier" Haruhi stuttered "Are you alright"

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises" Xavier smiled "now give me a hug"

Sango and Haruhi threw themselves onto Xavier with huge smiles on their faces and tears brimming in their eyes.

"We have been worried sick about you" Haruhi scolded

"Sorry mother" Xavier rolled his eyes

"We missed you so much" Sango added

"I missed you girls too" Xavier smiled still hugging them tightly "The thought of you two kept me going no matter what torture I was put through" Xavier smiled "Now, girls you are gonna make me cry if you act like that" He said in a girly voice

Sango and Haruhi finally released him from their hug and stepped back

"Anything I have missed out on" Xavier asked wiping away a tear

"Well, Sango got together with Honey" Haruhi smirked while Sango blushed

"You did what" Xavier asked with wide eyes

"I got with Honey" Sango shrugged

"Love is in the air" Xavier sang jokingly

Sango playfully punched his arm "ass" she rolled her eyes

"Anything else" Xavier asked

"Well you have been gone for months…oh yeah the club is having a Halloween ball" Sango smiled

"Sounds fun, we could show our true forms and say they were costumes" Xavier said wrapping his arms around the two girls as they walked down the hallway. "My, My Haruhi how you have grown" he exclaimed

"Really" Haruhi smiled

"Yep and oh look you taller too" he said with a grin on his face

"Wipe that stupid gin off your face pervert" Haruhi said glaring at him

"Sorry, but it has been months since I could make a perverted comment about someone's body" Xavier said wiping away a fake tear

"You're such an idiot" Sango laughed

"Why thank-you, I have missed sass so much" Xavier said resting his head on hers

"Well there is plenty more where that came from" Sango said proudly

"Don't we know it" Haruhi sighed "Come-on time for class"

"See you lunch" Sango waved as she ran off to her class

"Bye babe" Xavier yelled attracting a lot of the girls to stare

Haruhi punched him in the arm "shut up"

"Sorry" He smiled.

"Come-on let's get to class" Haruhi sighed as she pulled him down the hallway behind her.

Sango walked into her classroom and dropped into the seat next to Kyoya

"What's up with you" Kyoya asked as she hit her head on the table

"I'm tired and Xavier is back, I'm already annoyed with him" Sango sighed

"Why are you annoyed with him" Tamaki asked

"Because, he scared me half to death, then commented on my 'Sass' and called me babe when he was saying goodbye" Sango said lifting her head

"Why is him calling you babe a problem" Tamaki pondered

"It would have been fine if he didn't yell it out in front of everybody while I was running to class" Sango said harshly

"Why are you so tired" Kyoya asked

Sango leaned up close to his ear and whispered "That's for me to know and you not to find out"

"Well I'm glad you decided to wear something a little more proper today Miss, Lucia" The teacher said from behind her.

Sango a white shirt with a black jacket over the top, the sleeves were rolled up slightly and her shirt was untucked. She wore a blue tie loosely around her neck on the outside of her jacket and a thick silver studded belt around her hips. Sango had a light grey pleated mini skirt, long above the knee blue socks and grey knee high boots with black laces up the front.

"Just a pity you couldn't wear it a little more proper" he sighed as he walked back to the front of the class

"It's just my style" Sango shrugged

Kyoya and Tamaki tried to hold in a laugh while the teacher made her fix up the way she was dressed

They watched as she fidgeted the whole way through class, as soon as the bell for lunch went she untucked her shirt and fixed her out-fit to the way it was before class.

"Is neat attire really that bad" Kyoya asked

"Yep" she said as she loosened her tie "I Gotta fly, catch ya later guys" Sango waved as she ran down the hall towards Haruhi's class.

"Don't run in the halls and fix your shirt" the teacher called out

"Don't yell" Sango yelled back as she rounded a corner.

"What an improper young lady" the teacher sighed to herself

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles until the teacher had left.

"Xavier" Sango yelled when she spotted him in the hall "Catch me"

Xavier turned around just in time to catch Sango who jumped at him

"Nice catch" Hikaru and Kaoru said clapping

"I'm hungry let's get some lunch" Xavier said pulling Sango off him and dropping her on the floor

"Time to feed the beast" Sango smirked as the group walked into the dining room

"Did you just refer to yourself as a beast" Hikaru asked

"No, I referred to myself as THE beast" Sango responded as Honey pulled her across to the table "I thought you said this was a cafeteria not a 5 star restaurant" she stated in shock

"You're so strange" Hikaru and Kaoru sighed

"Don't worry I thought the same thing when I first came here" Haruhi smiled

"But we don't know any better because we are just lowly commoners" Sango exclaimed dramatically

"Yeah it has been a while since we ate in such style" Xavier sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich

"Whatever, it doesn't matter where I eat so long as it has food" Sango smiled as she opened her packet of chips and monster.

"I agree" Haruhi nodded in agreement as she stole some of Sango's chips and opened her own can of monster

"Do you guys live on that stuff" Hikaru asked

"Yep, it is vital that we drink it every day" Sango said, the hosts nodded in agreement

"Oh and there is Gullible written on the ceiling" Haruhi added

The boys all looked up, while they were distracted Haruhi and Sango swiped some of Tamaki's food.

"No there isn't" Tamaki exclaimed

Everyone looked at Haruhi and Sango who were melting over the expensive food they stole

"Nice job girls" Xavier said clapping his hands.

"Why thank you" Haruhi said smiling cheekily "we learn from the best"

"What did they do" Tamaki asked

"Idiot" Xavier thought

"Hey what happened to my food" Tamaki yelled

"I don't know" Haruhi and Sango chimed "must have been the twins" they grinned evilly

Tamaki turned to the twins and yelled a long speech about his dietary needs.

"How much do you bet Blondie doesn't know what dietary even means" Sango whispered to Haruhi.

"20 says he does" Haruhi laughed

"You're on" Sango smirked

"Hey Tamaki" Haruhi leant forward on her elbows

"Yes my daughter" Tamaki said turning away from the twins

"What does dietary mean" Haruhi asked with a cheeky smile on her face

"How am I supposed to know" Tamaki shrugged

"Dammit" Haruhi said leaning back in her chair

"What is it" Honey asked as he put more cake in his mouth

"Nothing" Haruhi said handing money over to Sango

"Thanks darling" Sango said shoving the money into her bra

"Whatever I will win next time" Haruhi smirked as she took more chips

"Yeah…No" Sango laughed "I am the master"

"In your dreams" Haruhi rolled her eyes as she finished her drink then crushed the can on her head

"You shouldn't crush cans on your head" Kyoya sighed

"You should have fun" Sango retorted

"You shouldn't disappear half way through a job" Kyoya said back

"Are you still on about that" Sango laughed

"You do it every week" Kyoya sighed

"It's not like I do it for fun" Sango smiled smugly

"Really, you don't, what do you do then" Kyoya said leaning forwards

"I kill people…oh right that is fun" Sango smiled psychopathically

Haruhi and Xavier sighed while the boys stared

"Oh by the Honey you are in love with a serial killer" Haruhi smirked

Honey paled and stared at her

"20 people doesn't make me a serial killer" Sango sighed

"Your right it makes you a psychopath" Haruhi smiled

"What about you, how many have you killed" Sango asked

"lots" Haruhi smirked

"Exactly, and did you think it was fun" Sango asked

"Maybe" Haruhi blushed

"You did, you loved it, getting covered in blood the feeling of your blades slicing through flesh" Sango smiled imitating Haruhi's slashing movements

Haruhi smiled "Not as much as when they scream for mercy"

"I must agree that is fun" Sango smirked

"Guy's you might want to stop this conversation" Xavier whispered

"Why" Haruhi asked "Is it because we are leaving you out of it"

"No, just look around you" Xavier whispered

Haruhi and Sango looked around to see the entire cafeteria silent and staring at them, the hosts had moved to a different table.

"Oops" Sango laughed nervously

"Sorry guys we were talking about Assassins creed, we were playing it last night" Haruhi smiled

"Let's go" Sango whispered as she finished her monster.

"I agree" Haruhi whispered.

In a flash both girls were running out the doors laughing

"That was brilliant" Sango laughed "nice cover by the way"

"Thanks" Haruhi smiled as they began wandering around aimlessly

"So apparently there is a Halloween party coming up, and people are to wear masks so we can go in our true forms and no-one would suspect a thing" Sango suggested as she walked backwards in front of Haruhi.

"You are going to fall over" Haruhi said "And that sounds like fun, we should get Xavier to join in with us"

"Get me to join in with what" Xavier asked making Haruhi jump

Sango and Xavier were doubled over laughing while Haruhi glared at both of them

"W-we wanted to a-ask you t-to join us in our true forms f-for the Halloween p-party" Sango said between laughs

"Sounds fun" Xavier said as he recovered from his laughing fit

"We could scare the hosts shitless" Haruhi suggested

"Now that would be funny" Sango said "we shall begin plotting tomorrow at lunch"

"Great, they won't know what hit them" Xavier smiled evilly

"Are you sure, Kyoya and Mori don't scare easily" Haruhi stated

"Yep, you in" Sango asked putting her hand out flat

"I'm in" Xavier said putting his hand on top of Sango's

"Fine, but this better be worth it" Haruhi sighed putting her hand in as well

"Oh it will" Sango said putting on her psychopathic smile again

"Let's get them" Haruhi said with an evil glint in her eyes

"That's our Haruhi" Xavier smirked as they bounced their hands down then back up again

The bell sounded for the end of lunch and the 3 walked to their classes

When Sango walked into her classroom, all the people who were in the cafeteria at lunch were staring in disgust. Sango ignored the stares and dropped into her seat.

Whispers began to circulate the room, Sango had just about had enough

"What" she yelled, all the gazes turned to another area of the room and the whispers stopped "Oh no, don't stop but if you're going to say something say it so people can hear" Sango snapped

Kyoya and Tamaki walked into the room as Sango started yelling. Some people were scared some laughed while others gave her dirty looks.

"Oh, no she is going to kill us all" One of the girls said stepping forwards

"Don't tempt me" Sango smirked

"Try not to have too much fun" The girl said smugly

"Just don't scream for mercy" Sango said

"You don't have the guts" she hissed through her teeth

"If you continue you may see you guts" Sango smirked

"Bring it on" The girl said using her hand to call her over

Sango stood up and walked over to the girl, when she was standing just in front on the girl Sango stomped her foot. The other girl ran out the room screaming.

"Bitch" Sango mumbled as she returned to her seat

"What was that all about" Tamaki asked as he took his seat next to Kyoya

"Nothing" Sango whispered

"Then why is she hiding in the doorway" Kyoya asked pointing to the girl glaring at Sango from the doorway

Sango bit her teeth together as she looked at the girl.

She moved out the door again after letting out a small gasp

"Sango leave the poor girl along" Kyoya sighed

"She started it" Sango complained

"Well you finish it" Kyoya retorted not looking at her

"Yes mother" Sango smirked

Kyoya glared at Sango

Sango looked him straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow "Your glasses are dirty" she giggled

Kyoya blinked a few times then took off his glasses to clean them

Rolling her eyes Sango turned back to the front of the classroom where the teacher was starting the lesson.

"Finally that stupid lesson is over" Sango cheered as they walked down the hall

"Well maybe if you paying attention instead of sleeping it wouldn't have been so stupid" Kyoya pointed out

"Well maybe if it wasn't so boring I wouldn't have fallen asleep" Sango said as she stretched her arms above her head and cracked her neck.

"Why did you even take the subject" Tamaki asked

"Because I wanted something easy" Sango shrugged

"Easy" Tamaki exclaimed "This lesson is impossible"

"That's because you are a dip-shit" Sango smirked sticking her tongue out at Tamaki

"I'm smarter then you" Tamaki said proudly

"Well then how come you find that lesson so hard" Sango asked

"Because I do" Tamaki exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest

"Whatever Blondie" Sango said rolling her eyes

"What is wrong with blondes" Honey asked from behind Sango

"Absolutely nothing Honey, it's just this fuck-wit" Sango smiled sweetly

"Oh okay then" Honey smiled

Tamaki flew into his depression corner as soon as they entered the club room

"Already, that has to be a record" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked

"I made him want his corner before we even got near here" Sango smirked as she dropped onto the couch next to Haruhi

"Hey you guys were joking about the conversation you had at lunch, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Umm, yeah" Haruhi smiled

"Well the Assassins Creed bit anyway" Sango added "I mean you guys saw me shoot someone, remember"

"Y-you did" Honey stuttered

"Oh yeah, now I remember you were like, Bang…bang" Hikaru said mimicking a shooting action

"Can we not bring that up, now go get changed for our Halloween cosplay" Tamaki instructed

"Yeah off you go boys" Sango smirked

"Oh no, you as well Sango" Kyoya smiled

"What, there is no way in hell" Sango hissed

Xavier picked Sango up slinging her over his shoulder, When he dumped her in a changing room he turned to walk away but stopped "Do you want me to dress you too" He smirked

"No thank-you" Sango snapped as she closed the curtain

"Are you sure, I'm very good at stripping women" Xavier said from outside Sango's changing room

"It's the dressing that is equally important" Sango replied from the other side of the curtain

"Are you sure you don't need any help" Xavier asked again

"Actually now that you mention it, I need some help to do it up" Sango said

"Really, so I can come in to help you" Xavier clarified

"Yep, just try not to let anyone see in" Sango whispered

Xavier slipped in through the curtain, his jaw dropped when he saw Sango standing with her hair over her shoulder exposing her pale skin, she stood in a very short skirt it was red with black lace over the top and a black underskirt, she wore a black over-bust corset with red lining and studs, it finished just above her belly-button showing off her demon marking. Fishnet tights covered her legs, black gloves covered the lower half of her arm and she wore high heeled, knee high black boots.

Xavier moved forwards and tied the back of the dress his fingers occasionally brushing against her skin.

"Your fingers are cold, stop it" Sango giggled

"They can't be that bad" Xavier smirked as he placed both hands on the bare skin of her back

"Fuck" Sango screamed as she jumped away from him

"Sango are you alright" Hikaru asked from outside

"Yep, absolutely fine" She answered covering Xavier's mouth to silence his laughter

"Well then hurry up and come out so I can fix your hair and make-up" Hikaru sighed as his footsteps grew further away

"Okay you can leave now" Sango said bending over to fix her shoes

"No I like this view" Xavier said making a clicking noise

"Don't be such a pervert" Sango hissed standing up straight looking at her reflection

"You look like a sexy vampire" Xavier smiled putting his hands on her hips

"You know what, you should go get your costume on" Sango said slipping out of his grasp

"You know what you should give me a hug" Xavier smirked

"What if I don't want to" Sango asked fixing her skirt

"I have been tortured and held captive for months, I think you can give me a hug" Xavier reminded her placing his hands on her hips again

"Fine just one" Sango caved, leaning up she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly

"Can I have a kiss too" Xavier pouted wrapping his arms around her waist

"No" Sango said

"Just a peck" he pleaded

Sango kissed him on the cheek and let him go "there happy"

"Nope" he replied pulling her close to him and kissing her on the lips "okay now I am"

Sango stared at him in shock deciding on whether or not to slap him or yell, instead she stormed out of the change room to find Hikaru and Kaoru waiting impatiently

"About time, what were you doing in there" Hikaru asked crossing his arms

"Changing" Sango replied

"With Xavier's help" Kaoru asked

"I needed him to do this thing up" she said motioning to the skimpy outfit

"Fair enough" Hikaru and Kaoru said looking over the outfit

"What is that" Hikaru asked pointing at the black double swirl pattern on her hip

"That is my demon mark" Sango sighed "anymore questions or can you get on with your fancy business"

"Yes actually, why didn't you tell us you had your belly button pierced" Kaoru asked looking closely at the jewellery hanging from Sango's stomach.

"You never asked and I don't see why I needed to tell you" Sango smirked "Now hurry up with this"

"Wow someone wants this done quickly" Hikaru joked as the brothers got to work

"The sooner it's on the sooner I can take it off" Sango sighed

"OMG, Sango is letting other people touch her" Haruhi laughed

"I don't see why I have to dress up as well" Sango pouted

"You will be hosting today so you need a costume as well" Kyoya pointed out as he came out the change room.

"Hosting, no way in hell" Sango hissed "There is nothing worse than being surrounded by hormone filled guys"

"Sango you already are" Haruhi giggled

"Good point" Sango laughed holding her hand out for Haruhi to high-five

"You girls don't mean that right" Tamaki cried

"Oh we do" Sango said in a serious tone, although her back was facing the rest of the group so she couldn't see them but she could tell Tamaki flew to his corner of depression

"All done" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled holding up a mirror

"Nice job boys" Sango smirked as she stood up and turned around

"I knew you were a vampire" Haruhi said walking up to Sango

"Looks good babes" Xavier smirked looking at the two Vampires

"So is today just Vampires" Haruhi asked

"Yes because vampires are the monsters of beauty and-" Tamaki started

"Actually sirens are monsters of beauty, they lured sailors to their death" Sango laughed crushing her hands together as she said death.

"Fine ONE of the monsters of beauty" Tamaki sighed

"That's fine but we are not beautiful" Haruhi said leaning on Sango

"What do you mean" Honey asked

"We are freaking sexy" Sango cheered

"I must agree" Haruhi smiled.

"You two are hopeless" Xavier chuckled

"Not as hopeless as you" Haruhi retorted

"Yeah you are hopelessly in love with us" Sango smirked

"Shut up, stupid" Xavier said faking anger

"Asshole" Sango retorted

"Bitch"

"Wanker"

"Slut"

"Go suck a dick"

"But that's your passion I couldn't possible take over from you" Xavier smirked

"At least I don't go around claiming I'm 'F.B.I'" Sango retorted

"If I don't do it then who will" Xavier exclaimed

"No-one, Fuck-head" Sango yelled

Xavier was about to respond when Hikaru cut in "What is so bad about F.B.I"

"Xavier here uses it as Female body Inspector" Sango sighed

"Nice" Hikaru nodded as he wrote it down

"Pervert" Haruhi sighed hitting Hikaru across the back of the head.

"We're about to open everyone" Kyoya said walking out the door with Tamaki

"Yay" Sango said in a bored tone

"Try not to show too much excitement" Haruhi smirked getting into position

"Where am I supposed to stand" Sango asked

"Here" Hikaru and Kaoru said pulling her next to Haruhi

"Hello darling" Haruhi smiled

"Hey gorgeous" Sango smiled back

"Strike a pose" Kaoru whispered

"Haruhi what do I do" Sango asked quietly

Haruhi quickly grabbed Sango's hips and pulled her closer "just go with it" she whispered

Sango wrapped her arms around Haruhi's shoulders and leant her head on Haruhi's baring her fangs.

The doors opened "Welcome" the host club chimed

The hallway had a few girls not as many as usual they still rushed into their favourite host. Haruhi and Sango looked at the few girls

"We will go find more people" Haruhi smirked walking out the room with Sango behind her

Sango and Haruhi wandered round the hallways, occasionally winking at guys or blowing kisses

"Excuse me but that is not proper attire" the teacher stopped them in the middle of the hall

"We are advertising the host clubs Halloween host club" Haruhi said

"Really, then why aren't the guys doing it" the teacher asked

"Because they are busy so we volunteered since we are in costume already" Sango answered

"Carry on then" the teacher smiled moving out the way

"Thanks miss" Haruhi smiled

Sango and Haruhi were about to continue on their walk when a couple of guys stopped them

"So you two are from the host club" one asked

"Yep, Haruhi is a hostess and I am usually the photographer" Sango answered

"So are you hosting today" Another asked

"We might be" Haruhi replied

"Can we come see you later" the first one asked

"Depends, can you tell us your names" Sango asked

"Can you show us your boobs" they asked

"Excuse me" Haruhi said rudely

"Can you show us your boobs" One of them said slowly

"You know these things" the second one said grabbing Sango

"No way in hell" Haruhi yelled ripping the guy off Sango

"Come on baby, you said your hostesses" the first guy said again

"Not like that" Sango hissed turning and walking away with Haruhi

"Who said you could leave" The second guy grabbed Sango's arms, pinned her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers

"Get off her" Haruhi screamed trying to get to Sango

"We got some feisty babes" The first guy said restraining Haruhi

"Let go" Haruhi yelled struggling against the guy

"Calm down" the guy whispered as he kissed Haruhi's neck

Haruhi slammed her head backwards into the guy's nose before stomping on his foot and finally kicking him in the balls

Haruhi turned to Sango to see the second guy still kissing her but now he held both her hands with one hand while the other ran up and down her body.

"I said GET OFF HER" Haruhi shouted ripping the guy off Sango and throwing him into the wall

Sango fell to the floor and curled up crying

"Look what you did to her" Haruhi hissed holding the guy by his neck

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

"Too late" exclaimed tightening her grip shoving him into the wall and punching him in the stomach a few times, when she let him go he fell onto his knees. Haruhi swung her foot around kicking him in the face.

"Sango are you alright" Haruhi ran to her friends side helping her up

"H-Haruhi, thank-you" Sango cried wrapping her arms around the brunette

"Anytime" Haruhi replied as they walked down the empty hallway

When the two girls arrived back at the third music room, the host club was just finishing. Haruhi and Sango walked straight towards the backroom.

"Haruhi you debt has been increased" Kyoya stated

"Kyoya, I don't give a fuck about that stupid debt so will you just give me a fucking break" Haruhi snapped as she slammed the door.

Sango and Haruhi changed back into their normal clothes, washed off their make-up and fixed their hair.

"Let's go home" Haruhi said offering a smile

Sango nodded her head as the two made their way out of the backroom.

They were about to leave when Kyoya stopped them

"What" Haruhi asked impatiently

"Is everything alright" he asked quietly looking at Sango

"Fucking fantastic" Sango replied quietly letting her hair fall in front of her face

"Are you sure" Kyoya asked

"Kyoya just Piss off can't you tell she doesn't want to talk" Haruhi snapped wrapping her arm around Sango and walking out the door

"What's wrong with them" Tamaki asked standing next to Kyoya

"Who knows" Kyoya said walking out the clubroom to his waiting limo

**Please R&R  
~Blacksox144~**


	11. New love, Old love

**I don't own Ouran high school Host club but i do own Sango, Xavier and Zac**

(The next day- three days till Halloween)

"Morning Haru-chan" Honey smiled skipping over to Haruhi

"Morning Honey and Mori" Haruhi smiled back

"Where is San-Chan" Honey asked looking around

"She didn't get up this morning" Haruhi frowned

"Why didn't you wake her" Honey asked confused

"Because of yesterday" Haruhi shrugged walking into her classroom to be immediately jumped on by the twins.

"What happened yesterday Takashi" Honey asked looking up at his cousin

Mori shrugged his shoulders as he walked down the hall keeping Honey away from the Fan-girls

(Lunch time)

"So we have this Halloween party, what is everyone going as so we can meet up" Tamaki asked

"Zombies" the twins smirked

"You have to let Sango do your make-up she is amazing at it" Haruhi smiled

"I am going as a werewolf and Takashi is going to be Frankenstein" Honey said shoving more cake in his mouth

"Devil" Kyoya stated

"Yes you are now what are you going to dress up as" Xavier chuckled

"Xavier, be nice" Haruhi scolded

"I am going to be a Vampire" Tamaki said proudly

"What about you and Sango" Kaoru asked

Haruhi smiled secretly "Not telling, it will ruin the fun"

"Where is Sango anyway" Hikaru asked looking around

"She didn't get up today" Haruhi frowned

"Is she alright" Kaoru asked seriously.

"I hope so" Haruhi said looking at her hands

Before anyone could ask anything else Haruhi grabbed Kaoru from next to her and ran out the room and down the hall. The rest of the boys sat in the cafeteria shocked and confused.

"Should we…" Tamaki asked standing up

"No" Xavier pushed Tamaki back into his seat "they will be back soon"

"What are they doing" Hikaru asked

Xavier raised his eyebrows looking directly at Hikaru

(With Haruhi and Kaoru)

"Haruhi where are we going, I wasn't finished" Kaoru complained

Haruhi kept on running shaking her head to get rid of the blur clouding her vision

"Haruhi, what's going on" Kaoru asked again

"Kaoru you have done this before just keep going" Haruhi exclaimed as they entered the third music room.

"Done what" Kaoru asked as Haruhi pulled off her blazer and Tie

"I will give you the needle, just put it in 'cause I am going to pass out soon" Haruhi said as she unbuttoned her shirt and fixed the needle with shaky hands.

"Oh you mean…Haruhi" he exclaimed as Haruhi dropped to the floor needle in hand.

Kaoru took the needle from Haruhi's limp hand, He pushed up her sleeve and pushed the liquid into her arm. Unlike most times Haruhi didn't wake up

"Haruhi, come on" Kaoru said crouching over her unconscious body "wake up, please" he whispered

"I need a kiss" Haruhi whispered opening one eye slightly

"What" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"You're hopeless Kaoru" Haruhi giggled as she began to sit up and button up her shirt "You had your chance, don't let your brother have everything, sometimes you should be selfish and take what you want" Haruhi said ruffling his hair. Haruhi slipped on her tie and blazer before heading over to the door.

"Haruhi" Kaoru called out running over to her

Haruhi turned around to face him "yes".

"Umm…" Kaoru grabbed Haruhi by the waist and pulled her into a kiss, Haruhi kissed him back her hands sliding around his neck pulling him closer. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Haruhi deepening the kiss, Haruhi tangled her hand in Kaoru's short hair.

"See sometimes you just have to take something's for yourself" Haruhi smiled gazing lovingly into Kaoru's amber eyes when they parted.

"This is going to really upset Hikaru" Kaoru frowned

Haruhi sighed and kissed him again "but is it worth it"

"Yep" he smirked "so where does this leave us"

"Well that depends, do you want a girlfriend" Haruhi asked leaning on his shoulder

"Well that depends on whether you want to be my girlfriend" Kaoru asked

"I do, but do you want to be my boyfriend" Haruhi smirked playing with his hair

"I do" Kaoru replied

"Well then I guess you have a girlfriend" Haruhi smiled kissing him briefly.

"And you have a boyfriend" Kaoru smirked

"Let's get back so we avoid suspicion" Haruhi said opening the door

"Haruhi can we not tell the others for now" Kaoru asked as they walked side by side down the hall

"Sure" Haruhi smiled warmly "now you really should let Sango do your Zombie make-up" she said as they walked back into the cafeteria

"Fine, do you have any pictures" Kaoru asked as they sat down again

"I do, somewhere" Haruhi said

"Everything alright Haruhi" Kyoya asked

"Everything is fine" Haruhi smiled

"Good, I would hate for you to be absent from the club today" Kyoya said with his business smile on

"Wanker" Haruhi whispered when Kyoya looked away

Kaoru chuckled slightly

"So Haruhi we were wondering if we could visit Sango tonight" Hikaru asked

"Yes you can come over but I doubt she will want to talk to you, she doesn't usually talk to anyone except Zac on days like this" Haruhi said

"We can take one limo after club time then" Tamaki suggested.

everyone nodded in agreement before returning to their classes

-~OMG LOOK A UNICORN- NEVER MIND IT'S GONE BUT LOOK IT WASTED SOME TIME~-

(BEFORE CLUB)

"I'm so glad there is no cosplay today" Xavier sighed in relief

"So am I" Haruhi smiled

"What's wrong with cosplay" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together

"Everything" Haruhi and Xavier exclaimed

"We don't mind it anymore" the twins shrugged

"Well ye be crazy then" Xavier said adding a crazy laugh at the end

"Oi professor, calm the crazy" Haruhi said shaking her head

"Sorry" Xavier smirked

"Guys get into position" Tamaki called clapping his hands

"Yes king" Hikaru and Kaoru saluted

"What is he, king of Stupid" Xavier asked

"Yep" Haruhi sighed

"Attention loyal subjects I Tamaki king of stupid declare all ladies to bow at my feet" Xavier said imitating royalty.

Haruhi tried to hold in a laugh but couldn't, she burst out laughing lying on the floor with tears in her eyes "Xavier you're such an idiot" she breathed between laughs

"Why thank-you" he said bowing and blowing kisses to a fake audience mouthing 'thank-you' multiple times.

"Will you two get over here" Kyoya said sternly

"Sorry Kyoya" Haruhi laughed as Xavier helped her up but pulled a face making her laugh even more

"Haruhi" Tamaki exclaimed

"S-sorry" she giggled standing in position

Xavier walked past her jabbing his fingers into her waist.

Haruhi screamed and jumped trying to slap away his hands taking everyone by surprise

"Xavier" Haruhi exclaimed trying to hide her huge grin

"Sorry" he said normally standing in his position

"Welcome" the club chimed.

Through the whole club time Xavier kept tormenting Haruhi, she would laugh at inappropriate moments or he would sneak up behind her and zap her

After a while Haruhi grew sick of it and decided to get her revenge. Carefully she snuck up on him and tipped a pitcher of freezing cold water over his head and down the back of his shirt.

Some of the girls laughed at the yell that came from Xavier as he jumped up and spun around the room looking around.

"You are so dead" he grinned jumping over the couch and running straight at Haruhi.

"You deserved it" Haruhi laughed as she ran over to Honey and Mori

"That's not fair, come fight like a man" Xavier complained

"I'm not a man, and neither are you so that doesn't really work" Haruhi grinned evilly

"Right that's it" He sighed running around the couch, Haruhi sprinted over and hid behind Tamaki.

"Excuse me ladies" Xavier bowed as he flipped over the couch and grabbed Haruhi "There is a lovely fountain that has your name on it" Xavier laughed slinging Haruhi over his shoulder and walking out the room.

"No Xavier, stop it" Haruhi laughed "help" she screamed grabbing onto the doorframe

"He isn't really going to, is he" Tamaki asked

"There is only one way to find out" Hikaru and Kaoru said running out the room after Xavier

"Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai could you please retrieve them" Kyoya sighed

"Too late" Honey giggled as a scream and splash was heard from outside

Everyone ran to the window to see Haruhi in the fountain, Xavier and the twins were standing by laughing while Haruhi glared

When they returned to the club room the girls were gone and the boys were waiting, Haruhi soaked to the bone and freezing cold while Xavier and the twins grinning like Cheshire cats.

"I am going to murder you Xavier" Haruhi said teeth chattering

"Here is a change of clothes, there is a shower out the back" Kyoya said handing her a white bag

"Thanks Kyoya" Haruhi smiled running out the back

"Xavier, do not do that again" Kyoya glared at the blue haired boy

"Whatever you say K-man" Xavier saluted

"I'm off, we got a gig tomorrow so I won't be here, have fun at Haruhi's" Xavier smirked

"So weren't you invited" Hikaru and Kaoru

"I was but I go over there all the time I will leave her to have fun with her" Xavier waved as he left

Everyone waved as the door closed

"OH HELL NO" Haruhi yelled "Kyoya you are so dead"

"What did you do" the twins asked

They didn't have to wait long for an answer, Haruhi stormed out wearing a very short very tight strapless dress

"What the fuck Kyoya" she screamed

"I just wanted to see you wearing something like that" Kyoya shrugged

"I have worn stuff like this, I am a manager of a band it's how I get well paying gigs" Haruhi snapped

"Then why is it a problem Haru-Chan" Honey asked

"It's wearing it in front of perverts like Tamaki that's the problem" Haruhi said glaring at Tamaki who was drooling

"Tama-Chan, your drooling" Honey said pushing Tamaki's jaw closed

"Shall we go" Haruhi asked motioning towards the door

"Let's" Kyoya said ushering Tamaki out the door first

Hikaru and Kaoru walked behind Haruhi and stared at her ass almost the whole time.

In the car Tamaki begged Haruhi to sit next to him but instead she slipped into the seat between Mori and the door.

Haruhi walked into the house first and went straight into the kitchen with the rest of the host's following.

"What's bright green and lacy" Haruhi smirked

"Sango's underwear" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed

Sango ignored them as she continued around the kitchen

"Sango there are these great things called pants" Haruhi laughed "you should try wearing them"

Sango shrugged turning around with 2 cups of coffee in her hands

"So whose shirt is that" Haruhi asked

Sango looked at Haruhi and the hosts before pushing through everyone and climbing back up stairs

"Goodnight" Haruhi called out

"Yep" Sango yelled back before her door shut

Haruhi began laughing at the faces of the guys

"So that is probably the last you will see of her until tomorrow" Haruhi said "I will be right back" Haruhi said running up stairs to get changed.

"Well that was hot" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "Sango has great legs"

"Hey watch it" Honey glared at them "that's my girlfriend you're talking about"

"Sorry Honey-sempai" the twins apologized.

Haruhi came back downstairs in trackies and a hoodie "much better" she mumbled as she dropped onto the couch leaning back.

"Excuse me" Honey said getting up and walking upstairs to the bathroom.

When Honey came back down the hall, he passed Sango's closed door and decided to see how she was feeling. "Hey Sango" Honey knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Sango asked

"Honey" he replied

There was a slight rustling noise from the other side of the door, Sango opened the door and smiled at Honey

"What's up" Sango asked

Honey smiled back then noticed Zac sitting in her bed half naked, Sango wearing his shirt.

"Oh right, Honey this is Zac" She said moving out the way

"Sup dude" Zac waved

"Zac this is Honey my boyfriend" Sango smiled

"Ex" Honey frowned

"What" Sango asked in confusion.

"Ex-boyfriend" Honey hissed before turning away and walking down the hall

"What, Wait Honey" Sango exclaimed running down the hall after him

"No" Honey said continuing on his path

"Honey, please wait" Sango called after him

"No, how could you do that to me" Honey yelled his cutesy vibe had vanished

"Do what, talk to my friend" Sango yelled back

"You know very well what I mean" Honey yelled turning around

"No I don't" Sango

"You slept with him" Honey accused

"No I didn't, why would you…oh" Sango exclaimed

"Yeah exactly" Honey hissed jogging down the stairs

"Honey it's not like that" Sango yelled "he is a psychologist"

"So you screw your psychologist, jeez you really are a slut" Honey exclaimed in disgust

"No, that's just wrong he was here to talk to me about yesterday" Sango exclaimed crossly

By now the rest of the club was watching their argument

"Honey Sango, what are you going on about" Kyoya asked intervening

Almost exactly on cue Zac walked down the stairs behind Sango showing of his muscly torso and tattooed chest "Sup guys"

"Isn't he the guy from the band" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Yes he is from the band" Haruhi sighed

"Haruhi, can we talk" Zac asked

"What you going to screw her too" Honey yelled as Haruhi pushed past the arguing couple

Zac shook his head and followed Haruhi up the stairs to her room

"Did you sleep with him" Hikaru asked

"What, Daddy won't allow you to see him anymore" Tamaki screeched

"No I didn't, he is a psychologist and a close friend, he was talking to me about yesterday" Sango snapped

"Well what happened yesterday" Kyoya asked

"None of your business" Sango glared

"Well obviously it is if it is causing such a big problem" Hikaru shrugged

"No it isn't" Sango yelled

"What was it just tell us" Honey stated

"No" Sango exclaimed putting her hands on her head

"Well then it couldn't have been that important" Kyoya sighed

"Just tell us" Honey cried

The rest of the club stared at her or yelled at her to spill.

Sango tried to block her ears, she felt tears well up in her eyes then she snapped

"Fine, you want to know" She yelled "Some guy came up to Haruhi and I in the hallway yesterday, they kissed us and they groped me, sorry if I didn't want you to know" she cried.

"Sango" Honey said softly

"Just fuck off" Sango cried as she made her way back up the stairs.

Haruhi and Zac came down stairs to see the host club gathering their things getting ready to leave

"Thanks Haruhi, but we will take our leave now" Kyoya said pushing a resistant Tamaki out the door

"Don't worry my daughter we will track down those perverts" Tamaki exclaimed before falling down the front steps.

Honey walked out with Mori "Thank-you Haruhi" He said walking down the stairs

"Will you be at school tomorrow" Kaoru asked while his brother walked out to the limo

"Probably, do you plan on telling him about us" Haruhi asked

"I don't know, maybe we could tell him together, can you come over tomorrow and we will tell him" Kaoru asked

"Sure" Haruhi smiled

"Are you alright, Sango told us about Yesterday" Kaoru asked placing his hand on her shoulder

"I'm fine…I think, although I will be talking to Zac tonight" Haruhi sighed

"Well just let me know" Kaoru whispered

"Hurry up Kaoru" Tamaki called from the car

"I should probably go, so I will see you tomorrow… last chance to give me a kiss" Kaoru smirked walking down the steps and onto the empty driveway

"Get out of here" Haruhi laughed pointing at the limo

"You are going to miss me so much more if you don't give us a kiss" Kaoru teased "last chance" he said turning and walking slowly down the driveway swaying his hips teasingly

Haruhi fidgeted in the doorway, biting her lip she decided…"Kaoru" Haruhi called from the door

"Yes" he turned to see the brunette jump the stairs and run over to him

Haruhi jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he smirked

"Shut-up" Haruhi said leaning forwards connecting their lips in a kiss. "You should really be going now" Haruhi whispered against his lips between kisses unwrapping her legs so she was just standing against him.

"But I don't want to" Kaoru purred pulling her closer kissing her again

"I don't want you to go either" Haruhi giggled

"I could stay, although Hikaru and Tamaki would kill me" Kaoru said as they broke apart

"I can handle them easily" Haruhi said moving her hands to his shoulders "besides there is a really cold and lonely couch in there and movies that need to be watched" Haruhi smiled

"Oh that's tempting" Kaoru said locking his fingers together behind Haruhi's back

"I know that you know that you want to" Haruhi giggled taking his arm

"Kaoru you coming" Hikaru yelled

"Sorry bro, I will see you later" Kaoru yelled

"I WILL SAVE YOU FROM HIS GRASP MY DAUGHTER" Tamaki screeched trying to get out the car.

"This was her idea" Kaoru laughed pointing at Haruhi

"I doubt it, MY Haruhi wouldn't want someone like you in her house" Tamaki scoffed scrambling to get out of the locked car

"I can prove it" Haruhi smirked

"Go on then" Hikaru scoffed

Haruhi grabbed Kaoru and pulled him down into a passionate kiss which Kaoru returned

The car sped off before anyone could say another thing

Haruhi and Kaoru broke apart and started laughing

"Tamaki's reaction tomorrow is going to be priceless" Haruhi laughed

"I think I hurt my brother though" Kaoru frowned

"We can talk to him tomorrow if you want" Haruhi smiled as she grabbed his hand and turned to walk into the house

Zac stood in the door way with their arms crossed and knowing expressions on his face

"What" Haruhi asked

"So do you want upstairs or do we have to get food now so we don't walk in on you" Zac smirked

"Zac, that's dirty" Haruhi said punching him in the arm

"Haruhi, I have to go soon so can I talk to you now" Zac asked

"This will only take a minute" Haruhi said giving Kaoru's hand a quick squeeze "Sango will keep you company" Haruhi grinned at Sango

"Where is she" Kaoru asked

"In there, probably dancing" Zac said pointing to the living room

"Thanks" Haruhi smiled as she lead Zac upstairs

Kaoru walked in to hear music playing but Sango no-where in sight he walked around the corner to see Sango dancing around while cooking

"Hey Kaoru" Sango said not even turning around

"How did you know it was me" he asked surprised

Sango tapped her nose "your smell"

"My smell, tell me what do I smell like" Kaoru asked leaning on the counter

"Vanilla" she stated simply "I'm making dinner do you want some"

"What are you having" Kaoru asked

"Pancakes" Sango giggled throwing a spoon over her head and into the sink

"Yes please" Kaoru stated "do you not like pants"

Sango held a small black remote over her head and turned up the volume of the stereo "I usually just sleep in my underwear so I didn't put any on when I got up, it's not like I have to be embarrassed besides I stole Zac's shirt" Sango said as she tossed a pancake high into the air and caught it in the pan again

"Wow can you show me how to do that" Kaoru asked

"Yep, come here and take the pan" Sango said moving slightly

Kaoru walked over and grasped the pan "now what"

"Use this to loosen it then flick the pan up and catch it again" Sango explained handing Kaoru a spatula.

"Here goes nothing" Kaoru said tossing the pancake up in the air

"Catch it" Sango laughed

The pancake landed on the bench surface near the stove

"Missed" Kaoru chuckled

"Well it was your first time" Sango smirked putting the pancake on a plate

"Sango I need my shirt back now" Zac said coming back into the kitchen

"Aww are you leaving now" She pouted

"Yeah, sorry" Zac chuckled

"Fine" Sango sighed unbuttoning the top and slipping it off

"Thank-you, see you next week" Zac smiled

"Can't I keep your shirt till next week" Sango asked hopefully

"No, I have a meeting so I need it" Zac hugged Sango and kissed her cheek.

"Fine" Sango mumbled "I will find another one then"

"Cya" Zac waved to Kaoru and hugged Haruhi giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Bye Zac" Haruhi smiled

"Have fun at your meeting" Sango waved slipping on a baggy T-shirt

"Oh joy, meetings" Zac said sarcastically as he left

"Pancakes" Haruhi cheered "I love pancakes"

"Same, almost as much as I love this song" Sango giggled

Sango sang the lyrics to 'Give me everything' as she danced around the kitchen while making pancakes

Haruhi danced around while setting the table and singing.

"Grab somebody sexy tell them hey give me everything tonight" Haruhi and Sango sang dancing together

"Excuse me I drank a little more than I should tonight" Sango sang

"And I might take you home with me tonight" Haruhi sang as she danced by Kaoru

"And baby I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight" Sango sang

"Cause we might not get tomorrow" Haruhi sang

Kaoru smiled as he watched the two girls dance together, most of the time his eyes were focused on Haruhi.

"Kaoru was looking at you ass again" Sango smirked

"What, no I wasn't" Kaoru said defensively

"Then what were you looking at" Haruhi asked

"Just watching you two dance" Kaoru smiled

"I don't care my ass is fabulous you can stare if you want" Haruhi smirked turning her back to him and moving her hips

"Hey has Kaoru met Charlotte" Sango asked after they had eaten

"Charlotte" Kaoru asked looking at Haruhi

"Sango, did you have to bring that up" Haruhi sighed

"Yep" Sango smiled smugly

"Fine, give me a minute" Haruhi said, taking the brown contacts out her eyes to show her bright green ones.

"You have green eyes" Kaoru exclaimed

"Wait for the best part" Sango laughed

Haruhi pulled off her brown wig letting her long curly blonde hair fall over her shoulders, finally she grabbed a tissue and wiped the make-up off her face showing her freckles.

"Wow" Kaoru whispered looking at Haruhi

"This is really the girl you fell in love with, Although her name isn't Haruhi it's Charlotte" Sango smirked

"So who do you like more Haruhi or Charlotte" Haruhi asked

"I like both of you exactly the same" Kaoru smiled

"Correct answer" Haruhi smiled

"Now I will be going, you know the rules Haruhi, no sex in the living room your room only and make sure you hang something on the door" Sango smirked grabbing a bag of chips and a can of monster

"Get out of here Sango" Haruhi laughed throwing a pillow at Sango's head

"Leaving, now behave you to" Sango laughed as Haruhi threw a knife at Sango

"Haruhi" Kaoru said shocked

"Haruhi don't throw knives" Sango said catching the knife before it hit her then throwing it back at Haruhi.

"You could give Kyoya a heart attack after club time if you throw the tea sets around" Kaoru laughed

"Thanks for the idea Kaoru" Haruhi smirked dropping onto the couch.

Kaoru sat next to her

Haruhi leant on Kaoru as she flicked the TV on

"So do you prefer to be called Haruhi or Charlotte" Kaoru asked

"Haruhi at the moment but as soon as I kill him whatever you want" Haruhi answered

"Kill who" Kaoru asked

"The guy who killed my family" Haruhi answered clenching her fists

"I will help in any way I can" Kaoru said wrapping his arm around Haruhi and kissing her head

"Thanks Kaoru but I don't want to see you hurt" Haruhi replied "Besides he is a very powerful man"

"But I don't want to lose you again, it was hard enough with the dragon" Kaoru sighed

"Kaoru look at me" Haruhi sighed looking into his eyes "I don't want to see you get hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got you killed in my fight" she said

Kaoru looked into her beautiful green eyes and found himself nodding to whatever she said.

"Can you do the splits" Kaoru asked

"I can, why" Haruhi said slowly

"Are you one of the girls that do those shows once a month" Kaoru smirked

"Maybe" Haruhi smiled looking up at him through her blonde hair

"Can you show me how you do the splits" Kaoru asked

Haruhi got up off the couch and slid down into the splits then leant forwards so her stomach was lying flat on the floor.

"Holy crap, you're flexible" Kaoru commented helping Haruhi up off the floor

Haruhi laughed as she pushed Kaoru onto the couch then sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Kaoru slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer as she leant her head on his shoulder.

The two sat in silence watching the TV and enjoying each-others company until there was a knock at the door.

Sango answered and saw Honey standing on the doorstep, he looked up his chocolate eyes meeting with Sango's red eyes.

"What do you want" Sango asked rudely

"Well…I…umm…" Honey tripped over his words

"Spit it out or else I'm leaving" Sango said closing the door slowly

"I'm sorry" He blurted out "I didn't know about yesterday, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry for yelling" He said quietly "can you forgive me, and maybe continue being my girlfriend" He asked with a half-smile as he twiddled his thumbs

"Honey, I can't just let things go back to the way they were before you hurt me and I need time, so sorry Honey but no I can't" Sango said closing the door

Honey stood outside the door looking at it with sadness in his eyes, willing for Sango to open it and take him back. But no, she had made up her mind for now and nothing was going to change that for the time being.

Sango wandered into the living room to see Haruhi looking up at her sleepily "I will call Hikaru and get him to send over a limo for Kaoru, then you will go to bed" Sango sighed

Haruhi smiled slightly before resting her head back on Kaoru's chest

Half an hour later Hikaru knocked on the door, Sango answered sleepily

"Hi, your brother's through here" Sango yawned

"Thanks, sorry for keeping you awake" Hikaru apologized as they walked into the living room

"Nah, don't worry about it" Sango smiled as she put Silky up on the couch

Silky crawled onto their laps and barked twice startling both teens

"Oi your rides here" Sango said pulling Haruhi off the floor "Haruhi says goodnight"

"Why can't she say it herself" Hikaru asked

"Because she is already asleep again" Sango said holding Haruhi bridal style "This princess is more of a sleeping beauty, once she goes to sleep she will sleep till morning" Sango smirked

"Well goodnight, see you tomorrow" Kaoru bowed

"Goodnight, Haruhi will see you tomorrow but I won't…so see you on Halloween" Sango smirked "If you come here I will do your make-up for you"

"Thanks Sango, see you then" The twins said together as they left

Sango carried Haruhi up to her room put her to bed before moving downstairs to clean up.

**so i added some haruKaor lovey dovey crap into this chapter,so... yeah please tell me what you think of this story**

**R&R  
~Blacksox144~**


	12. Halloween, a time for scares

**Heyy so i wrote another chapter but i might end it soon, please tell me what you think and weather i should extend it or write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own Sango, Xavier and the plot**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in silence on the car trip home, the tension in the car was thick and un-nerving.

"Really Kaoru, silent treatment" Hikaru glared

"Sorry what, I was day dreaming" Kaoru replied sleepily turning to his brother

"So you and Haruhi" Hikaru said trying to hide the anger in his voice

"Yeah, I'm sorry Hikaru I know this upsets you" Kaoru apologised

"Then why did you do it" Hikaru asked

"She said she liked me and I should be selfish sometimes and take what I want while I still have the chance" Kaoru sighed leaning back against his seat

"Make sure you treat her well, or else" Hikaru frowned turning away from his brother

Kaoru looked at his brother "I will" he whispered to quietly for his brother to hear.

* * *

Halloween

Haruhi walked into the school by herself, it felt like the time before Sango turned up and everything started going on, she mentally sighed as she fixed her bag on her shoulder and continued walking into the school.

Honey and Mori noticed her walking alone

"Where is Sango" Honey asked

Mori shrugged as they continued walking

"I hope I didn't hurt her" Honey sighed

"She is fine" Hikaru smiled as he and Kaoru walked up to the two seniors

"She was a bit tired last night but that's all" Kaoru added

"Haruhi seems lost without her partner in crime" Hikaru said watching Haruhi drag herself into the building.

Kaoru glanced at the door then at his brother "she is coming over after school today" he said as the twins walked towards their classroom

"Cool" Hikaru smiled as they walked in to see Haruhi chatting with Xavier

"She looks pissed what do we do" Hikaru whispered to his brother

"Let's just leave her for now" Kaoru said taking his seat

The discussion between Xavier and Haruhi was cut short when the teacher walked in

(Lunch time)

Haruhi grabbed Xavier's hand and pulled him forcefully out the room. Hikaru and Kaoru watched as they ran towards the third music room.

"Do you think everything is alright" Hikaru asked

"I don't know" Kaoru sighed "should we let them sort it out themselves or go see whats wrong"

"I think you should leave them" Kyoya said from behind the twins

"Are you sure" Kaoru asked unsure

"Positive, they should sort it out themselves" Kyoya said walking towards the cafeteria

"Let's go Kaoru" Hikaru said walking after Kyoya with Kaoru

Through the whole lunch time Kaoru had his eyes on the door.

"If you're worried talk to Haru-Chan later" Honey said putting more cake in his mouth

"Good idea Honey-sempai" Kaoru said looking back for a brief second

During the next lesson Haruhi and Xavier didn't turn up.

"Where the hell is she" Kaoru mumbled as he fidgeted with his pencil

"Don't worry Kaoru" Hikaru said resting his hand on his brothers shoulder

"I can't help it I just want her to be safe" Kaoru said giving his brother a half-smile

"I know, so do I" Hikaru reassured his brother before returning to his work

Kaoru finished his work quickly then sat at his table doodling in the back of his workbook until the bell.

As soon as the bell went Kaoru raced to music room 3 and flung open the door. He scanned the room to see Haruhi sitting on one of the couches looking down.

"Haruhi" Kaoru exclaimed

Haruhi looked up from her hands to Kaoru, she slowly stood up and turned to him "Kaoru" she cried wiping away the tear and leaving a smear of blood across her cheek from her bloody hands.

"H-Haruhi, what happened" he asked as the others turned up along with Sango.

"I umm" Haruhi whispered looking at her shaking hands

"Where is Xavier" Kyoya asked gently

"H-he is d-dead" Haruhi smiled psychopathically as she pulled a bloody knife out from behind her. The club members tried to run out the door but they found it was locked and Kyoya's keys were gone. "Now it is your turn" she said moving closer.

"Haruhi, what are you doing" Sango asked running over to Haruhi and grabbing her shoulders

Instead of answering she spun Sango around gripping one arm across her shoulders while the other hand held the knife to Sango's throat.

"Sango" Honey exclaimed as Haruhi pressed down and quickly slit her throat leaving her lifeless bloody body on the ground.

Haruhi stepped over the body towards the boys

Haruhi began singing softly

'Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
into my land of enchantment

Come little children  
the times come to play  
here in my garden of shadows"

"Haruhi snap out of it" Tamaki screeched

"You know if she wasn't trying to kill us I would complement her on her singing" Hikaru shrugged

"Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions" Haruhi got closer and closer to them as they ran throughout the room.

"Haru-Chan please" Honey pleaded

Mori stepped forwards.

"Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions" Haruhi slashed through Mori quickly and easily stepping over his body.

"Takashi" Honey screamed watching as a pool of blood surrounded his cousin

Tamaki threw-up before continuing to run

"Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet"

"Haruhi please stop" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled

"H-Haruhi" Kyoya stuttered with fear across his face

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment

"Come little children  
The times come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows" Haruhi let out a very evil laugh

Tamaki ran to the window screaming but Kyoya grabbed his collar to stop him

Haruhi made a grunting noise as her eyes grew wide and she fell forwards sliding the bloody knife along the floor.

Xavier stood behind Haruhi holding a hand gun with a silencer

"Xavier what did you do" Kaoru cried running towards Haruhi seeing blood soak through her uniform.

"GET AGAINST THE WALL NOW" Xavier yelled

The remaining host members did as they were told not wanting to turn out like the others

"Face the wall" he exclaimed shooting a bullet into the wall above Tamaki's head

"I need the bathroom" Tamaki mumbled

"It appears to be too late for you" Kyoya pointed out

That was it Xavier burst out laughing dropping the gun as he fell to his knees "Sorry, but really Tamaki"

"That was so much better than we intended" Haruhi laughed getting off the floor

"Thanks for your help Mori-sempai" Sango smirked as the four lined up in front the confused host club

"How, What, fuck you got us good" Hikaru said in shock

"How the hell did you do those injuries" Kaoru asked looking at Sango's neck

Sango moved her hand up and ripped off an empty packet of fake blood "they were just sachets of fake blood cover in make-up" she explained

Haruhi took off her blazer and shirt to show a bullet proof vest with a packet of blood attached to the shoulder.

"S-so Takashi is alright" Honey asked cautiously

Mori took off his blazer and shirt showing a tube that had been sliced open what the blood had come-out of.

"We did so well" Haruhi said high-fiving Xavier, Sango and Mori

"So Tamaki did you think we did well, I mean you threw up and messed yourself" Sango said not getting too close to Tamaki

Tamaki uttered a quick yes before sprinting to the backroom

"I must admit I really thought you were dead" Kaoru said moving up to Haruhi

"I would never do that to you" Haruhi smiled taking off the bullet proof vest

"Holy crap, it bruised you" Kaoru said looking at the purple mark on her shoulder

"Yeah it has every time" Haruhi said rolling her shoulders.

"Every time" Kaoru asked slowly

"Yeah we had to do it a few times before Xavier got the right spot" Haruhi said slipping her shirt back on

"Oh did you have to put your shirt back on" Kaoru pouted

"You're such a little perv" Haruhi said turning around

"Yeah but I'm your little perv" Kaoru chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer

Haruhi giggled as she slid her hands up his body and around his neck "you're an idiot too" Haruhi smirked

"Meh" he whispered as he dropped his head down to meet Haruhi's lips.

The kissed for a minute before they were interrupted "hate to tell you but we would like our lunch inside our stomachs" Sango said pushing between them to grab her jacket.

"Just 'cause you don't have a love life" Haruhi smirked

"Excuse me, I am an independent woman who doesn't need a man to complete me…Also David Tennant has ruined all expectations of men for me with his perfect hair and his freckles and his Scottish accent and his hair and his dimples and the way he says 'well' and how he looks when he wears glasses and his hair and his smile that makes me melt every time and his complete sexiness that surpasses every other man in existence oh and did I mention his hair" Sango rambled

Haruhi and Xavier laughed while the others sweat dropped.

"Cool, except for one thing…who is David Tennant" Honey asked

"…"

"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO DAVID TENNANT IS" Sango burst "he is the definition of sexiness, you guys look like crap compared to him" Sango said while Haruhi got a picture up on Kyoya's laptop.

"Interesting" Kyoya said "I have met him before"

"Y-you have" Sango stammered

"No I'm only joking" Kyoya chuckled

Sango lifted her clenched fist "never joke about David Tennant" she snapped

"Sorry" he said pushing up his glasses

"Now where are we going to meet up tonight" Tamaki asked extravagantly

"How about at the front gates" Honey suggested

"It's easy, everyone knows where it is" Kyoya thought "Right everyone meet at the gates"

"Cya tonight guys" Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Haruhi and Sango to the door

"Where are you taking my daughters" Tamaki exclaimed

"Away from you" Sango exclaimed as they closed the door

At the Hitachiin mansion

"So why are we here again" Haruhi asked

"Well Sango said she would do our make-up and I wanted to spend time with you" Kaoru said sitting next to Haruhi on the couch.

"Well that is a pretty damn good reason" Haruhi whispered kissing Kaoru briefly "So is this your outfit" She asked motioning to the tattered clothes

"Yep" he said standing up "all I have to do is wait for Hikaru to be finished

"Are you sure you want to change your mind" Sango asked

"Yep, I like the skeleton better than the Zombie" Hikaru replied

"fine, then I need you to go put these on" Sango handed him a pair of black bike shorts with a skeleton print on it

While Hikaru went to change Sango stuck her head into the other room "Kaoru, you brother has changed his mind he wants to be a skeleton so this is going to take a while" she smiled

"That's fine" Kaoru replied

"Are you still going to be a Zombie" Sango asked

"Yeah I will" Kaoru nodded

"Great otherwise we wouldn't have enough time" Sango said disappearing again

"This is going to be interesting" Haruhi smiled

"How so" Kaoru asked

"Because she is doing a full body instead of just face and arms" Haruhi said snuggling into Kaoru's side "we should go watch".

"We should" Kaoru said as Haruhi got up.

"Come-on" Haruhi said motioning to the other room

Kaoru got up off the couch and they both hurried into Hikaru and Kaoru's bedroom to see Hikaru coming out the bathroom in the bike short Sango had given him

"So why do I have to wear this" Hikaru asked pulling on a shirt

"Hikaru take the shirt off" Sango sighed

"But it's cold" Hikaru complained

"Don't you have a heater in here" Haruhi asked following Kaoru to sit on his bed

Kaoru flicked it on and sat back down

"Alright Sango show us what you can do" Hikaru smiled

Sango started at the end of the bike shorts slowly painting over Hikaru's cold body

Sango began humming a melody softly while she worked  
"little child be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger there is no danger  
I am here tonight" Sango sang softly

"Little child be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates Your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know that nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land and forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning

little child be not afraid  
the storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and it's candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
and the branches to hands  
there not real understand  
and I am here tonight

And someday you'll know that nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land and forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning

For you know once even I was  
a little child and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
trade sweet sleep the fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
and these days have shown  
Rains a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And someday you'll know that nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land and forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning

Every things fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning" Sango sang as she finished the body art

Hikaru and Sango turned to the others to see Haruhi curled up asleep leaning on Kaoru

"Kaoru your turn" Sango whispered "Give me a second to deal with her"

Sango put down her instruments and made her way over gently lifting Haruhi so Kaoru could get out then lying her back down on a pillow.

"Here you can wear this" she said tossing Hikaru a black cloak

"Alright one Zombie coming-up, quick question do you want realistically scary or cartoony"

"Realistic but not too scary" he answered

"Alrighty then" Sango smiled getting the colours and brushes out

Kaoru's was done in a little under an hour, he had a grey coloured skin with small cuts and torn away flesh up his arms and legs, his face had some bruising and small cuts fake blood had been dribbled down his clothes and from the cuts.

"All done" Sango smiled looking over her work

Haruhi woke up a little before Sango finished.

"Looks good" Haruhi yawned "well we best be off there are horror movies on tonight"

"What you two aren't coming tonight" Hikaru asked

"No sorry, we don't really do Halloween parties" Sango sighed

"But hey it was fun hanging out with you tonight and watching Sango paint" Haruhi smiled as she hugged Kaoru gently

"Well then we will see you next week" Hikaru said "and thanks so much Sango" he thanked

"Anytime" Sango smiled as she packed her things

Just then the door opened and a maid walked in then ran out screaming when the twins jumped at her.

"Now boys, that wasn't nice" Yuzuha said walking into the room

"Sorry mother" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously

"That's alright boys, hello again Haruhi" She greeted warmly

"Good evening Mrs Hitachiin" Haruhi bowed

"How many times do I have to tell you call me Yuzuha" she smiled "now boys why haven't you introduced me to your new friend" Yuzuha asked looking at Sango

"Oh right Mother, this is Sango Lucia she is the one who did this" Hikaru explained

"Nice to meet you Mrs Hitachiin" Sango bowed politely.

"It is nice to meet you also Sango, As I have said to Haruhi please call me Yuzuha" she asked

"Sure thing Yuzuha" Sango smiled "now I'm sorry but Haruhi and I have to go now"

"We will see you later" Hikaru said

Kaoru might have said something if he wasn't swapping spit with Haruhi again

"Haruhi if we don't leave now I won't let you watch Sweeny Todd" Sango sighed crossing her arms

Haruhi broke the kiss and hugged Hikaru "bye boys" she waved as we left

Hikaru and Kaoru walked down to their limo and drove to the school to meet the rest of the club.

**so that was Halloween part 1 please tell me what you think, i don't think there is going to be much more of this story, but there might be.**

**as always please R&R**

**~Blacksox144~ **


	13. D is for Death and Demons

**so...Halloween part 2 enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran High School host club but i do own Sango, Xavier, Jacob, Esmeralda and the plot**

The host club met at the gates

"Alright now all we are waiting for in Sango and Haruhi" Kyoya said

"They aren't coming" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged

"Why not" Tamaki complained

"They said it wasn't really there thing" The twins shrugged

"Fine their loss" Xavier frowned "let's go party" he exclaimed

"Yes let's go party" Kyoya said slowly

Haruhi and Sango walked through the front gates of Ouran Academy later that night

"So they don't think we are going and they have no-idea what we look like" Haruhi checked

"Yep, with the exception of Kaoru and Xavier of course" Sango said fixing her purple hair so it covered her eye.

"I can't believe we are actually going to this party in our demon form" Haruhi giggled excitedly.

Haruhi fixed the mask that covered half her face as they entered the school.

'Black and gold by Sam Sparrow' was playing as their heels clicked down the hallway.

A few guys were outside talking with each other or making out with their girl-friends. most conversations stopped and looked at Haruhi and Sango as they strutted past their long hair bouncing against their backs.

"Who is that, no-one in our school has purple hair" One guy said

"Never mind that look at those costumes" another said "they are freaking hot"

Sango looked over her shoulder and winked at the boys "thanks boys"

Haruhi and Sango pushed open the double doors to the party, most guys didn't notice but a few did and stared as the girls walked into the room leaving the doors to close behind them.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Honey were rating the costumes they saw while Xavier was rating the girls

Kaoru noticed them first but Sango quickly hushed him by putting a finger up to her lips.

Haruhi and Sango walked up to the group "hello boys, love your costumes" Sango said.

"I love yours" Xavier said with a knowing smile

"Can I ask what names befall such beautiful creatures" Tamaki asked taking their hands

"I am Dakota and this is Alex" Sango said her eyes travelling around the group of boys

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both" Tamaki smiled his host club smile

"Does anyone want to dance" Sango asked focussing her eyes on Honey

"I would be happy to" Tamaki began but was skilfully cut off by Kaoru

Sango winked at Honey

Honey looked at her curiously "You seem very familiar" he said slowly

"Come get a drink with me and tell me why" Sango smirked taking Honey's hand and leading him over to the bar

"She works quickly" Haruhi laughed

Tamaki was dancing with one of his regular guests while Honey was chatting with 'Dakota'

"So Haruhi you having fun" Kaoru asked leaning on her shoulder

"I am" she smiled turning to the twins and Xavier "I don't think Tamaki has figured it out yet so don't say anything" Haruhi smirked holding her finger up to lip.

Hikaru and Kaoru sniggered as they leant on her shoulders

"I don't think Honey knows he is talking to Sango, he might catch on soon" Haruhi thought out loud turning her attention to the blonde senior.

Haruhi stepped away from the twins and walked over to where Kyoya and Mori were seated. As she approached Kyoya looked up from his notebook while Mori tore his eyes away from Honey and the strange girl, their gaze travelling up the long legs in-front of them to the skinny body and finally they met the eyes of the green-eyed blonde.

"Evening Charlotte" Kyoya smirked fixing his glasses so the glare hid the blush across his cheek

"Charlotte" Mori questioned raising his eyebrow

"I feel so offended you don't recognise me Mori-sempai" Haruhi frowned faking sadness "but then again last time you saw me I had short brown hair" she said playing with her curly hair

"Haruhi" he asked

A smile grew across Haruhi's face "10 points to Gryffindor" she smirked dropping into the seat between the two raven haired boys

Kyoya looked at me out the corner of his eye.

"So the demon reveals her true form" he chuckled

"Even in costume you haven't changed much, Devil" Haruhi joked crossing her fingers in-front of her "Be-gone fowl beast back to the depths of whence you came" She laughed

Mori chuckled from beside Haruhi glancing down at her then back to his cousin "She looks so different" he observed

Haruhi looked up at him then followed his line of sight to where Sango was seated "We have to" Haruhi mumbled quietly looking at her taloned fingers

Kyoya and Mori looked at Haruhi in confusion "What do you mean" Kyoya asked

"Nothing" Haruhi said quickly looking at Kyoya with a forced smile "Now if you will excuse me, I must talk to Xavier" she said getting up and walking over to the silver wolf demon.

"Charlotte, how are you haven't seen you in a while. But I have to say there is this short haired brunette girl, she is cute but…she isn't as hot as you" he joked

"I must say being in Haruhi's body is a little restricting" Charlotte joked

SANGO POV

"So Honey, tell me how I look familiar" I asked sipping my glass of whatever rich people stuff this was.

"It's in your eyes and smile" he replied looking into my yellow eyes

"My smile" I inquired

"Yes your smile, it reminds me of someone" Honey said playing with his drink

"Who" I asked

"Sango" he replied "she has the same kindness in her eyes and the same smile" he said

Sango smirked "Someone's in love" she sang

Honey looked straight into my yellow eyes "Yeah I love her, but I don't think she loves me" he said sadly

"Aww don't think like that, she might" I reassured. Suddenly a very familiar scent filled the air of the ballroom. "Excuse me" I said before quickly running over to Haruhi and Xavier

"Guys we have a problem" I said seriously

"What is it" Haruhi asked

"He's here" I whispered "Jacob Stephenson" I hissed

Haruhi covered her mouth with her hand her body began to shake

"Haruhi are you alright" Xavier asked as Haruhi stumbled

"I-I have t-to sit d-down" she stammered tightly gripping Xavier's arm

Xavier and I looked at each other as we showed Haruhi to a seat and handed her a cold drink

"It's alright, we can do this" I said calmly "We are going to be fine, it's all okay" I said holding her hands tightly

"But what if we end up like Eliza, I can't lose someone else" Haruhi said breathing heavily

"Haruhi don't think about that we may get some cuts, bruises and breaks but hopefully not that" Xavier said quietly

"Let's get this over with quickly" Haruhi sighed taking in a deep breath

"He is in the room now" I said my ears moving on the top of my head and I sniffed slightly

I watched as Xavier went on high alert looking around the room his ears twitching.

"Haruhi, come-on we have to get to the host club before anything happens" I said gripping her hand and walking over to where Mori, Honey and Kyoya were still seated.

"Xavier get Tamaki and the twins" Haruhi instructed

Xavier nodded as he quickly made his way through the crowd.

Haruhi I got to the martial arts master "Kyoya call your police force now, Mori and Honey we need you to keep everyone away and safe" I instructed

They all just looked at me

"As soon as you tell us what is going on" Kyoya said writing in his little book

"There is a trained killer in this room who is here to kill Xavier, Sango and I so call your Fucking police force" Haruhi hissed quietly

Kyoya quickly pulled out his phone and made the call.

"Haruhi, Sango I can't find the twins" Xavier said as he pulled a reluctant Tamaki over to the group

"How dare you pull me away from the ladies for no reason" Tamaki snapped

"Tamaki sit down and shut-up or else" Haruhi snapped

Tamaki sat next to Kyoya while the three demons discussed a plan

"I have a feeling he took the twins, their scents are gone" Xavier whispered

"Wait I smell Hikaru" I said looking around the room "But not Kaoru"

"What about Kaoru" Tamaki asked from behind Haruhi

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru" Haruhi asked forcing herself to keep calm

"I don't know they were here but then a couple of girls asked them to dance" Tamaki replied

"Was anything off about these girls" I asked

"I hadn't seen them before and one had a Russian accent they were both beautiful" Tamaki explained.

"Tamaki I need you to answer this" Xavier said seriously "How big were their boobs and did they have any scars"

Tamaki blushed profusely "I don't think now is the time to think about that and why would I look there"

"Tamaki this is important, and you are a guy so it's an automatic thing" I agreed

"Fine they were huge and one had a scar on her shoulder" Tamaki exclaimed still blushing

"Crap, where did they go and when" Haruhi asked urgently

"Upstairs a few minutes ago" he said pointing at the large stair case

"Thanks" Haruhi smiled before running off

"Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Tamaki let's go" I said motioning for them to follow as Xavier and I followed the eagle demon up the large stairs

The rest of the club were getting left behind as our speed increased. Suddenly a knife came flying out of one of the doorways, I only just managed to dodge it before it stabbed into the opposite wall. I stopped and looked at the doorway digging my claws into the marble cracking the tiles as I looked at the woman.

"Izzy, it's good to see you again" the woman said from the doorway

"Esmeralda I killed you" I hissed holding up my hand to stop the host club from coming any closer

"Ha, I may have lost a leg and almost died, but it is going to take a lot more than throwing me off a building and impaling me on a fence to kill me" she sneered "How about you can you see".

"All you did was blind one eye" I said moving my fringe.

She shuddered as my white eye stared at her blankly

"You really are hideous, Isabel or should I say Sango" she smirked

"Sango" Tamaki exclaimed

I shot his a glare out the corner of my eye

"One of us is going to die today" Esmeralda laughed "and it ain't going to be me"

"Kyoya you better call an ambulance" I said as she pounced on me

"Sango" Honey yelled as I was pinned down her claws sinking into my shoulders

"Honey get back" I exclaimed fiddling desperately with the charm around my neck

When I finally got it off Esmeralda ate it

"My necklace, no" I exclaimed

"Oh I'm sorry was that yours, my bad" she sniggered

I kicked Esmeralda off me and scrambled over to the club members "Tamaki, Honey look away this is going to get bloody" I whispered

"What are you doing bitch, we are fighting not talking" Esmeralda yelled throwing me across the floor

I slid into the wall, she stalked closer to me. I nodded at Kyoya distracting her attention from me so I had just enough time to plunge my hand into her abdomen.

Esmeralda let out a laugh "that isn't going to kill me" she snorted

"No but this might" I said as I tightened my grip around my pendant. A glowing light poured out from her scratches and cuts. "Look away boys" I said just before my pendant changed into a sword slicing through her body up through her head blood sprayed out everywhere covering me and the hosts. As her body fell away I my bloody sword letting in clang against the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you have blood on you now" I said walking over to them

"S-Sango, what did you do to her" Tamaki asked

"I'm not going to explain in detail because…well let's just say she won't be after us anymore" I said wiping the blood from my eyes "Now we have to Hurry, if Charlotte dies I will have failed the royals" I sighed

"Izzy what happened" Haruhi asked flying around the corner

"Holy crap, she can fly" Tamaki screeched

Haruhi landed in-front of me "Esmeralda, she wasn't dead but she is now"

"Well…"I pointed past Haruhi at the small pile of ashes soaking in the crimson blood

"Good, now do you smell the twins" she asked frantically

I closed my eyes and lifted my nose towards the ceiling I sniffed the air before my eyes shot open. I took off running, winding through the halls before coming to a stop outside the doors of music room 3.

Haruhi was flying right behind me, the host club were falling behind rapidly

"Wait here" I said before sprinting back to the club members, I tried to turn a corner but ended up sliding into a wall sideways. I clambered up using my hands as I tore off running again I turned another corner and slammed into Mori, knocking him to the floor "Ouch, sorry Mori" I said pulling him off the floor.

"What's wrong" Kyoya asked observing my troubled expression

"I'm so sorry everyone" I said with a tear in my eye

"For what" Kyoya asked

"This" I mumbled putting up a huge force-field knocking them all onto the floor "you may never see us again after this, so please watch over the twins for us" I cried "this force-field will drop when I either die or I signal it too when the fight is over" I said stepping backwards

"Sango, what are you doing, let us through" Honey yelled pounding on the purple wall

"Honey listen to me, I love you with all my heart please stay safe" I said before sprinting back down the hallway.

"Sango, you ready" Haruhi asked

I nodded my head and breathed in a shaky breath "let's do this" I said pushing open the double doors

"Ahh your highness, you finally come to face your death" A middle aged Russian man said sitting in Tamaki's throne "If you and your body guards surrender to death we will spare the look alikes" he said motioning to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru had gag's in their mouths, they were bound with their hands behind their backs. On either side of them stood a henchman with blades to their throats, they looked terrified as they leaned against each other eyes wide.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru with sadness in her eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek. I immediately knew her decision.

"Tick tock, your highness" he sniggered

Haruhi stepped forwards "let them go, we will give ourselves up" she said firmly.

Xavier and I stepped forwards standing next to her with our heads held high.

"Now let them go" she ordered

The henchmen cut the twins bindings and removed their gag's

Kaoru sprinted to Haruhi embracing her in a hug "please don't do this" he said in her ear

"Kaoru, take your brother and run, Honey, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya are waiting down the hall please go" Haruhi cried hugging him back

"I won't leave you" he whispered

"Please go" Haruhi said pushing him off her "take care of the others" she said kissing him on the lips

Before Kaoru could protest they were thrown out the room

"Haruhi" they shouted as the door slammed

KAORU'S POV

Haruhi, Sango and Xavier gave themselves up for us, I didn't want to leave them but when Hikaru and I were pushed from the room we knew it was too late. The sound of bodies hitting the floor made us jump.

I ran through the halls being pulled along by Hikaru, tears burning my eyes "She is gone" I mumbled

Rounding another corner we saw Tamaki pacing while Mori, Honey and Kyoya sat leaning up against a wall. A purple shield prevented us from moving forwards, Hikaru and I stood hand in hand looking at out friends

'How the hell are we going to tell them' I thought

Tamaki noticed us and ran to the shield "What's happening where are they" he asked frantically

Hikaru looked down at his feet, I looked at the 4 on the other side

"They gave themselves up so we could get away, I tried to stay but we were pushed out before we could do anything" I cried "they were to be executed" I whimpered

Tamaki stumbled back, Kyoya visibly tensed, Mori clenched his fists and Honey stared ahead tears falling from his eyes

HONEY POV

I felt sick, being told about Sango's death made me feel horrible I wanted to crawl up and cry.

When the force field fell I sprinted through the halls to the third music room, I looked at the doors for a brief moment preparing myself for what could be on the other side. Flinging the door open I stepped into the room, A man sat in Tamaki's throne his throat slit and his eyes wide and filled with shock.

I scanned the room looking for any sign of Sango, Haruhi or Xavier. They were no-where in sight.

"Holy crap" Hikaru said looking around the room

"Where are they" I mumbled "where they fuck are they"

Mori picked me up carrying me from the room, I didn't protest I just wanted her back

I looked over Mori's shoulder to see Kaoru fall to his knees burying his face in his hands. I sat in the limo on the way home staring out the window 'I will never forget you' I thought to myself closing my eyes, falling asleep.

**please R&R  
~Blacksox144~**


	14. The End, maybe

**so this is a really quite very short chapter, i hope you have enjoyed the story please review** **and enjoy this last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but i do own Sango, Xavier and the smexy plot**

It has been 6 months since the fight, hosting duties continued as normal, none of them ever forgetting the 3 people who changed their lives and opened their eyes to a world beyond their own.

* * *

Suddenly a girl burst into the clubroom clutching a newspaper in her hands "HARUHI IS ROYALTY" she announced

They host club looked at each other than the girl

"What makes you say that princess" Tamaki asked striding elegantly across the room

"Queen Charlotte was crowned" The girl read out

"What has that go to do with anything" another girl asked

"Queen Charlotte returned to the throne after 4 years, she has been hiding out in an apartment in Japan, she attended Ouran Academy with 3 of her body guards as Haruhi Fujioka. Her royal highness has returned after her families assassin was captured and set on trial." she smiled

The hosts shuddered as they remembered Jacob slumped in Tamaki's old throne with blood pouring from him

Suddenly the door to the music room squeaked open and 3 people snuck in quietly closing the door after them.

Their faces were blocked due to the black hoodies, they all wore black skinny jeans and boots.

"Excuse me, can we help you" Kyoya asked as they stepped backwards facing the door

They all jumped and spun around, their faces weren't visible under the hoods

"What do you think" the girl on the left asked

Something about her voice seemed familiar to the hosts

"I don't know, what do you think" the middle asked turning to the guy on the right

"Well I say yes" the third said his deep voice making the girls in the room swoon.

"Who are you" Tamaki asked

They stepped forwards and removed their hoods.

The girls and hosts stood in shock at the 3 people standing before them

"H-haruhi, S-sango, Xavier" Hikaru asked

A smiled spread across the blonde haired girls face

"How ya doing Hikaru" she smirked

"Hey" Sango said flicking her purple hair from her hood

Xavier still looked exactly the same except taller "sup dudes"

"Pinch me I'm dreaming" Kaoru stated

Haruhi laughed and pinched Kaoru's arm "is that better" she smiled

Kaoru nodded and then pulled her into a hug "I thought you were gone" he whispered in her ear

Haruhi smiled and kissed his cheek "Well I'm here now" she whispered back letting him out the hug and moving onto the others

Honey stared in shock at the purple haired girl

Sango smiled as his gently slowly walking forwards until her arms were around him and their bodies were pressed together in a hug

Tamaki gave both of the girls a spinning hug before Mori rescued them and pulled them into a hug.

After the reunion was over someone was banging on the door.

Haruhi handed an envelope to each of the boys and kissed Kaoru on the lips for a second.

Sango kissed Honey and Xavier saluted the doors flung open and 4 heavily armed men ran in

"Your highness, we must leave" a guard said panting

The 3 put their hoods back up and ran at the guards either jumping over them or sliding between their legs and taking off down the hallway.

* * *

**so that is it, that was the last chapter i have written i may write a sequel but i need people to let me know what they think and weather or not i should.**

**Anyways please let me know what you liked whether it was the killing, the sappy love scenes, the terrible OC's or the OCCness of the characters**

**so please R&R  
~Blacksox144~**


End file.
